Nothing Is Ever Easy
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Susangel gave me a prompt. I'm doing my best to fulfill it. A story in which Cas is prego, he goes through it with Dean, there are problems and Gabe esentially saves the day. Destiel and Sabriel. Don't like don't read. But its AWESOME. So there. Read it!
1. Episode 1: Thar He Glows!

**So I had a writing prompt given to me by an amazing person, her name's Susangel. See, she wanted this to be written so bad and thought i could do it. So here it is. **

**The prompt was for Castiel to be *with child* and for him and Dea to go through the whole pregnancy stages thing. SO i did that. only it turned out to be a lot longer than i anticipated, so i will be updating with at least one chapter, maybe two, a day, for about a week so i can get each month in. Then she wanted complications as he's having the baby and i came ip with a grandioso idea for THAT. She wants Gabe to help and make it better so that'll be employed in the last two chapters. Also, sam and gabe, she wanted them. She got them. Its Sabriel and Destiel, so if you don't like, then i suggest you don't read.**

**These will also be split up into EPISODES not chapters. Only becasue episode is a cooler word than chapter.**

**Dean: This is gonna be fun.**

**Gabe: O'course. Wouldn't be Heart if it wasn't.**

**Me: n.n Thanks Gabey.**

**Eve: I love it.**

**Cas: But you haven't even read it yet.**

**Eve: O.O Doesn't matter.**

**Sam: Whatever. Disclaimer anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the prompt. Just the way it was written and on some days, when my head feels fuzzy and i'm feeling like the world is young, that's enough.**

Castiel gazed at his sullen expression in the gas station's bathroom mirror. He looked like him _but he didn't_. He had this... this _glow_ about him now. Of course, it was unseen on the human spectrum, but man was it pulsating on the angel one. Hell, if Gabriel happened to pop up any time soon, he'd see.

He'd _know_.

And that was the last thing Castiel wanted. Because if Gabe knew then he'd tell. And he couldn't tell. Not yet.

Castiel shook his head and sat down on the toilet in the little room. It smelled like piss and shit and there were flies around, but he still sat. Because the angel seriously needed to think. Seriously. What was he going to do? He couldn't just go out there and tell Dean. Dean wasn't ready, he was sure, wasn't ready for _this_, didn't want _this_. Castiel wasn't even sure _he_ was ready for this. He wanted it, sure, wanted it with Dean and no one else. Of course he did. But was he ready? He had handled the foes of hell easily, the foes of heaven were a bit more of a challenge but he had gotten through it. He had handled the foes of Earth worse than all else, seeing as Dean told him that he would be a drug addict in the future if that particular future did come to pass. He had almost been subjected to alcoholism when he had found that his father was not coming. Then came all the emotions and now that _this_ had happened, the roadblock he isn't sure he can pass, they are so much more worse, so much harder to deal with. God they are _everywhere_.

If Dean even looked at him the wrong way he would feel like crying. And Castiel didn't cry. He didn't. Or if Dean said something and it got on his nerves, Castiel had almost smote him once, he was so angry. He had just disappeared on the hunter, shaking, trying to calm himself down. Or if Dean held him close at night, he just felt inexplicably happy. His emotions were everywhere and would change in the span of a heartbeat. It was ridiculous.

And then, of course, there was the whole thing of slowly turning human as it went along. It happened with male angels and female humans. The male angel slowly fell, was completely human by the time the baby was born. The same happened to female angels. They were human by the time they were giving birth like a human.

And now it was Castiel's turn.

Because he was _pregnant_.

It happened like it would happen with a man and a woman, just, different, since male anatomy worked differently. But he had still had Dean's seed spilled into him, it had still affixed itself to his grace and Castiel still had an angelically human baby growing inside of him at this moment.

And he had no idea what to do about it.

He was not getting rid of the baby. He didn't think he could if he wanted to and he _didn't_ want to. He was so afraid at this point in time that whenever he thought of even seeing Dean, his insides twisted together and he felt sick. Although that could just be the morning sickness. And it had been several weeks, almost a month already and he was already showing, a small bump that he hide under the bagginess of his trench coat. This past week, he wouldn't let Dean within five feet of him, too afraid he'd try and hug him or something and he'd feel. Feel it and wonder. And the baby was Dean's.

Of course it was Dean's. Castiel hadn't had sex with anyone else, couldn't, not really. Didn't trust anyone like he trusted Dean, didn't want to. He wanted Dean, hoped Dean wanted him just as bad, for just as long (forever) and he was so lost. How do you tell the man you love who has had to go through so much that your carrying their child? Another responsibility, you're sure he'll see it that way. Castiel could only shake his head and look into the mirror again. What was he supposed to do? He had been acting strange and Dean was bound to catch on anytime soon.

There was suddenly a banging on the bathroom a door and then a soft, "Cas? You ok, man? You decent, can I come in?" Dean.

Castiel zapped outside of the bathroom behind the hunter and did him the small courtesy of tapping him on the back. Dean whirled around and smiled, the action reaching his eyes and making the edges crinkle. It was hard to believe that this man in front of him was only 33. He was a warrior, a hunter, a brother, a lover, a friend, a son, a savior... a father.

Castiel disappeared at the thought, catching one last look at Dean's surprised face, slowly sinking into disappointment.

What was he to do?

* * *

Dean shook his head and made his way out to the Impala. Had he done something wrong that he wasn't aware of? God, Cas had been acting so weird lately. All he had to do was tell Dean what he had done, what was going on. He didn't have to pull this cryptic shit. He was getting sick of it.

And he was also worried. But no way was he admitting that to Sam. He had to keep up his brilliant façade.

"Where's Cas?" Cas and Sam had bonded since he had gotten his soul back and Sam had helped some with the war in heaven. No way was Cas winning, but he had a better shot at gaining the upper-hand now because of Sam. Unlike his brother though, he hadn't noticed the subtle changes.

Dean merely shrugged, worry radiating off of him in waves that his Sam with the force of a typhoon. "I don't know. He's being... pissy again."

Sam scowled at his older brother as they got into the car. "Dean, he's in a war. Against other angels. Yeah, he's probably gonna be pissy."

Instead of throwing a smart aleck comment at him, Dean just shrugged and popped in a Bob Dylan tape. He hated Bob Dylan, really wasn't a fan of it, and Dean only put that on when he was upset or really, really needed to think.

"You're worried," Sam said. It was a statement. He knew all about Dean and Cas. Hell, he was a hypocrite if he was judging. He had his own thing with another certain angel of the lord...

Dean looked like he was about to object but then sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah," he said, equally as slowly. "I'm... worried." He shook his head. "But its Cas, Sammy, he never hides things. He always tells me if something's bothering him. He just seems so... I dunno. Secretive. And he looks like crap every time I see him. Bags under the eyes, pale. Kinda smells like puke, too. I mean, he'll barely let me kiss him or hold him or even touch him! Am I that disgusting?" Sam smiled and was about to say something when Dean cut him off with a, "Don't answer that please."

Sam shook his head. "You're reading into his stress too much." At Dean's pout, he smiled. "It just means you care Dean. Don't worry."

Dean shook head. "Still-"

Suddenly the car swerved as Dean let out a yelp. Gabriel was sitting in the backseat, leaning over Sam's seat, planting a wet kiss on the teller Winchester's cheek. "Hello sunshine. Long time, no defile." As Sam was busy blushing, Dean got back on the road and growled. Gabriel's expression changed though, completely. "So what did you do now?"

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

Gabe shook his head. "Really? You're playing that game? Well alright. Let's see. My little bro's barely been in heaven these past few weeks. He's letting Balthie lead all the attacks. He stays away from me and you, and Mr. Long-Legs over there, so there's something wrong with little brother of mine. I assume relationship problems. But I don't know what would keep him out of the fight he wanted to start so desperately."

"Doesn't mean I did anything!" Dean protested. "Geez Gabe. Not everything is my fault."

"I beg to differ," the archangel said in a suddenly threatening voice. "Because if anything happens to my brother, I'm coming after you."

Dean threw an equally ugly look over his shoulder. "Ditto on my bro, you smarmy ass clown. You're not the only big brother in the car."

Sam blushed and then made his way into the conversation before his boyfriend and brother killed each other with their words. "Look guys, maybe its just Cas. He's probably just going through something stressful and picked up some repressing techniques from Dean. Let's just talk to him."

Gabriel sat back in the seat, a candy bar in his hand, munching away, although grudgingly. Dean nodded stiffly and drove down to the nearest motel. If there was something Sam knew, it was that those two would do anything for him or Cas. And though he hated to use that power (not) he sometimes had to or those two would end up killing each other and he didn't know who would come out on top.

* * *

Castiel wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Not for any particular reason other than that was just how he was feeling today and that he had just puked up his guts a few minutes ago. He _hated_ that. Since he was an angel, he was guessing the pregnancy would go by a little faster than a human one, maybe six months, but no more. So the first two months would be chock full of this vomiting thing. And he hated it. It was getting all over his coat and his hair and it smelled horrible. And he hated the feeling it gave him. His stomach always twisted in pain and then as it all came up through his throat it burned his esophagus and his nose and it was just disgusting. He wanted crackers and soda and a warm bed with Dean by his side.

But he couldn't bring himself to tell him. God, he was such a coward.

Anyways, he had just appeared in the motel room bathroom that the Winchesters were currently in. Well, Dean at least, although Sam and Gabriel were both outside, discussing things with Dean that Castiel couldn't focus on. But he was sure that they had heard him retching. He was loud enough.

Sure enough, just as another wave of nausea hit him, Dean burst through the door, just in time to see him throw up his insides. The hunters face was in a mask of horror and confusion, but in a moment he had recovered and was by his angel's side, taking his coat off so he wouldn't get vomit smeared all over it. He left Cas to do his thing for a moment while he wet a face cloth and then pressed it to his head, rubbing circles into his back, murmuring sweet-nothings to help him through it.

All the while, Sam and Gabriel were standing near the doorway, Sam a confused and sympathetic expression on his face, Gabriel one of disbelief. "Dean?" Sam asked, "He ok?"

Dean shook his head, worry creasing his features like paper. "No. Can you turn down my bed for me Sam? I'm gonna move him after this." Then to Cas, "Hey, babe, you're good, your ok. I'm right here." He pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead as Sam grabbed a gawking Gabriel to help him turn own the bed.

"What?" he finally asked as they reached the bed.

"He was glowing," Gabriel said weakly.

"Um... ok? What was that angel vision? 'Cause I saw nothing,"

Gabriel nodded."Yeah. Sure. Angel vision. He was still glowing."

"Which means?" Sam asked as he turned down the sheets, Gabriel following absentmindedly.

"Which means, I know what's up with Cas."

"Which is?"

But Gabe shook his head a little sadly. "Not for me to tell, Sammy." He finished turning down the bed.

Dean meanwhile was wiping Castiel's mouth and face with the cloth, having rung it out several times before. He felt his heart racing. He was sure angels were _not_ supposed to heave up all they were worth. He was positive, actually. So why was Castiel doing it?

He shook his head as Castiel opened his eyes again. He closed them this time, aware of what was going on. He refused to look at Dean, even when the hunter lifted him up and brought him into the room. He wasn't light, not like all the other times he had ever lifted Cas. He had extra weight. For some reason, that was worrying.

He gently laid Cas out on the bed, taking off his shoes and jacket and tie. He unbuttoned the white dress shirt and untucked it, slipping Cas's belt off while he was at it. All the time he was painfully gentle, handling Castiel like he was porcelain and would break so easily.

Sam and Gabe watched in silence, one unsure the other uneasy.

By the time Dean was finished, Castiel was fast asleep. He had just been _so_ tired.

Dean made a motion with his hand, indicating outside and Sam and Gabriel followed obediently. They walked a few doors down in silence and then turned into Sam and Gabe's room. Once inside with the door closed and Sam sitting down, Dean exploded.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" If anything, the hunter was shaken up. Angels were _not_ supposed to do that. Not Cas. Not ever. And how much he hated it, the look of pain in his eyes, not only that but this harsh look of fear? It was breaking Dean's heart.

Gabriel looked away. "Good ol' Cas..."

Dean grabbed the angel by the shoulders. "What is that supposed to mean? You tell me what's wrong with my angel now, or so help me...!"

Gabriel just poofed out from under Dean's hands and stood beside a sitting Sam. "Sorry amigo. No can do. That is strictly Cassie's story to tell, not mine."

"Well you're gonna tell it anyway," Dean growled and Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Here it comes...

"Believe me," Gabriel spat, "You really don't want to hear this from me. And for one of the few times in my life, I am gravelly serious Dean. I can't tell you this. Cas can and _will_, but give him a little time to adjust to _this_."

"To _what_?" Dean exclaimed. At the angel's silence and his brother's annoyance with them both, Dean said instead, "Fine. _Fine_, I'll ask him. But tell me this: _how_ do I _help_ him?"

There was so much broken desperation in Dean's voice that Gabriel actually pitied him. So ok, he didn't like the guy much, but he loved his brother and Dean loved _his_ brother, that much was true, so...

"Crackers," Gabriel said, "Saltines, I think he'd like better. Oh and like, I dunno ginger ale? Yeah. That'll probably settle his stomach a bit. Go young, stallion. Get your mare these things." He shooed Dean off who didn't even bat an eye at the requests or the comment and ran off, grabbing his keys from Sam's table and almost running to the car.

Hey, he hated seeing Cas like that. And if crackers and soda would help, so be it.

Meanwhile, Sam, the all out smarter of the two was sitting very still in his chair. Gabe sat on the couch, looking through the pay-per-view selection of Casa Erotica 13. Sam turned to him. "Gabe?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Aren't..." He swallowed, the realization donning on him. "Aren't saltines and ginger ale used to calm vomiting and nausea in... _pregnant_ _women_?"

Gabriel slowly looked up. He gave a small, sad smile. "Why... yes Sammy. I believe they are."

"Crap."

Gabe nodded. "Crap indeed."

* * *

Dean stopped at the nearest market he came across to and ran inside. He reminded himself to calm down enough to start looking for what he needed. Unfortunately, he had no idea where to look. So off to the front desk he went.

"Excuse me?" he asked an older woman who was restocking cigarettes behind the counter.

She turned around. She was in her early forties, he could tell. "how can I help you sweetheart?"

He gave a small smile, trying to hide his apprehension. "Um... you think you can direct me to the crackers and soda? It's... kind of an emergency." Whenever it had to do with Cas, it was always an emergency.

The woman broke out into a smile. "Congratulations."

Dean made a face. "Excuse me?"

Now she was the one making a face. "Well... aren't you an expecting father?"

Dean's eyes bugged out. Um, no. He most definitely wasn't. So he took a deep breath and wondered if he would regret the next words out of his mouth. "Um... no actually... I'm gay."

He waited for her reaction, but all he got from her was a gasp and a blush of embarrassment. "Oh, goodness. So sorry, sweetheart. I didn't even realize..." She shook her head. "No matter. Crackers and soda help everyone when they're feeling ill."

Dean waited for her to throw him out but she just smiled. When she realized what he was waiting for, she smiled and gave a cracky little cackle. "I'm not gonna throw you out, hun. My daughter's a homosexual. I'm very open-minded."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry."

She "Psh"-ed him and got out from behind the counter. "See, my oldest, that's my daughter, is a lesbian. Her school wasn't as understanding as me and her papa. See, they kicked her and her significant other off their lacrosse team, which they were the stars off. Team lost the championships. Asked for the girls back and they refused. They lost the whole team after that." She gave Dean a smile as she pulled a few things off a shelf and handed them to him. They were two boxes of Saltines.

"Wow," was all Dean had to say.

"Have you come out to your parents yet?"

Dean gave a small smile at that. It was bittersweet and wistful. "My mother died when I was four. My dad when I was twenty-six. The only person I've come out to is my brother and our closest friend of the family, mostly because they're all I have."

The woman turned around. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sugar."

He waved her off as she led him to a back fridge. "Nah. It's cool."

"How old are you?" she asked as she scanned the fridges.

"Thirty-four," Dean responded.

She turned surprise on her face. "My, my. I thought you were at least thirty."

Dean snorted as she went back to looking. "Don't I wish."

She turned around with a 2-liter bottle of Canada Dry Ginger Ale. Handing it to him, she smiled. "No you don't. You're older and you know better about life." Dean gave a half-hearted nod. That much was true. "So you're significant other is feeling ill?" she asked as they made their way back to the front counter.

Dean nodded then remembered that she was in front of him and said, "Uh, yeah. He's... sick. Lots of throwing up, hence these." He lifted his bottle and packages. "Anyway, yeah. He's been feeling like this for a while. You know, his family's been fighting and no one care's enough to check up on him. He's been trying to keep the peace. It drains a guy."

They were back to the front and he placed the items down and watched as the woman scanned them. "How long have you been together?" she inquired as she busied herself.

Officially, it had only been about two years. But Dean realized a while ago that he had loved Castiel since the beginning so he went with, "Four years," knowing that that would take him back to when Cas yanked him out of Hell.

"Well, well, well," she responded, ringing up the last item as Dean fished out a ten dollar bill from his wallet. "That's longer than some heterosexual couples."

Dean cracked a smile. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? Funny thing, my brother's also... uh... homosexual. He dates my...boyfriend's older brother." Weirdest. Sentence. Ever.

She smiled. "Well that's wonderful. $6.78, then's your total."

Dean handed his ten to her and she gave him back his change. Suddenly Dean thought of something that made him turn in the doorway and ask her, "Wait... why did you think I was an expecting father when I asked you for these?" He lifted the plastic bag in his hand.

Instead of saying, of course, you're gay, you don't know about women pregnancies, she smiled kindly and said, "Well, crackers and soda usually comfort a pregnant woman when she's going through nausea in her first trimester. Hell, I was horrible during that time. I wouldn't even let my husband touch me, I was so emotionally distressed."

Dean was about to say goodbye and thank you until he heard that. "E-emotionally distressed?"

She nodded and he walked over to the counter and leaned against it to listen better. "Well, sure. I was mad at all the little things, then happy at them, then sad and I wouldn't let him near me 'cause I didn't tell him I was pregnant and was afraid he'd find out if he felt the small bump that was starting. Didn't think he wanted a kid or was ready. But he found out anyways. Saw me puking up everything I was wroth and knew. Surprisingly, he was more upset that I hadn't said a word than that he was a father. Happy as kittens 'bout that actually."

Dean nodded slowly, not liking that there were way too many similarities with Cas in this. "Anything else?" he asked, a note of hysteria in his voice.

"Well, I always looked tired, exhausted. But my husband said I practically glowed through it," she said, smiling as she reminisced.

All Dean thought was, _Hadn't Gabe said something about Cas glowing?_

Dean swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, unable to say a word. "Um... thanks for bearing with my curiosity...?"

She smiled. "Sheryl Robinson."

He shook the hand she had offered him and said, "Dean... Dean Winchester. Yeah. Thanks."

As he walked out, his mind cataloging all the weird things about Cas, Sheryl called as he left, "Hope your man feels better, Dean!"

Yeah. About that...

* * *

Sam and Gabe were now playing checkers, a game Gabriel seemed to be excelling at like no other Sam had seen before. Gabe had checked on Cas a few times, but the angel was still asleep. Sam felt worried, but Gabe just brushed it off as exhaustion. Now that Sam had figured that his brother's boyfriend was... pregnant in the angel way, he didn't know if he went along readily with that theory. Hell, he was trying to wrap his mind around the whole baby thing, which would make him and Gabe uncles, which would make Dean a-

"Hey you two nerds, what're you doing?" Dean walked in, placing the plastic he had in his hand on the single bed that Sam and Gabe were sharing. He had a pensive look on his face, like he was wrestling with his mind. Sam wrote it off as worry for Cas.

"Checkers," Gabe said and then, "KING ME!"

Sam rolled his eyes and topped one of Gabriel's pieces off with one that he had been holding captive on the side. Damn, he was good. Better than Crowley, although to see who won at chess... now _that_ would be fun.

"And Gabe is definitely cheating. I swear he's reading my mind or something," Sam bitched.

"Aw, somebody's better than Sammy?" Dean joked and Sam could hear that his heart wasn't really in it. "Stop bitching and play." Sam rolled his eyes and did as he was bid, but then they got interrupted by Dean asking, "Um... is he... asleep still?"

Gabe looked up, a brief moment of panic on his face. Then it was gone, hopefully seen only by Sam. "Yep." He went back to playing.

Dean nodded and went into their room's kitchenette and got out a plastic cup. He filled it with the sparkling soda and then grabbed a row of saltines. "Well, I'll head over there and wait till he gets up...ask him what's up and stuff."

Something in Dean's voice, Gabriel noted, something _suspected_. "Anything you wanna ask before you go see him?" Gabe asked cryptically. "Anything at all? 'Cause, you know, I _just_ might have an answer."

Dean looked torn for a moment and then he seemed to make up his mind. "...nah. I'm good. Anyways, like you said," his eyes flashed, "Cas'll tell me. But..." There was hesitation and then Dean mumbled, "Thanks," and quite literally ran out of the room, slamming the door closed with his free hand.

Sam gazed after his brother and rolled his eyes as _his_ angel cackled. "Huh, bow-legs is smarter than he looks, huh?" He looked at Sam expectantly and, c'mon, how could you not kiss those lips?

Sam leaned over and gave into that urge, smiling as Gabe almost melted into it. He loved making his Trickster do these little things. It made him fill up with warmth inside. "Mmmhmm," he said answering his previous question.

* * *

**So, how was your first epidsode? Good? Great? Please comment, my lovlies. there will be more. i promise!**

**Dean:...**

**Cas:Uh...**

**Sam: Now THIS story has our relationship right.**

**Gabe: U.U You think?**

**Review, my minions?**


	2. Episode 2: Do The Bump

**So, episode two my lovelies. MWAHAH! Eppie three should go up today or tomorrow, soon followed by eppie 4. So there.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Dean walked into his and Cas's room, trying to be as quiet as possible. But somehow, Castiel still jolted awake, sitting ramrod straight in the bed. He looked absolutely horrified, so that Dean felt a spike of fear go through his heart as well.

But Castiel wasn't even paying attention to Dean anymore. He hadn't heard Dean come in, but the... the baby had sensed him, it seemed. It had sent such a jolt of electricity through Castiel as its other parent entered the room that he had been shocked out of his sleep. It was unpleasant and worrying. He had no idea what it meant. It wasn't good at all, since his insides felt like they were on fire right now. He gasped and Dean was by the bed, crawling on top of the bed to tilt his head up.

"Cas, oh God Cas, are you ok?" he said, his words rushing out.

Castiel just made a face as the burn melted away, warmth coming from where Dean was touching him. Well, well, they had a stubborn one on their hands, didn't they? Just like their father...

"Cas!"

He looked up. Dean had removed his hand, but Castiel felt better. His stomach tightened and he changed his mind. On second thought, he was going to-

"Dean _move_," he gasped and teleported to the bathroom, letting whatever was in his stomach come out into the toilet. Dean was there a few seconds later and wiping his face again, rubbing his back again. Castiel choked on a chunk of something and gagged, bile leaking out his nose and burning it. He coughed, his fit coming to an end and then just rested his head against the toilet bowl. It was cool and his whole body felt feverish. It wasn't pleasant, not at all.

He felt Dean picking him up again and was starting to resent this weakness that came after he threw up. What did humans call it? Morning sickness? Well, that makes no sense, Castiel thought, when you throw up at all times of the day. He felt Dean lay him on the bed, propping pillows up under his head so he could sit back comfortably. Then Dean was shoving a cracker in his mouth and handing him a cup of something that bubbled and told him to, "Wait a minute, I left the rest of this in Sammy and Gabe's room. Looks like we'll need it. Hope they're not doing anything embarrassing."

And he left and Castiel felt wrong again and he felt like he was going to throw up again and he ran this time, forgoing his power usage in his state of emergency, mostly because he just plainly forgot. He was bent over and spent when Dean worriedly entered the room and found him in the bathroom again. He was again picked up and placed on the bed.

Dean kissed him and made a face. "Damn Cas. You taste like throw up. Smell like it too. I think you could use a bath, yeah?"

Dean went to undo the rest of Cas's shirt and that was the last thing Castiel wanted. He pulled away like Dean was fire and he was merely human and almost jumped to the other side of the bed."That is not necessary," he ground out, his voice rougher than usual at the recent vomiting episodes.

Suddenly another jolt of burn went through him. He recognized it now,, an angel's grace angrily against another's. Baby Winchester didn't like daddy jumping away from other daddy. _What a pain_, Castiel thought. But he grimaced anyway and yelped, "Insufferable!"

Dean scowled. He knew there was something wrong with Cas, and now he was in pain, Dean could see it, and he wasn't telling him. Why didn't he trust him? Sheryl's words echoed in his head, but he tried to block them out. He couldn't. Dean felt like he was making a huge mistake right now, that the question he was about to ask was the stupidest thing in the history of stupidity. But it was Cas, so he did it anyway. "Cas," he said, the angel looking at him, "are you...are you..." Nope. He wasn't asking. He wasn't. "Are you...pregnant?" Oh my God he just asked a man if he was pregnant. Holy crap he was insane.

But Castiel just gaped, his pink mouth falling open, sapphire eyes wide. He seemed paler now than he had been a few seconds ago. His heart was thudding, but a rush of warmth went through him, the baby realizing that its other parent had acknowledged it. His mouth opened and closed a few times and then, "H-how did you... w-when did you...how...?"

Dean's eyes matched Castiel's as he looked up. "Wait a second, are you saying that you _are_?" Castiel looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Cas you're _pregnant_?" Dean's voice had gone up a few octaves.

Castiel had no clue what to say.

* * *

In the other room, Gabriel had his head cocked, listening to the scene unfolding a few rooms over. He was on Sam's lap, an arm around the Sasquatches shoulders. He nodded then. "Here it comes..."

* * *

Dean looked on in disbelief as his significant other just sat there, not denying anything he had just said, confirming it if anything. And all Dean could think was, how the hell did that work? How was that possible? It just wasn't. So Cas _had_ to be lying to him. Except, except that angel's _don't lie_. And why would he about something as serious as this? He _wouldn't_. Which would lead back to the question of _how the hell did that work_?

"How-what... I can't even..." he stuttered out. Castiel was sitting in front of him, suddenly looking very frail and dejected and afraid. He fidgeted and looked away from Dean, his cheeks turning red. His still had that throw-upy smell about him and yeah, a bath would do him some good, but... Dean had bigger problems than the fact that his boyfriend smelled like a sick man's waste basket.

"Cas," he tried again. But he couldn't even think straight. He needed to get some priorities down. The first was said shakily and with so much uncertainty, that Dean wondered if he was dreaming. "Mine?" he asked, because if there was some angel anatomy thing that meant that only angels could have babies with angels, he was going to _die_.

But Castiel looked offended as his gaze whipped back at Dean. "How _dare_ you even _ask_ me that question? Do you _think_ I could trust anyone like I trust _you_? Be _intimate_ with _anyone_ like I am with _you_? _Love_ any one like I _love_ _you_? Are you _stupid_ Dean? _How_ could you even...! Yes. _Yes_. You and _only you_. Yours. _Always_. No one else."

Dean had shifted back in the bed. Castiel's face had gone red and now that he had calmed down, he looked a bit lightheaded. He was blinking and holding his head, like he had a headache, which he did. But he was glad of the answer and released a breath he was unaware that he was holding. "Great. Um... _how_ then?"

Castiel looked away, his eyes watering now. Oh great, Dean thought, he's gonna-

"I-It was probably the last time we had sex," which was only a month ago. Too damn long, Dean now thought, but at least he knew why Cas had been avoiding him now. "Your... sperm," and Dean winced because when it came to sex talk he was thirteen years old all over again, "was inadvertently absorbed by my grace. Therefore they bonded and... since your half contained genetic material... I figure they started to create what is essentially half human/half angel. I-I didn't know," he said suddenly, a tear actually making its way down his cheek and totally breaking Dean's heart. "I didn't-I never thought...It doesn't make _sense_."

Castiel was hit by a wave of sadness, not only from him, but the baby too. It felt his sorrow. It shared it. That couldn't be healthy. He tried to wipe the tears, but his eyes wouldn't listen to him anymore. It was a human reaction. He couldn't stop it. He was slowly going to get drained.

Suddenly, Dean couldn't be in the room. Too many thoughts were going through his mind, and none of them made sense. He just... he needed to drive, to think. Which meant he needed to leave.

"Cas, I can't... I don't-I need to go and think. I'll... I'll be back." He got off the bed and the look Castiel gave him was of terror and sadness, but he didn't say a word as Dean walked out and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and when he heard Castiel's sobs of confusion coming muffled from behind the door, he ran to the Impala, jumped in and drove away, tears stinging behind his own eyes.

* * *

"What happened?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

Gabe sighed and shook his head. "Dean just walked out."

"He _what_!" Sam exclaimed. "Cas, we gotta-"

"Nope. No-no. Don't even think about it."

"But Cas, he's-"

"Alone," Gabe finished. "Let him. He's embarrassed at all this weakness. It'll be easier on him if he's alone. And Dean's coming back. Your idiotic brother just needs to think a bit." At Sam's Bitchface, he said, "Drop it Sam. Focus on something better."

"Yeah," Sam said grumpily. "And what's that?"

"_Me_..."

* * *

Dean pulled up at the first bar he saw. And then he pulled out and drove as far from the city they were in as humanely possible without being too far that if someone needed him, he could run his ass back there and help.

Gad what the hell was he supposed to do? Cas was... pregnant no doubt. His emotions were all over the place and the throwing up... definitely morning sickness. There was a living thing inside his angel. And it was part of him. Half of him.

A little thing that was part Dean, part Castiel; part human, part angel.

He wondered if it would be cute and small, like a human baby, what color eyes it would have, if it would look more like Cas or like him, if it was a boy or girl...

God, but he wasn't parent material. Look at him, running at the sound of babies. He killed things that came out of horror stories for a living. The only person he had raised was Sam and look how he and turned out. Smart, sure, too much for his own good, but the Devil's vessel too and a demon blood addict at that.

How the hell did anyone expect him to raise a baby, his own this time, with an angel of the fricking Lord?

He would mess up, hurt Cas and the baby in the process. He was not father material. Didn't know if he could be.

He loved Cas, don't get him wrong, loved that angel to death, would die for him in less than a heartbeat and he wouldn't even have to think about it. He loved that angel to bits and pieces. And the fact that it was _him_ that was having Dean's own child...

That may have been the weirdest sentence he would ever think. Ever.

Castiel was having Dean's baby. And no one else's. He was having a mini-Winchester with angelic properties. Dean was going to have a small little human that had both qualities from him and Cas. Maybe Dean's huge heart and Cas's thoughtfulness. Maybe those blue eyes, but his honey blonde hair. He would have small, little fingers wrapping around his big one. A tiny life totally dependant on _him_ for most of its early life. Calling _him_ when they had a nightmare or wanted a hug. Would love _him_ just because he was their constant.

Dean literally hit the breaks as he realized how much he liked the sound of all that. And the whole time, Cas would be there, by his side, that other constant, the one who would talk him through the whole, 'they need to go to school, Dean' speech, or 'they need to form relationships, Dean. Yes, with men,' speech if they ended up having a girl.

Dean's heart beat erratically. He wanted that. And most importantly, he wanted that with Cas. And he had it.

Dean was going to be a _father_.

Oh my God and he had just left Cas all by himself, going through all the emotional stuff, because he was emotionally incompetent.

He was such an idiot.

* * *

Castiel was cured up, nice and warm on the mattress. He had eaten a whole row of saltines and drank several cups of what he had discovered was soda. He wasn't a fan, but it helped settle his stomach and he felt better. Now, if only the headache would go the HELL away...

He felt a burning sensation in his abdomen and instantly knew Dean had come back. Whatever the hunter's decision or feelings on this, Castiel would cope. He could, hopefully, get through this on his own. Although he very much doubted, what with the Falling aspect and all.

"Cas?" he heard Dean whisper into the room. He grunted over and he heard the floor creek as Dean walked over. Instead of hearing Dean tell him that he couldn't do this, he felt the bed dip behind him and suddenly felt warm arms wrap around him lightly. Dean kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled his nose against it. "Oh Cas..." he felt mumbled into his skin. "We're having a _baby_."

And Castiel found that hilarious. So funny that he started to laugh manically until he had to sit up to keep from choking , Dean's hand on his bath. "That...that was..."

Dean gave a small, shy grin. "Not what you were expecting?"

"No," Castiel coughed out. "It was quite... humorous. Forgive me, if I offended you."

Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel's temple. "Not at all." Then he grimaced. "But really. Like, right now. Bath. You smell gross. And... that's just not acceptable anymore."

Castiel felt a verge of panic. "Dean, there's more to tell about this and I think you should know-"

Castiel was cut off by Dean kissing him firmly on the mouth. "Nuh uh, Cas. Bath first, then you can explain all the details to me. When we're comfy and washed and in bed, ok? You'll feel better, I promise. Let's go." Castiel nodded reluctantly, not ready to lie and say that a bath wouldn't be nice. He knew it would.

Dean smiled, starting to undress. He chucked off his jeans and t-shirt, toeing off his socks. He was left in only his boxers. He then went over to help Cas undress. He undid his pants button and zipper and slid the dress pants down. He then slid off his dress shirt and the white shirt underneath it, throwing them off to the side. Dean gasped as Castiel lay there with nothing on other than his boxers. His stomach, God, it was... well, there was a bump on it. It made his belly button curve up, it was in that vicinity. It was just a tiny little bump, but it was taking Dean's breath away.

"_Cas_," he breathed and Castiel looked down. "God, it's... its beautiful." He skimmed his fingers over the raised flesh and found it hard. But when he pressed down, he felt something there. "Wow."

Castiel made a face. "Beautiful? I find myself rather ugly."

Dean gasped. If anything Castiel wasn't, it was ugly. Dean lifted the angel over and on top of him so that they were laying back against the headboard, Castiel's back to Dean's chest, their legs tangled together. Dean carded one hand through Castiel's hair, massaging his scalp, the other hand rubbed circles into the bump. Castiel let his eyes flutter closed. It felt nice. And the baby was sending waves of warmth to him. He decided that he loved this.

"Wow," Dean whispered again as Cas moved closer to him. It was mind blowing. This felt so... right.

"Yes. And the best part," Castiel said, his bath long forgotten, "the baby knows you're here."

Dean sat up abruptly. "Really?"

Castiel nodded sluggishly. "Mmmhmm. Gets all excited, hates it when your too far away."

Dean smiled and nuzzled Cas's neck. "Then I'll always be within touching distance."

Castiel smiled. "Yes please."

They laid like that for a while, the time wasting away, never stopping their touching. Finally Dean sighed. "You still smell like puke. And I'm not sleeping with an angel that smells like puke. Lets go."

And it was good, it really was, as Dean practically lifted the angel out of bed and carried him to the bathroom where he started to run warm water and soap. Once the tub was full, Dean gently took off Castiel's underwear and put him in the tub before shucking his off and climbing in behind him. He let the water soak them and the suds alight on their skin before Dean gently started to clean Castiel's body, all the intimate parts alike. He made sure he was clean and comfortable and by the time he was done, Cas smelled like lilac and was half asleep. Dean smiled as he got out and then helped the sleepy angel out. He dried him and smiled at how soft Castiel's skin was, rubbed lotion into every inch of his skin, making it smoother than it already was, and then dressed him in the softest cotton pajamas he had.

By the time Castiel was in bed, bundled on top of Dean, the hunter's hands all over his stomach and that tiny bump, Castiel was warm and felt at peace.

He also decided to not tell Dean about the whole 'Falling' thing. That could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**Goodness! And I'm forgetting to ask Susangel how she's liking it so far. So?**

**Dean: Do you like watching me be a sap?**

**Cas: Do you enjoy watching me in wretched misery?**

**Sam: *bitch* Do you like seeing me get my ass-kicked by Gabe at checkers?**

**Gabe: *smile* Do you like seeing me be AWESOME?**

**Eve: *CHECKS YES TO ALL***

**The rest of you can answer these Q's too in your REVIEWS!**


	3. Episode 3: A Little Humor Never Hurt

**Sorry this one is so short guys. its just... i promised my BB Hami that i would write some more to The Call, so i am and I'm posting it today (hopefully). So i wanted another chappie at least for today. This one is mostly cuteness and humor. So there.**

**There will be a longer one tomorrow! I promise. 'Cause imma start in on the months till the countdown when the _baby_...pops. So. there's also a super-de-duper SECRET Cas is still keeping from Dean. Which'll help with my whole plot thingy, cus this kinda sorta not-really has one guys.**

**Dean: Wow. A plot. Well there's something you don't see every day with YOUR writing.**

**Me: JERK!**

**Dean: *smirk* Bitch.**

**Sam: HEY! *bitch-face* That's me and Dean's thing.**

**Gabe: Awe babe. its ok. At least she's not doing OUR thing.**

**Me: O.o What has been heard, cannot be unheard. **

**Cas: I could have fulfilled my entire existance without having those... mental pictures.**

**Eve: O.O MORE.**

**Disclaimer: Really? You don't know by now that i don't own and never will? That i just take them from Kripke's shelves and play with them just as badly as he does?**

* * *

Dean and Castiel woke up early the next morning. Mostly due to the fact that Castiel's gut had twisted and he was running out of bed and throwing up the next second. Dean, of course, was there, the truth now known to him and making him jittery as he helped Castiel through his episode.

Once the angel was back in bed, Dean got up and started to get dressed. Castiel sat up, a soft look of confusion on his face. He was munching on saltines and was probably getting crumbs all over the bed. That would definitely be uncomfortable when they went to bed later.

"Where are you going Dean?" Castiel asked, and Dean smiled at the hint of hysteria in his voice.

"I'm going to Sam and Gabe because I want to tell them the amazing news," Dean responded as he leaned down to kiss the crumbs from Cas's lips. "About," another kiss, "The," a quick lick as he tasted salt, "Baby," Dean finished. He bumped noses with Cas. "Don't worry. I'll bring them over so we can-"

"_No_," Castiel suddenly snapped. For some reason he was now in a sour mood. "You can tell them. I'm exhausted. I don't feel like talking to them." He buried himself under the covers groaning as Dean stood by the bed and lifted an eyebrow.

Dean raised his hands in surrender, although Castiel couldn't see them. "Ok, ok. I'll go tell them. We'll probably go out for breakfast. Do want me to pick you up before we g-?"

"_No,"_ Castiel snapped back just as grumpy. "Just..." Now he sounded unsure. "Just bring me something back."

"Yeah," Dean said, smiling as he decided to humor him. "Like what?"

"Something with..." There was a moments silence under the pile of blankets that were essentially Castiel. "Something with walnuts," he finally said. There was a yawn.

Dean smiled and found Castiel's head under the blankets, giving his forehead a kiss. "Something with walnuts coming right up. Get some sleep Cas."

After a yawn, Castiel snapped, "I'm _not_ sleeping." After another yawn, he admitted, "Just... resting my eyes... a bit." He was passed out by the time Dean was walking out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

Dean made his way still smiling to his brother's and angel's room. He was going to be a dad. A dad to a half angel baby. Cas's baby. Wow. His life had just gotten a million times better. Maybe post apocalyptic life wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Dean made it to room 45B and knocked. When he got no answer, he opened the unlocked door and walked in. And then he screamed and walked back out, slamming the door. "Holy shit, put some clothes on!" he bellowed behind him and into the room.

"Serves you right!" Gabriel yelled back from inside the room where he was untangling himself from a still sleepy Sam. "Moronic hunter, barging into our room while knowing that we're sexually active adults." Gabe shook his head and started to drag his boxers back on as Sam cackled maniacally while rolling around in bed.

"That was just _great_," Sam finally got out as he hauled his gigantic body out of the bed and went on a hunt for some underwear of his own.

"The early morning blow job or your brother being scarred for life?" Gabriel asked him seriously.

After a few minutes of _actually_ thinking, Sam answered honestly, "Both."

* * *

It was a few minutes later that the motel room door opened and Dean was let in. He wrinkled his nose as he walked into the room and stopped Sam from closing the motel door. "Damn, it smells like sex and sweat in here. Keep the damn door open and let some fresh air in."

As Sam rolled his eyes and made a bitch face, Gabriel sniffed around and made a similar face. "Eeww. He's right. You stink Sam."Sam in turn rolled his eyes and finished tying his left shoe.

"So," Dean said, suddenly nervous. What if they didn't believe him? Hell, he barely believed him. "Um... I got some news. Well, Cas and I have some news but he's not up for coming over. Hell, he was down right pissy when it came down to it." There was a fond smile on his face that was making Sam smile and Gabe grin. Dean noticed and coughed self-consciously. "Uh, so, um, yeah."

Gabe blinked and let a small smile come to his face. "Ok. Spit it out, mutton-head."

Dean scowled and then his features abruptly went to unsure. "Um... Guess what? You wouldn't believe it but..."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"...Casispregnant," Dean said, rushing his words together.

Gabe blinked and then looked at Sam who shrugged. The archangel then shoved his pinky finger into his ear to clean it out of wax and then looked at Dean expectantly, saying, "Could you possibly...repeat that? In speeds listenable by human ears?"

Dean sighed, then took in a deep breath. "Castiel. Is. Pregnant. And... I'm the father..." Dean started to rub his neck, looking away from them. When he looked back, he was surprised.

Sam and Gabe started laughing. Laughing. Like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my _God_, did you _see_ his _face_?" Gabriel said between chuckles.

Sam nodded. "_That_... that was _awesome_."

"_What_?" Dean said, his tone definitely angry. "I'm serious. He _is_ having a baby. And it _is_ mine."

Gabe nodded. "We know." Sam nodded too and wiped at a stray tear on his face, a smile plastered to his face.

"What?" Dean said, stupefied.

"Angel, remember?" Gabe said. "I saw it when he was puking his guts up."

Dean blinked as it clicked. "And you didn't say anything?" he hissed, getting into the shorter being's space.

"Would you have believed me?" Gabriel asked seriously.

Dean stepped back and blinked some more. Well, no. he wouldn't have. Huh. The archangel have his back. Who'd've thunk it? "Oh," Dean said.

"Mmmhmm. _Oh_, he says," Gabe said throwing his coat on. "You owe me breakfast Winchester."

Dean nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah. Was going anyway."

As they made their way outside, Sam said, "Isn't Cas coming?"

Dean shook his head. "Um... he was a little _emotional_ this morning. Didn't want to come and talk to you guys."

Gabe groaned. "Oh God he was bitching _already_?"

Dean scowled shoving the angel into the Impala and then apologizing to his baby for getting angel schmuck on her. "No," he snapped. And then, "Well, kinda. But you shouldn't be complaining, you're not dealing with him every hour of the day."

Gabe groaned even louder. "Oh God, you're already bitching?"

Sam shoved him into the car smiling as Dean scowled and said, "You shouldn't be complaining. You're not the one dealing with him every hour of the day."

As Gabe burst out into laughter, Dean hit the gas and said, "That's it. No pancakes for you two."

"Yeah," Gabriel snorted. "Like that's ever stopped us."

"Eeww Gabe! Not those kinds of pancakes!"

"Oh...Sorry."

* * *

**Me: Well?**

**Gabe: I kinda... love myself. yeah. 8D**

**Sam: *eyeroll***

**Dean: *twitchtwitch* Oh God. Oh GOD. Gabe... full-frontal.**

**Cas: . Don'tlook, don'tlook, don'tlook.**

**Dean: *eyesclosed* C'mere babe. I'll sheild you from the ugly.**

**Cas: *blindly walks over***

**Eve: I.I... O.O MORE!**

**Review?**


	4. Episode 4: Are We There Yet?

********

**So sorry guys! I just had so much school and ugh, had to get ready for a trip to Boston of all places. Why so far, stupid school, why so far? Why can't we just go to Mystic Aquarium? Why? I love the belugas there!**

**Then again, i've been there millions of times, so.**

**This has been long in coming and two days late. Thank Susangel for reminding me a million times like she needs to keep doing to write this. That's the only way its coming along. I saw many of you enjoyed Welcome Home the last part to The Call 'verse. So glad you liked. More stuff that is Destiel is coming. Like with this.**

**Dean: Took you long enough!**

**Cas: Dean! That is rude.**

**Dean: *is sorry***

**Gabe: Wow Deano. You are his bitch.**

**Sam: Gabe! That was rude.**

**Gabe: O.O *is sorry***

**Dean: *leer* I could say the same, Gabey-poo.**

**Gabe: I.I Only Sam gets to call me that, and that's only in the bedroom!**

**Sam: *facepalm***

**Cas: *facepalm***

**Eve: So... about sam... in that bedroom... with you...**

**Warnings: I find these fun. They is like spoilers. Me wuvs spoilers. Um... demmee see... Um... Sabriel fluff, that is so sweet your teeth ache. Um...Destiel fluff " ". Ditto marks there. See I is smart. Um... OOOHHH! Bobby sob-story. So sad background. Mmmkay. Oh and baby issues. Not that bad though.**

**Disclaimer: It will be mine. it will. ANd no, i'm not acting like Becky would in this situation, going over breathing techniques when i hear the words Super and Natural together *totally is*.**

**Read on.**

**

* * *

**

Dean smiled. Sam was asleep in the back, Gabe lying on his lap, his head lolling as they went over bumps. Cas was asleep in the passenger's seat, head leaning into the window. His breath fogged up the glass every time he breathed out and Dean was pretty sure he was going to crash if he didn't stop staring whenever that happened.

He looked back to the road, taking the right exit that would bring them to Kansas. They were on their way to Bobby's. The old hunter didn't know what Dean called the 'great news' and Dean didn't want to waste time over the phone. He wanted to go and see the old man in person. Cas was proof enough all on his own.

He felt slightly guilty dragging his angel across the U.S., suggested that Cas just poof them there, but the angel had looked at him all panic like and said no. Dean could take a hint. Cas might not be able to do that stuff with a baby on the way. He could understand. Now Gabriel, he was just being an ass. Said he wanted a real road trip with his beau and such, complete with cramped sleeping spaces apparently, by the way they were squished together in the back. But Dean had reason to believe that neither one would have complained were they awake.

Beside him, Castiel stirred. He moved around and then shifted in his seat, lifting his head from the window. It was about nine in the morning, the sun streaming through the clear glass. As Castiel opened his eyes, the blue smashing the breath from Dean's chest, the sunlight illuminated him. Cas gave a small smile, his pink lips stretching. Dean knew better.

He pulled over just in time for the angel to lean out the door and throw up whatever he had eaten last night. The sound of his retching and, Dean guessed, the smell, woke Sam up. The younger Winchester sniffed and then gagged, though mockingly, and then shoved his angelic boyfriend off of his lap. Gabriel looked up miffed and then settled back down; no way was he moving.

Dean looked over to see Cas wiping his mouth and nodding his head in thanks as Dean handed him a bottle of water. He knew soon, Cas would need to pee, since his bladder was being a bitch lately. They had lost more time pit-stopping for Cas than they did for Dean's stomach. And that was saying something.

"You ok?" Dean asked him.

Castiel nodded weakly and waved him off. "Just peachy." Suddenly, his eyes widened and his face started to break out into a smile. Castiel leaned back in his seat as Dean got back on the road and basked in the glory he was going through. Dean loved these parts of Castiel's pregnancy, when the baby would send waves of happiness through him. It usually happened after Cas used the bathroom, or threw up, or satisfied a craving. The baby was happy then. But when it was exceptionally strong was when Dean was doing the touching on Cas. He practically glowed and then, Dean could feel what the baby was shooting through Castiel's veins too just by touching his skin. It truly was amazing.

Even now Dean was stealing a little glory, taking hold of Castiel's hand as he got some happy vibes. The vibes got stronger and happier as he did so, and Castiel cracked an eye open and beamed at him. The bags under his eyes from fitful sleep were gone and Dean felt a million times better; it was like the baby could feel its parents tiredness and was trying to make up for it.

"Crack a window, would you Sammy? Those two are making me sick!"

Dean shot Gabe a death glare, which only made the archangel laugh and his brother smile. 'I hate you, you know that?"

"Dean, no fighting with my brother. Please," Castiel said brokenly beside him. And Dean sighed. Because when Cas had that voice on, Dean couldn't deny him. He just couldn't. He shot Gabe an, 'I'll get you later' look and turned his eyes back to the road.

An hour later, Cas squeezed his hand. "Bathroom Cas?" Dean asked, only a little exasperated. He was turning into a rest-stop when Castiel gasped making him turn toward him and said, "N-no."

Dean immediately pulled over, cutting the engine, throwing a glance over to make sure Gabe was getting his angel ass up there. He was. "What is it Cas? Where does it hurt?" Because Dean knew that look. That look of pain. Castiel squeezed his eyes closed. He bit his lip and let out a whimper, making Dean's heartbreak and yell, "Cas. _Where_?"

"Upper abdomen," he gasped out and Gabriel was there, tearing Cas's shirt open and skimming his fingers over his stomach. His whole abdomen was covered in a giant bruise. Dean felt his heart go into his throat. Was this what an angelic miscarriage looked like? _Oh please God no_, he thought. _Not Cas, not now. Not my family._

But Gabriel's eyes opened and he just sighed. "Thank God," he breathed out.

"What?" Dean said, pushing Gabe away from his significant other and pulling Cas's shirt closed, holding the trembling angel to him. "What the hell is that?"

"His organs are pushing around," Gabriel said. "The baby's growing, which is great, and the body's making room, but his organs are moving around and a small part of his intestine ruptured. He'll heal." And even as he said it, the bruise turned lighter.

Dean sighed in relief, feeling like he was going to cry. That was so close, too close. "Will this happen again?"

Gabe bitch-faced at him. "How the hell should I know? I've never seen a male angel pregnant, Dean. What I'm telling you is on the job stuff, not past knowledge." He made a thoughtful face. "Although, now that I mention it... Sammy, write all this down will you?"

Sam, to Dean's horror and disbelief, got out a notebook and started to scrawl things down. "Why?" he asked, although he had already complied.

"You know," Gabe said, walking out of the car and heading toward the rest stop, "Just in case _you_ ever knock _me_ up."

Sam blanched and Dean just had to laugh. He liked Gabriel.

Sometimes.

* * *

Inside Cas hissed as he used the bathroom, which may have made Dean laugh (the fact that he actually needed to use the facilities now, that is) but for the fact that he was in pain. When he came out and Dean went in before he could flush, he saw that there was blood mixing with the urine.

"That is so messed up," he growled. He wanted to punch something.

Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean immediately knew he was in a bitchy mood. "It's not like someone did this to me Dean. It happens."

Dean felt guilt tug at his gut. But someone _had_ done this to Cas. He _had_. Cas was going to be in pain and then in excruciating pain and it was his fault. But he couldn't find it in him to get too guilty. He was too happy about the result of this. The baby part.

Castiel splashed some water on his face and sighed as the water dripped down. He was pretty hot when he did that, but Dean wasn't fucking him, not while there was a living baby inside of him. They'd have plenty of time to do that when the little guy was sleeping soundly in a crib in the next room. He wasn't risking anything.

Speaking of little guy, was it going to be a girl or a boy? Cas was around two months now. He had shared with Dean that he was probably only going to be pregnant for six to seven months. Did that mean that now that he was at least a third through it, he could tell the baby's sex?

"So, Cas," Dean said, wrapping his arms around him from the back as the angel looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing one of Dean's plaid button-ups, but there was the slight bulge of his bump. It had gotten marginally bigger over the course of the trip. "Boy, girl? You have a preference?"

Castiel turned around in Dean's arms and looked into those jade eyes. What he was about to say was from the bottom of his heart. "No. I don't have a preference. As long as they have a little bit of you in them, I wouldn't care if they were deformed. They're still _yours_." And then, as Dean held back the tears that he really didn't want to come out, Castiel added, "And can we get some ice cream? Vanilla. With... ketchup and soy beans on top. Yes. I would very much enjoy that Dean."

Dean cracked up at that, making Castiel scowl. "Sure Cas. Sure." Castiel ripped himself away from Dean and the hunter rolled his eyes. "Here we go again..."

"I don't see what you find so funny, Dean. I just want something to eat. And I happen to want that. Is there anything wrong with that? I don't think so. If you have a problem with what I eat, then tell me Dean, tell me so I can stop and make it better for you, because that's hat I strive to do because-"

Dean shut him up with a kiss. "No Cas. I don't have a problem with your food. Eat what you want." He kissed him again. "I love you anyways."

Castiel scowled and then kissed Dean. "Fine." And he walked out. Dean shook his head. What a pain.

But he was _his_ pain and Dean would deal with him a thousand times over.

* * *

Dean made his way out of Kansas at about two that after noon. They were headed straight for Nebraska and after that they were straight on a route for South Dakota and straight for Bobby. In the back, Sam and Gabe were playing a half-assed game of 'I Spy' in which every answer was tree. Dean couldn't help but snickering as they spoke. It went something like this:

"I spy with my little eye something brown on the bottom and green on top."

Gabe blinked. "Um... tree?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. You're turn."

"OK. Let's see you get this one Winchester. I spy with my little eye something... with a vertical log."

Sam snorted and said, "Let me guess. Tree?"

"I _hate_ you. Your turn."

Sam shook his head. "Um... ok. I spy with my little eye something... something bushy on top and... really straight and narrow on the bottom."

Gabe screwed up his face. "Well, Sammy, if we're talking about your dick, then we should also add-"

"STOP!" Sam exclaimed, eyes wide, hands over his ears. "_Tree_, _tree_! It's a god-damned TREE! _Jesus_ Gabriel."

Dean was laughing in the front. Beside him, Castiel was happily slurping up his vanilla ice cream slathered in ketchup and sprinkled with soy beans. Dean tried not to gag. But he looked so happy, so Dean let it go. Although, the woman's face when Dean had ordered it at the last rest stop was priceless.

Her response had been: "Expecting father?"

To which he replied with a goofy smile: "You'd better believe it. Otherwise, those words would never have come out of my mouth."

But Cas was happy and he was almost done and the bruise was almost all gone and he seemed a little rounder up front as weird as that sounded, now that the baby had more room. And anyway, Cas was happy.

Did he mention that? That Cas was happy?

Because that was really his main goal. To keep his pregnant angel boyfriend happy throughout this whole ordeal. And he would keep that as his main goal until he was holding a little bundle of human/angel baby.

* * *

By four o'clock they had stopped only once for Castiel to throw-up and pee. Dean saw this as a good sign, that maybe this stage was falling to the past. He hoped so. Castiel looked like he really needed a good bath anyway.

By six o'clock, Castiel was falling asleep again and Dean was itching for some cuddle time, though he wouldn't admit it. So he pulled over into a rest stop's parking lot and switched with Sam and Gabe. He helped Cas into the back seat, letting him stretch out and lay his head on Dean's lap and Sam and Gabe sat up front. His music was abruptly changed to something more New Age-ish, but Dean couldn't complain, not when Cas's sweet breath was puffing on his jeans, his hands curling into his shirt and his body moving up and down as he breathe in out finally in a steady sleep.

Dean smiled, not able to help himself and kissed Cas's temple. He then lifted his shirt again to check on the bruise. It was a fading yellow color and for that he was grateful. His gaze got sidetracked to Cas's abdomen. Yeah, it was definitely bigger. The smooth skin was curved, the belly button popping more and a dark line was forming that passed through his navel and disappeared beneath his pants and went up to Cas's mid chest. Sam had told him that that happened to pregnant woman. He had ignored why. Oh well.

Dean swallowed loudly and then placed his hand flat on the medium sized bump. He pressed down slightly, looking around, feeling around more like. Instead of an actual thing, he felt warmth emanate from it and he felt this gush of happiness. Cas shifted in his sleep, a small smile coming to his face as he pressed it further into Dean's lap.

"You know, if it was anyone but you, I'd call them a creeper." Dean looked up to see Gabe peeking at him from over the headrest of his seat.

"Aw, bite me," he said half-heartedly. He couldn't seem to be really mad, not when this was happening. It felt amazing.

"Huh. You're really happy, aren't you?" Dean nodded. "Good. So is he." Gabe motioned to a sleeping Cas.

Dean smiled. "Then at least I'm doing something right," he said.

"Hey, man, you'll be a great dad," Sam said from his place in the driver's seat, passing yet another toll-booth. They were getting close to South Dakotan state lines. "You worry too much. I mean, look at how I turned out."

Dean burst out laughing and Gabe smirked. "Oh yeah, Sammy, you turned out like a charm. Started the Apocalypse, dated a demon bitch, drank her blood-"

"Ended the apocalypse, ended that demon blood thing, ended that demon..." Sam said and then in a whisper so Dean wouldn't hear, "Ended that relationship. I didn't think you were much of one to hold grudges Gabe."

"I'm not," the archangel protested quietly as Dean was lulled to sleep by the movements of the car.

"'Cause if you wanna go at it, I could always bring up that stupid pagan goddess-bitch, what was her name? _Kali_." Sam almost spat the name.

Gabe chuckled. "Yeah, you could. But you won't. 'Cause you're Sam Winchester. The guy who helped save the world. And me, as a matter-of-fact. So count your blessings, kiddo."

Sam pretended to count on his fingers. "I only count five."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Five?"

Sam nodded. "Five."

"I'm curious."

Sam smiled. "Well, there's Dean, obviously, with the fact that he's happy and with someone he loves starting a life of his own. Then there's Cas, an awesome best friend to have and the love of my older brother's life, the one thing that makes him happiest. There's the baby those two are going to have, the thing that's really more a miracle than a blessing but a blessing nonetheless." He paused. "How many was that?"

"Three," Gabe said. "Two more to go."

"Ok then. Then there's Bobby, the father I never had, but always wished I would, though not in the way it happened, the great guy who helped raise me and Dean and was a real sport about it, who helped us even when we being pains in the ass, and even sold his soul for our cause."

"Oh wow, Sammy, you're breaking my heart," Gabe said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Could you spare me the theatrics and get onto number five please?"

Sam smiled softly now. "Blessing number five is the most important."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Its what's been keeping me going for a while now, what I dream of, what makes me happy when I'm down. It's the blessing that I thank God for every single day at every chance I get and pray that I won't ever lose just as much. Because honestly, without this blessing, I don't think I'll be able to live."

"And what is it?" Gabe asked, his eyes strangely watering, a cotton blocked feeling in his throat.

"_You_."

The car was silent and if Dean smirked a little in his sleep, no one really noticed.

And then, "You know, if you weren't driving, I'd probably have attacked you by now?"

Sam smiled. "I know."

Gabe nodded. "Good. But as it is, we have a dozing righteous man in the back sleeping with his pregnant angel boyfriend and they happen to be our brothers and niece/nephew and I'd rather not make you crash. Precious cargo and such."

Sam blinked. "Dude. Weirdest sentence _ever_."

Gabe snorted. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Morning hit and Dean woke up to a face full of angel. Horny angel as it seemed since Cas was literally forcing his tongue down Dean's throat and moaning as he rutted against him.

Dean broke away and chuckled when Cas whimpered at the loss. "Morning sunshine," he greeted, pushing some of Cas's hair out of the way. He realized that they were in South Dakota, outside a diner. On a sticky note in the front in Sam's handwriting was a note saying: _Inside. Come in if you wake up_. Dean shook his head, kissed Cas quick and went to get out of the car, but the angel kept a firm grip on him.

"Dean." He looked into Dean's eyes. Castiel had hot waves of desire going through him right now and felt like he would explode if he didn't get off on them.

Dean saw where this was going. "Cas no. The baby..."

Castiel rolled his eyes, suddenly sassy. "I'm not asking for _that_. Just... something quick. Anything. Even if you just kiss me for a while." Yes. That would help. Actually, that's all he really wanted right now, that would be enough.

Dean looked into those eyes, got lost in blue and then sighed. Truth was, he still couldn't say no. "Yeah, ok." He leered. "C'mere."

It is safe to say that it was more than _just_ kissing.

* * *

Gabriel rolled his eyes at what he saw coming in through the diner door. "Here come the stragglers."

Dean had a huge grin on his face, tucking his shirt back into his pants and Castiel was rocking a full body flush. Either way, they both looked satisfied. As they sat down, Sam grimaced and said, "Did you guys just have a quickie in the backseat?"

Castiel may have been blushing, or it may have been his flushed skin, but either way Dean answered, "One that is none of you god-damned business and two, it's _my_ car."

Gabe scrunched up his nose. "That was answer enough for me."

Sam just rolled his eyes and said, "And I thought Cas was supposed to be the bitchy one."

A chorus of, "Hey!" went up. One from Dean, one from Cas, one from Gabe.

"I _am_ _not_ bitching," Dean bitched.

"I do _not_ _**bitch**_," Castiel bitched.

"That was _my_ line!" Gabe bitched.

And Sam just laughed and laughed and laughed as everyone ignored him for the remainder of the morning, all wearing his patented Bitchface.

* * *

They reached the salvage yard the next day and as Gabe magicked there things to Bobby's front porch, Dean took a deep breath and knocked. He was pretty nervous now that the time had come to actually tell Bobby that he was an expecting father. For a dude angel.

Crap.

"Maybe we shouldn't have-"

"Don't even Dean," Sam answered just as quick. "Its Bobby. I'm sure he's seen weirder..."

"I doubt it." And then the door opened.

There stood Robert Steven Singer, all 5'11" of him. He had a baseball cap on that said Budweiser and a plaid button up that was way well-worn, a few tears here and there, a few more grease-stains that were nearly acceptable. He squinted at them and smiled.

"You idjits, took you long enough to come for a visit." He started off by hugging Dean, very manly, and then moving onto Sam. He started in surprise when he saw the angels though. He knew all about their relationships with his 'sons', and was alright with that and respected them (read: Castiel). His eyes flicked from Gabriel to Castiel who was in another of Dean's shirts, which was enough to set Bobby's internal alarms off already. Pair that with the slightly tired look, the way he had one hand pressed to his back in a backache and one to his head in a headache and Bobby was sure he knew what was wrong, although it was kind of hard to believe because: hello, man. "Are you _pregnant_?"

Dean and Sam's mouths fell open as Gabe cackled and Castiel, looking a dash embarrassed mumbled out, "Yes."

Bobby rolled his eyes and looked at Dean. "And I expect you're the baby's daddy?" Dean nodded. So did Bobby. "Idjit." He sighed. Then he looked at Castiel who looked like he was suffering and Dean who looked like he was in shock. "Well c'mon, boy. Get your prego angel inside, he looks like he's about to drop."

Dean looked to Cas and saw that it was true, that the angel probably just wanted to take a nap and practically tripped over himself getting to him. To everyone's surprise, he picked Castiel up, bridal style and carried him in as Gabe cracked, "The honeymoon they never had."

Bobby snapped back, "Get the damn bags in Gabe."

Gabe rolled his eyes, as Sam just blinked and his boyfriend levitated all their bags inside the house. There wasn't much, but enough that Gabe didn't really grab them all, leaving one or two for Bobby and Sam to pick up and bring in.

"So, this is really happening?" Bobby asked, gesturing to where Dean was lying Cas down on a couch, a pillow under his head, all fluffed up, an adoring look in both their eyes as Dean slipped under him so Cas was laying on him, Dean's hand on the bump that was now visible to Bobby and, he noticed, quickly turning from a bump into a baby belly.

"This is really happening" Sam replied.

Bobby shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Idjit."

Sam nodded and Gabe laughed, "You're telling me."

* * *

For once, Dean was the one sleeping, not Cas. In fact, the whole house was sleeping except for the pregnant angel. He was sitting on the couch in the study, laying back and running his fingers up and down his full stomach, feeling pulses of grace entwined with soul flicker through him and run through his blood. It was quite beautiful.

He jumped though when he heard a noise come from the stairway. It wasn't Dean or Sam, he'd have known by there souls if it was. And it wasn't Gabe, he'd have been able to tell by the grace. No, it was...

"You idjit, what're you doing up boy?" Bobby came and sat at Cas's feet.

Castiel shrugged. "I was having trouble sleeping and was not willing to wake Dean up because of it."

Bobby shook his head. "Hey, that's what he's here for. You're having a baby. It's a joint responsibility. You can wake that idjit up whenever you want to."

Castiel cracked a smile at Bobby's, but he noticed something haunting in the older man's. "How did you know?" Of course, he was asking how Bobby had guessed when it wasn't a sane possibility, normally.

Bobby sighed, caving at the softness of Castiel's voice and the fact that he was expecting. "My...my wife, Karen... we were young when she died but... before the incident... at least a year before..." He sighed. "She was pregnant too."

Castiel sucked in a breath. He hadn't known, Dean had never said. But he was having the feeling that Dean didn't even know either.

"She was... beautiful. Glowed like the sun too. You kinda do too Cas, although I'm guessing your brighter on the angel spectrum?" Castiel nodded dumbly. So did Bobby. "Anyways, she was looking like you just around her third-fourth month. Things started going wrong then." He looked away, his voice getting thick and heavy. "Miscarriage." He shook his head. "You know... we never could get her pregnant again after that. We tried, but... well, it didn't work. And then the demon came and... well you know."

Castiel nodded. That much he did.

"Whenever I saw her, I always felt that other presence in her. The baby. I felt it in you too. I bet Dean feels it," Bobby continued. "It's kinda like I get a second chance this time around, though not with my own. I'm gonna make sure Dean gets his family."

Castiel sat up, tears streaking down his cheeks and he blamed his crazy hormones. He took Bobby's hand, saw that the hunter had been crying too and placed it over his stomach. The baby sent a bolt of happiness through them both and Bobby's eyes widened. The baby liked him, recognized its grandparent.

"It's your family too, Bobby," Cas said as the older man gazed down at him in amazement. "You've made a great father to them." Dean and Sam he meant and they both knew it. "You'll make an amazing grandfather. I know it."

* * *

**So? Was that worthy? Almost 4, 500 words, just seven words short of it actually. But good though, right? I mean, I've been listening to crappy classic music while writing this, babysitting my little cousin. Cas's 'craving'? Well, that was what was in front of me on the table. My uncle was cleaning out his fridge. Yeah. **

**Also. Like my Bobby story? I always wondered why he didn't have kids when it was obvious that he was good with them and liekd them (Dean adn Sam Wee!chesters, duh). So this is why.**

**Also, some Sabriel sappiness? Yeah, huh? 8D**

**Eve: YES!**

**Gabe: *harumph***

**Sam: *smile***

**Cas: That was sweet.**

**Dean: *clawing eyes out* I'm blind, I'm blind! *looks at everyone* And i was FULL-FRONTAL!**

**Cas: I was horny.**

**Me&Eve&Dean&Sam&Gabe: O.o Did he just say... OMD.**

**Dean: You still feeling it? *leer-eyebrow wiggle***

**So before this gets out of hand... what say you guys? **

**Review?**


	5. Episode 5: I Am My Beloveds

**So. I got another chappie up. This one is super long, since i feel i have been lacking. Also, THINGS happen in this one. Read my warning.**

**Dean: So... what's with you and these warnings?**

**Cas: Maybe she's being safe Dean.**

**Sam: Yeah, Dean. Ever think of that?**

**Dean: What is this, pick on Dean day?**

**Gabe: Probably.**

**Eve: Don't listen to them Dean! I still love you.**

**Dean: O.o**

**Cas: *grrrr***

**Eve: *AHHHH!***

**Anyway.**

**Warning: Emotional Gabe, big-brotherness, emo-Sam (when isn't he though?), feelings!, Dean(he's a warning in himself), Cas hurt and pain (becasue its great to make him squirm), creepy unborn-baby powers, vampires, violence, near-deaths of main charcters, sappiness (cus i can't resist sappiness!), firsts, prayers, manly kissing, tongue, not answering your phone, nut shells, hebrew stuff, rude cashier people that are homophobes, Gabe caring about other people that aren't Sam, panic attacks and chili. Yeah, i think that's it. If i missed somethiing, you can bitch in your review.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this. Or i would be a middle-aged man with a balding scalp and receding hairline with millions of dollars saved up and sitting a facy schmancy bank account that i'll probably roll in before i go to sleep.**

**Read.**

**Nothing Is Ever Easy: Episode Five**

Dean flinched at the cry that came from his room upstairs and ran. It has been two months since Cas told him he was pregnant, so Cas was three months now. And they'd been at Bobby's most of the time. And then Cas has wanted to stay at Bobby's so Dean and Sam were stuck doing local jobs, unless they were important because then Sam and Gabriel went. Dean always stayed behind, not wanting to leave Cas, no matter if it was with his brother and surrogate father, never mind with his angel's own brother.

So now Dean was running up the stairs and threw rooms to find theirs. The throwing up had stopped a few weeks back, so Dean figured that was definitely over, but the cravings had just intensified. Sometimes, he didn't even know how Castiel stomached the stuff he asked for, but the angel was always eternally grateful.

Cas had gone from a bump, to a full on belly. But that was supposed to be expected, seeing as angels had six months and Cas was halfway through his pregnancy now. But the internal bleeding had been happening more often. And for some reason, Cas wasn't healing as fast anymore. He was full of bruises, the ugly marks peppering his skin and when ever Dean saw them, he felt his stomach flip and hugged Cas closer to him. He had caused this, although it was a joyous thing. But it was hurting Cas. What would happen when the baby came?

He shook his head, running into their room to see what was wrong. No use in worrying over it now, when it was so far off. He walked in to see the blinds closed and Castiel curled up in a ball on the bed. Walking over, Dean bent down to see what was wrong.

"Cas?"

He got a moan as a response. As gently as he could, Dean moved Cas over and untangled him from himself, allowing himself a small smile at the beauty that was Castiel's baby-belly before he went on to lift up the large shirt that Castiel used as a night gown. Dean took in a deep breath. There was a large, purplish bruise on Castiel's side that didn't seem to be healing. But he knew there was much more to it than that. "Cas, what is it? What's wrong?"

Castiel opened his eyes, wide and clear blue from the pain. "The baby, the bleeding... its hurting them too." The pain in Castiel's eyes intensified and Dean's heart broke for the millionth time since this thing had started. Castiel was more worried about the baby than himself. "I hate it when its hurt, or feeling hurt," Castiel continued. He shook his head, a few tears running down his face. "Its not right and I can't do anything about it."

Dean shook his head, swallowing hard and wiping the tears from Castiel's face. "Oh Cas," he murmured. Moving Castiel around gently, he gingerly picked him up and slid under the angel so that Castiel was leaning against his chest as he laid down on the bed under him. He stroked Cas's hair and hated that he was convulsing in his arms. Dean rubbed at Castiel's bruise for a while, wanting to make it disappear and feeling anxious at the fact that it wasn't when it should have been gone. "Cas, Cas, Cas. I don't know what to do for you," he whispered into the angel's ear. He paused and then asked, "Why are the blinds shut?"

Castiel shifted in his arms and murmured into his chest, "Headache. A really big headache that refuses to leave me be." He looked up at Dean and gave a short laugh. "At least I have you."

Dean hugged him close. "You'll never not have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Because I would hate to have to deal with him." Dean looked up to see Gabriel and Sam in the doorway, the larger man with a tray of food in his hands.

"Stop being a jerk Gabe," Sam scolded and walked in, placing the tray on the bedside table. "How is he?" he then whispered.

"My ears will not explode if you speak louder, Samuel. I'm not a flower," Castiel grumbled into Dean's chest, making all three men in the room smile.

"So it's like that?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah. Lucky me."

Dean let out a yelp and looked down incredulously at Castiel, who was sitting up, with difficulty. "Yes, you _are_ lucky. Do not be sassy and rude, Dean. You are not the one going through immeasurable pain and discomfort, _are_ you? So yes, you _are_ lucky." Castiel whipped his head around to the tray and started picking off grapes from a small bowl that Sam had brought in. And then, he recoiled and made a face, putting a hand over his mouth. "Sam, what _is_ that?"

Sam looked down at the bowl. "Chicken soup?"

Castiel gagged and Dean sat up, a hand to his back. "Please take it away," he moaned. "If not, I am going to _vomit_."

Sam made a face and looked to Gabe who snapped his fingers, the whole tray minus the grapes disappearing. "Thanks Gabe," Dean said, rubbing his hand up and down Castiel's back.

Gabe lifted his hands in surrender. "No problemo. I honestly didn't want to smell puke again."

"Gee, thanks Gabe. Nice of you to care," Sam said sarcastically. He turned to Dean. "We'll just... go now."

And with that they were gone.

Castiel looked a bit better now and when Dean lifted his shirt, the bruise was lightening, but not as fast as it used to. "Why isn't the damn thing healing?"

Castiel panicked. To tell Dean, or not to tell Dean, that was the question. He chose the latter. "Um... the baby is using a lot of my energy. I'm focusing on the more important thing right now. A bruise isn't going to kill me, Dean." It was a lot better than the true statement of, _because I can't heal myself like that anymore. And soon, never._

Dean rolled his eyes but then nodded. "Yeah. Ok. Makes sense I guess." He moved some hair out of Castiel's face. "So now what?"

Castiel yawned and knew exactly what he wanted to do: sleep. "I am tired. I am going to sleep. And you, you are staying with me." He latched onto Dean determined not to let him get anywhere. Hey hadn't slept-cuddled in a while and right now, Castiel was really craving human contact.

"Cas," Dean started to complain as his boyfriend ignored him and snuggled into his chest, wrapping his arms around Dean and using his head as a pillow. "I've got..." Dean stopped.

Castiel was looking up at him with big innocent eyes that screamed, PLEASE STAY. The eyes abruptly filled with tears and then those tears fell and Dean found himself kissing them away and off Cas's cheeks, rubbing his nose along that strong jaw and murmuring, "No, Cas, babe, don't cry. _Please_ don't cry, I _hate_ _it_ when you cry. No, babe, please don't. I'll stay, I'm staying." Castiel honestly couldn't help it; he just got so emotional with these things. He nodded trying to make the tears stop as Dean pulled him closer and kissed his hair, murmuring, "I'll always stay."

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Dean woke up before Castiel did, the small angel tangled with him. He yawned and checked his watch, wincing. It was three o'clock and he had planned on doing so much today. Apparently, being an expectant angel/human father meant you couldn't accomplish any of those plans.

He gently rolled out from under Castiel, untangling himself from him, and pushed the covers up, but not too much, since Castiel got heat flashes from time to time and usually ended up kicking the covers off in his sleep. Checking to make sure the blinds were properly closed, he gave a look at Castiel, who was now occupying the space Dean had been in, relishing in the warm spot left by Dean's body. The man was perfect, Dean was sure. His hair was mussed but he looked wonderful; his eyes may have been closed but he still looked so serene; his lips were parted slightly, drool sliding down Castiel's chin and soaking into the pillow sheet; his arms around his head, thing but sinewy and strong, his legs spread out and in different directions, one curled under him; his stomach, big as it was, protruding where he was laying on his side, perfect and magnificent excluding the bruises, holding Dean's first child inside of it.

So perfect and all his.

He sighed in content, just now noticing that he had been watching Castiel sleep and loving it. He walked over to the angel, kissed his forehead and then quietly left the room, making sure not to slam the door and close it as quietly as possible. Dean beamed as he made his way down the hall, past Sam and Gabe's room, past Bobby's and then to the stairs where he took two at a time and bounded into the kitchen. Sam was at the table, books and papers out in front of him. Bobby was at the stove, whipping up lunch. Gabe was nowhere to be found.

Sam looked up. "Someone's happy. What happened? Cas crave _you_ for a change?"

Dean mock laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny Sammy." And then he smiled. "Nah, nothing, its just... him. He's so... beautiful, you know? So serene and simple and I love it."

As Sam rolled his eyes, Bobby said from the stove, "It's 'cause he's pregnant boy. All those hormones rushing around and such."

Dean took a seat across from Sam and shrugged. "I honestly don't care what it is. I love him anyway." He scanned Sam's notes – more research to see if male angels had ever given birth before- and then said, "So where's your love-angel anyway?"

Sam looked up and scowled. "Gabe is out doing whatever Gabe does when he's not with us. You've gotta remember Dean, there's still a war going on up there." He pointed up to the ceiling with his pen. "And leaving Balthazar in charge doesn't seem like a good idea if you asked me."

"That's why we ain't asking ya," Bobby cracked from the stove making Dean chortle.

Sam rolled his eyes and bitch-faced. "Whatever. I'm not the one making comments about how beautiful my pregnant angel boyfriend is," Sam threw back. Bobby howled with laughter; Dean made faces.

"Don't talk about him like that," Dean said indignant. "And..." He seemed to stop and think for a moment.

Sam looked up. Dean never stopped and thought before he spoke. "What? What is it?"

His brother shrugged. "Well... I was thinking...you called him my boyfriend, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, so. No other way to describe it."

Dean waved a hand at him. "No, no, that's fine, it's just...What if he wasn't? Not anymore?"

Sam blanched. "Dean... Did you break up with Cas?" He looked horrified.

Dean scowled. "What? No! Why the hell would I...? Geez Sammy, for such a smart guy that was a stupid question." And Sam realized it too little, too late. The angel was having Dean's child. Why would Dean ever give that up? "No, what I meant was..." Now Dean turned very serious. "What if I asked him to marry me?"

The whole kitchen went quiet and all that was heard was the sizzle and pop of the fire on the stove. Finally, Sam cleared his throat and spoke. "You want to... _propose_ to him?" Dean nodded. "Are you _serious_?"

"Deadly."

"Dean," Sam said, running a hand through his long hair. He needed a haircut badly. "_Dean_, do you know how big that is? That's like... that's like asking someone to be bound to you forever, heart, soul, body, all of that. That's taking on the responsibility of someone else's happiness, not just your own."

Dean looked him in the eye. "Don't you think I _know_ that? Don't you think I've thought long and hard about this? Sam, I've been in love with the man for _four years_ and now he's _having my child_. No one else knows me as well as him, except maybe you, but you're my brother, and no knows him as well as me except maybe God, but that's his father. I'm _happy_ with him. I _want_ this Sam." Dean's eyes got glassy and he looked away for a moment. "I really honest-to-God _want_ this. I'm doing something for _myself_ for once in my life and I really _want_ this. Hell, I _need_ this, if I'm gonna get all down and honest with you two." He looked at Bobby. "I really do. I don't see myself making it a day without those two." He meant Cas and the baby. He looked back to Sam. "So Sam, the question is, _will he say yes_?"

Bobby went back to stirring whatever he had on the stove, like he dealt with his surrogate-sons wanting to gay-marry pregnant angels of the lord everyday. Sam sat there, staring at his brother and realizing for the first time since the conversation began that Dean was dead serious about this. He really was going to do this and wanted to do this and cared enough that he was asking about his brother's and alleged fiancé's best friend's opinion.

Sam sighed and said, "Well... do you have a ring?"

He was shocked when Dean nodded. "I was going to pick it up at noon but Cas wanted to take a nap and apparently I missed the memo that said I was his designated pillow."

Sam burst out laughing, because that's the type of thing a married man said about his pregnant wife to his friends at work and this was just so perfect wasn't it? The only person that could make his brother happy was one with freaky powers made by someone his brother acknowledged was real but didn't believe in, as weird as it sounded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Go get it. If Cas wakes up, we'll let him know you went out to run an errand."

Dean sat for a moment and then beamed a smile at his brother and Bobby and pushed away from the table, getting up and grabbing his coat. "Yeah, ok. Thanks Sammy." He waved at Bobby and then rushed from the house, trying not to look so excited.

After he was gone, Sam and Bobby shared an exasperated look. "Boys gonna give us an ulcer," Bobby quipped.

"Like he hasn't already," Sam said back.

There was a flutter of wings and then Gabriel was beside Sam, kissing his temple as the younger Winchester flicked through some more pages in a hide-bound book. "Hey babe," Gabe said and collapse into a chair, exhausted.

"Hey." Sam looked up. Gabe looked inexplicably tired. Sam reached a hand across the table and took Gabe's. It was scraped and rough. "You ok?"

Gabe looked up and chuckled tiredly. Sam was giving him his emotionally concerned puppy-eyes. He waved him off, though he really felt like he needed a hug. "M'fine. Don't worry your pretty little head off."

Sam smirked and tried to joke with Gabe and make him feel better. "Oh, so you admit it. I _am_ pretty."

Gabe chuckled and Sam thought: _Mission accomplished_. "If you wanted me to tell you that you were pretty Sam, all you had to do was ask." Bobby chuckled at the stove and then capped the pot, letting whatever was in there simmer. Gabe turned his nose to it. "Watcha making there Bobby?"

Taking a seat and a book from the pile in front of Sam, Bobby responded, "Eh, chili. You fancy that?"

Gabe shrugged. "So long as there's no cyan peppers in it, I'm good." Bobby grunted. "Say," gabe continued as the bookworms he associated with bookwormed, "Where's that hard-headed brother of yours? Can't seem to find him in the house."

Sam and Bobby looked to each other in a quick panic: how to tell Gabe. Uh oh. "Um... the thing is..." Bobby started, eternally grateful when Sam took over.

"Dean is getting a ring because he's proposing to Cas," Sam said. Bobby cringed.

"The hell boy?" he said to Sam. "What happened to letting him know easy? Like... like ripping off a band-aid. Yeah. What happened to that plan?"

"I don't remember making a plan that sounded like that. Hell, I don't even remember making a plan."

"Boy, you know what I mean-"

"Will both of you just shut-up?" Gabe exploded. Sam and Bobby's moths snapped shut and looked at gabe who seemed really confused. "Now then," he continued. "From the beginning. Where's Dean?"

"Out picking up your brother's engagement ring?" Sam said.

"Because the idjit's gonna propose?" Bobby finished.

"Right then," Gabe said. He looked at them both. "Don't...go anywhere and watch Cas." He got up and walked to the kitchen doorway. "Oh. And get out the First Aid kit will you? Because when we get home, Dean's going to need it."

And then he disappeared.

The room was silent for a few minutes until the chili pot started to whistle and Bobby had to get up and turn down the heat. It was now four o'clock. "So... that went.."

"Horribly wrong," Sam completed mid-sentence. He dropped his head into his hands. "My boyfriend is going to kill my brother. Great. Just what I need on a Saturday night. Just-fricking perfect."

As he groaned some more, Bobby put a hand to his shoulder and said, "No, no. He's not gonna kill 'em. Just... roughen him up a bit, is all." He didn't sound convincing.

Sam shook his head. "I don't buy it."

Bobby snorted. "I'm not exactly selling it boy."

"True that." Sam looked up. "Bobby, where's the First Aid kit?"

"Bathroom, under the sink on the left."

Sam got up. "I think I'll go get that now."

* * *

Dean exited the jewelry store, small black velvet box in hand. He was grinning like an idiot. The store proprietor that had been at the front today hadn't been the best person - when he asked Dean why he wasn't getting his girlfriend a diamond of something and Dean told him he was getting his boyfriend and engagement ring, he had sneered and almost whipped the box at him – but that was ok. He didn't that guy's permission or approval. He was happy the way things were working out.

He tossed the box up and caught it in his hand, whistling like a fucking old guy and loving it when he felt it. Dean was just walking past an abandoned alleyway, no longer in use. But the hairs on the back of his neck were erect and a chill was going up his spine. It was already starting to get dark out, stupid winter month of October, and he knew it probably wouldn't be smart to check it out alone and with no weapons.

But Dean, being Dean, did it anyway.

Shoving the box into his pocket, he walked right through the surrounding garbage, not caring at all since, hell he was a hunter, shit like that didn't bother him. The alley was dark and cold and as Dean breathed out a breath of warm air, it crystallized in front of his eyes and dissipated as he walked.

There was a rustle of movement at the corner of his eye, but even though he turned fast, it was no where to be found. "Hello?" Dean called. "Come out, come our, whatever you are." After a moment or two of nothing but silence, Dean straightened out of the defensive crouch he had unconsciously went into. "Huh," he said, shrugging it off to pre-proposal nerves. "I could've sworn-"

Dean went flying through the air and slammed into the brick alley wall with a bone shattering smack. He landed on the ground, groaning and turned, looking up to find...

"Hello, there. You delectable looking young one. Oh and so strong! Are you aware that you have high blood pressure though?" The vampiress stared at Dean, fangs long and bared. She smiled. "Oh, but that doesn't matter. That just means you're a fighter. What do you think Alphonse?"

From behind her a male vampire walked out and into the semi-darkness that the alley provided. He looked Dean up and down from where he was, slumped against the alley wall. "Mmm. I sure hope so. Someone that smells that good just needs to be fun to play with."

"You kinky son of a bitch, I don't swing that way," Dean protested as the female vampire lifted him and slammed him into the wall.

She sniffed him from his neck to his toes, and on her way back up stopped at his crotch and took a whiff. "Oh, but you do," she hissed, going back up to his face where he squirmed. "Oh you do swing that way. I smell him all over you. He smells delicious too. More so than you. Where is he? Wouldn't it just be so romantic if you died together?"

Dean felt his stomach drop. Oh no way was Cas going to get into this. No way. These monsters were not getting anywhere near his angel and baby. Nope, not happening. Not even if he died trying to save them.

"Ok. You got me there. I do swing that way. In that case..." He looked at the vampiress and smiled cheekily. "You kinky bitch, stop sniffing me. _I don't swing that way_."

He was slammed into the wall harder, and felt a rib crack as she said, "Don't speak. You're ruining the moment by speaking with that nasty little mouth of yours."

Dean gave a laugh. "You're calling my mouth nasty when you have how many extra teeth?" he chortled. "Nice going sister, right back at ya."

Dean felt his body lift into the air and slam into the other wall, his teeth rattling in his head. Well that was painfully painful. He was seeing double as the female vampire and the male started speaking in front of him.

"Kill him. He's annoying," she pouted. Her arms were crossed and Dean couldn't help but think that if he and Cas had a daughter, he definitely didn't want her to act like that.

The male shrugged. "You don't want to? But you're the one who trapped him." He was practically whining. Dean decided that if they had a son, he definitely didn't want him to act like this either. Which just proves that vampires are horrible role-models.

Dean got his vision back a few seconds later, the vamps ignoring him for the moment. He groped around the pavement that he was sitting on, looking for something sharp-edged to use to chop their heads off. Crap, he shouldn't have come so unprepared, but he had been so excited about Cas...

With that, Dean checked his pockets. The vamps were still to busy worrying about who was killing him to care. And in horror, Dean came away from his pockets empty handed. He had saved for that ring and had the most special phrase engraved onto the inside along with their initials. What had happened to-

"Looking for this?" Dean's head whipped up. The female vampire was holding the black box. It was open, the silver of the ring glimmering in the dying light. "I just found this on you. Whose it for?" She grinned nastily. "_Your queer bitch_?"

At that moment, Dean didn't care that he didn't have a weapon on him. No one spoke about Cas like that, _no one_. He was seeing red. Dean launched himself off of the ground and at the vampires, fists a blur, and started punching at anything that felt solid enough to be a body part. "No one talks about him like that! NO ONE! Take it back, you stupid sons of bitches! Take. It. BACK!"

Dean was grabbed by arms with vampiric strength and held in place as the female vampire smiled down at him. The male seemed bored. "Oh, you _are_ a fighter. _See_ Brian? Told you he'd be fun."

"Let go of me and fight bitch!" Dean's neck was yanked back and he finally saw how serious the situation was. They were about to kill him. And he could do nothing about it. Crap.

"No, no." She giggled. And Dean was reminded creepily reminded of Lilith. Which was silly since she was dead and long gone, courtesy of his stupid little brother. "My, you're just scrumptious looking. Mmm-mmm."

Dean gave a broken laugh. This was it. This was the end. "You have no idea who I am, do you? You clueless skank." His head was yanked and Dean winced in pain.

She scowled. And then she smiled and licked his neck. She giggled again. "Your human, silly." She licked again. "And delicious."

"I'm a hunter," he spit out, watching in satisfaction as her face went blank. "Do you know how many of your filthy kind I've killed? Tons. Tons! And I watched them all go out with a smile on my face and a song in my heart, you sorry excuse of a creature!"

But then, he was dropped. Something in the air had changed. And it _wasn't_ for the better. "Brian, I've changed my mind. I'm not hungry anymore." A miracle, Dean thought, until she said, "I have a better idea for this one." Dean felt her take his hand. No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get loose. All she ended up putting in his hand was his engagement ring box. He had just enough time to see that it was still in there before she snapped it closed and then broke every bone in his hand around it, so that it made a fist of broken bones.

Dean cried out, but a second in, the male vampire clamped a meaty hand over his mouth and muffled his screams of pain. The vampiress laughed maniacally and whispered in his ear, "Oh honey, if you thought that would save you, you made a very big mistake."

He bite the vampire's hand and when he had let go, Dean said, "So bite me already!"

But she shook her head. "Oh no. We're not going to eat you." She smiled. "We're going to do much worse. We're going to beat you."

"To death," Brian added from behind Dean.

The vampiress smiled all cheery-like. And giggled. "Oh right. Of course, how could I forget? We're going to beat you. To _death_! Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

* * *

It was seven o'clock. A man and woman walked out of an alley-way, hand in hand, sticking to the shadows.

In the alley, a man was beaten.

_Almost_ to death.

But they didn't know that. And neither did he.

* * *

Gabe flew over town, trying to pinpoint Dean. For some reason, that had become inexplicably hard.

Weird.

* * *

Castiel woke up in a cold sweat. Dean was gone, for a while he guessed by the way he was thrown over the area he had inhabited what was hours ago. He was shaking though and the baby was sending very unhappy vibes through him, vibes that were making him sick and were telling him one thing over and over again: Dean. Dean was in trouble.

He struggled off of the bed and wobbled his way over to the door, his left hand unconsciously wrapping itself around the baby bump as he whispered, "Shh, daring, shh. It's alright. It's alright." It was nonsensical, he knew, the baby couldn't hear him. But then again, the horrible feeling had calmed somewhat and was now just a state of emergency.

He slowly went down the stairs, a burst of impatience exploding in him and making him chuckle and murmur, "Stubborn are we? Just like your father. You'll understand when you meet him. He's not hard to miss. Tall-ish, blond, green-eyes. The kindest man you'll ever meet." He was rambling, more for his sake than the baby's he knew.

Castiel made it to the bottom of the stairs and made his way to the kitchen, where the sound of voices was heard. "...not picking up his phone? That's not like him."

"I know," Sam said as Castiel walked in, answering Bobby. "It's weird. You think he's ok?"

"Maybe that boyfriend of yours did kill him."

"Bobby," Sam said exasperated.

Castiel walked in to see Bobby putting bowls away in the sink. The room smelled of chili, spices and herbs, spiking Castiel's nose. Sam was at the table, the First Aid kit in front of him, cell phone in hand. The tall man looked up and flinched at the unanticipated sight of Castiel in the kitchen doorway.

"Cas, you're awake!" Sam exclaimed. He made a face that Castel knew Dean would have called a Bitchface. "And in... pajamas?"

Castiel looked down and felt a blush go across his cheeks. He was in just boxers a large t-shirt of Dean's. He felt a ripple of humor go through him and grunted. "Of course you find this funny. You would have his humor."

Sam pulled another Bitchface. "Excuse me?"

Castiel waved him off and sat the table, sighing relief. His back had been aching. "Never mind I was talking to the baby. Now, about Dean... Where is he?" Castiel had the sneaking suspicion he wasn't home. Wait, when had he started thinking of Bobby's as home?

Sam shook his head. "He said he was out on an errand. But that was..." Sam looked at his wristwatch. "Three hours ago."

Castiel's face contorted as another wave of anxiety and fear went through him. "Something... is wrong," he sputtered. "Dean... he's in trouble."

"Cas, are you ok?" Sam made his way to Castiel and knelt in front of the man. He looked so fragile.

"Just find him, I'm fine."

Sam nodded and got up. He closed his eyes and prayed:

_Um, Gabe? Yeah. I don't know how this works, but... Look Cas is doing some freaky shit over here and he's not feeling well and he says that Dean's in trouble. Thing is, I think he's right. Dean's still not home. I know you have a vendetta against my brother, but... look can you find him? Please? And bring him home safe? You can beat on him later and threaten him not to hurt your baby brother, but we're really worried and yeah. He's not even answering his phone. So I guess that's it. Stay safe, babe. And I love you. Amen._

Sam opened his eyes. "Gabe's on it- whoa Cas? You alright?" He was back kneeling in front of the angel who was grimacing.

"Pregnancy Samuel is not a pleasant thing to go through." His breath hitched. "Very painful."

Sa gave a weak and worried chuckle. "I'll take your word for it. You haven't eaten much today have you man?" Castiel shook his head. "Right. Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's see if we can't get Cas to puke up some chili, yeah?"

* * *

Gabriel smiled as he got to the end of Sam's prayer. Of course he'd end it with 'I love you'. He was such a pansy. But he was Gabe's pansy.

Now as for Dean, he was sure he had found him. Except... something wasn't right. He appeared in a dark alleyway, covered in trash. And the distinct smell of blood...

"Dean? Yo, Deano! Don't think that just because you're planning on proposing to my kid brother this means I like yo-" Gabe stopped walking in horror. He'd found Dean.

And it was not a pretty sight. His face! Oh, you couldn't even find his face.

Gabriel bent down and healed up the worst of it so that Dean arched up, taking in a deep breath and then coughing and sputtering. His hand seemed to be healed over from the mess that it was and eh was clutching something to his shaking, in shock body. Gabriel didn't care what.

He just needed to get this Winchester home.

* * *

Castiel had finished his third bowl of chili without throwing up when Gabe appeared in the kitchen, Dean leaning heavily onto his side. Castiel let his spoon fall to the ground as he gazed in abstract horror at the blood on Dean's face and the cuts and bruises forming.

"Gabe! What did you do?" Sam exclaimed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and dragged Dean to the living room where he was dumped unceremoniously onto the couch. Sam, Bobby and a hobbling Castiel followed. Dean was moaning and Gabe snapped, "Quit your complaining. You were in worse shape when I found you."

A look of confusion passed over Sam's face. "When you _found_ him? You mean you didn't do this?"

Gabe shook his head. "No. Jesus Sam! What do you think I am, a monster?" Before Sam could say anything, he apologized. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just... you didn't see him. He was _this_ close. _This_ close." His index finger and thumb were barely a millimeter apart.

Sam swallowed as Bobby ran into the kitchen to grab the kit. "What... what happened?"

Gabe shook his head as Dean coughed and said raggedly, "Vampires."

Sam looked over and Castiel actually started to cry. The pregnant angel knelt by the couch and kissed all over Dean's face, murmuring words of comfort and nonsense to ease his stress and pain. "I was so worried," he breathed into Dean's face.

"So was I. God Cas, I'm so sorry I put you through this. Me and my stupid mouth got me into this, as usual." He kissed Castiel's lips slowly. "This stress isn't good for you _or_ the baby."

Bobby made his way in and started pulling things out of the kit, dousing Dean's cuts with antiseptic and bandaging the worst of it. After a few minutes, he was done and he left Dean on the couch. He turned to Sam and Gabe and gestured for them to help Dean into his and Castiel's room. Sam nodded as did gabe to everyone's surprise. They each took an arm and helped Dean up the stairs, Castiel following a safe distance behind. He was brought into his room and dumped onto their bed.

"That's as far as I'm going," Gabe said. "You can have Cas tuck you in."

Sam rolled his eyes as Gabe walked out and mouthed to Castiel, _Holler if you need anything. _Castiel nodded. And then Sam was gone.

He turned to the bed, where Dean was struggling to get out of his clothes and into pajamas. He rushed over, helped him with his shirt and jeans. Castiel fetched a white t-shirt for Dean and helped him put it on, all the while Dean muttering, "God, Cas, I'm so sorry. This is wrong, too much stress for you. So sorry," until Castiel snapped, "_Shut up_ and _lay down_."

Dean, needless to say, did as he was told. Castiel got under the blankets with him, leaning on his chest and pulling back when Dean winced only to have the older Winchester pull him back to his chest and say, "No way. I almost died today. You two are staying as close to me as physically possible." Two meaning Castiel and the baby.

As if awakened by being mentioned, Castiel felt their child send a chill down his spine. He knew exactly what was wrong and bothering it. "Don't say that," Castiel whispered. "Don't say that you almost died. Don't. Please don't. I don't know what I'd... what I'd do if... if..."

"Oh, babe, shh," Dean murmured, stroking Castiel's hair. "Sorry, so sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry." He paused. "How was your day? Miss me?"

Castiel knew a subject changer when it smacked him in the face. "I slept all day. And I missed you so much." He buried his face in Dean's shirt. "Where were you?" Dean's heart sped up and Castiel looked up to see that one of Dean's hands were still clutching mercilessly at something. "What's that?" He gestured to Dean's closed hand. There were new scars on it. Castiel didn't like that.

"Um..." Dean sat up and winced.

"Dean," Castiel warned. He was going to hurt himself if he kept pushing it like this.

"No, Cas, this is important. Just listen, ok?" The angel nodded. "I love you. So much." Castiel smiled. "And... today just proves even more how much we really need each other." He kissed Castiel's forehead and rested a hand on his swollen tummy. "This," he rubbed Castiel's protruding belly-button, "proves how much we want each other. So." He now brought over his other hand which was holding a small black box. He flicked it open and Castiel had to catch his breath. There was a plain silver band in it, twinkling in the lamp light. "I figured I could make this permanent. I wish I could do this the right way, but...Well, since we're doing this all backwards..." He took a deep breath and said, "Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Angel of Thursday...screw this, Cas will you marry me?"

Castiel froze. Dean wanted to... wanted to marry him? This was... this was...

Perfect.

Dean shifted behind him, uncomfortable. "Um... Cas? Babe, I can't see your face, so I don't know if your about to kiss me or smite me. Whatcha thinking?"

At the mention of smiting, which he couldn't do anymore, Castiel turned around and smashed his and Dean's mouths together. They kissed for a short while, tongues mingling. When Castiel pulled back, he knew he'd never seen Dean happier. "Yes. _Yes_. A thousand times, _yes_. God, _yes_, Dean. Always, yes." He cupped Dean's face in his hands. "Always _yes_. For you always yes."

Dean closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were slightly glassy. He cleared his throat and turned away, this being too much of a chick-flick moment for him, and said, "Well, let's get that ring on, yeah?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and kissed Dean one more time before taking the box from his hands, Dean's hands going up in surrender and letting him have it. Castiel took the ring out and examined it. There was a simple etched design of anti-possession pentagrams around the outside and on the inside...

"Oh Dean," Castiel breathed.

Dean blushed. "Yeah, about that..."

"It's wonderful." On the inside was an inscription from the Song of Solomon in Hebrew. "Ani L'Dodi, v'Dodi Li," Castiel whispered. "I am my beloveds and my beloved is mine." He looked up at Dean who shrugged.

"It seemed to sum us up in a nutshell," the green-eyed man answered.

Castiel traced with a finger nail their initials. D&C. "I love it."

Dean then snatched it away from him. He tilted his head at the hunter. Dean explained. "The one who asks usually puts on the ring." Castiel held out his hand and Dean slid the ring onto his ring finger. "There. Right where it belongs." HE smiled and kissed Castiel again. When he pulled back, he looked contemplative. "Aren't there rules against this?" He gestured to them. "Just wondering."

Oh there were, but Castiel knew no one would bother with him. He was a rebel and he was half human anyway. "Not for me," he merely said and Dean thought it was because he practically ran Heaven.

"Well then," he said. "Now, back to cuddling." Dean froze. "Don't tell anyone I just said that."

Castiel cracked a smile. "I won't." He settled back into Dean, his back to Dean's chest. Dean instinctively wrapped his hands around Castiel's front, fingers gliding across the smooth, stretched skin.

Suddenly Castiel flinched. It felt like something was moving inside of him except... except it didn't hurt. Just felt weird as something pounded against the inside of his abdomen. It happened again and he jumped. Dean stopped his rubbing. "Did I hurt you?"

Castiel's breath was coming in quick gasps. "No, no. Its just...Whoa!" He sat straight up. What the hell?

"Cas, are you ok? Do you need me to call Gabe or-"

"No, its fine, its just-whoa-something's-hey!-moving," he gasped out. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. He knew what it was. He placed his hand flat on the side of his bump and after a moment, he felt it. "Dean," he breathed out, taking the hunter's large, warm hand and placing it against his soft flesh. "Dean, _do you_ _feel that_?"

After a moment of confusion, Dean focused on his hand. "Cas, I don't feel-_oh_," he breathed as the baby's foot bumped into his hand through Castiel's skin. Dean was at a loss for words. This was the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced. He waited with baited breath for the next kick and when it came, he waited for the next. He looked up at Castiel who was mesmerized by Dean. He had looked so lost in happiness for a moment there. Castiel knew Dean was going to be a great father. Even if Castiel himself didn't make it. "Cas this is... this is amazing." Dean kissed him, smiling into it. "God I love you."

As they lay back, Dean's hands fluttering over his belly, the baby's kicks jolting his insides, Dean's laughter so innocent and pure and blissfully happy, Castiel whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**So? What say you guys? Susangel, how was that? It was worth waiting while I was grounded huh? Yeah, i can get grounded and my mom knows what hits home: taking my laptop away from me. its torture. *cringe***

**Dean: Poor you. *sarcasm up to 10***

**Gabe: Yeah. My heart bleeds. *Sarcasm up to 20***

**Sam: Guys. Be nice! She must have been haveing anxiety attacks and stuff. *emo-ness up to 10***

**Cas: ... *angelness up to INFINITEY* What is this... grounding?**

**Eve: *whisper-whisper***

**Cas: O.o Then i ground Dean A LOT.**

**Dean: *facepalm***

**Sam&Gabe&Me: Oh dear Lord. (or in Gabe's case, 'Oh Dear dad!)**

**Eve: 8D**

**Review?**


	6. Episode 6: Pop Goes The Weasel

**So, i know, took me forever, as usual, but with some encourageing by Susangel, this fics dedicatee and a few other reviewers, I've got it posted. its not as long as the other one, just a few thousand words short, but its pretty long in my standards.**

**So. Susangel read Somewhere Over The Hellfire, Angels Fly, a fic of mine that is Bobby/Crowley. And she liked it. And she wanted some Bobby/Crowley. And you know what I said? 'Tottaly doable hun.' So I did it in this chappie. Also... also... also... There are baby names! YAYS. And there is suspicion and brotherly love all around and old people kissing. With tongue. This is my summary/warning today guys. I'm too eshausted to do a warning section this time around.**

**Dean: Lazy.**

**Gabe: So are you Winchester.**

**Dean: *smirk* Not when it come to the bedroom.**

**Cas: *blush* _Dean._**

**Gabe: Is that a Wincehster thing? Cus Sammy in bed... WHOO! That boy is a monster!**

**Sam: *blush* _GABE!_**

**Eve: O.o Did you just quote Lady Gaga?**

**Gabe: Everything she learned, she learned from moi.**

**Me: I totally believe that actually.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But but but but! I pay child support and I get the boiz on weekends! That was me and Kripke's joint-custody deal. And man did i have to FIGHT for that!**

**

* * *

**

Dean was cuddling with Cas on the couch, but then again, these days, Dean is always cuddling with Cas on the couch. Or in bed. Or in the kitchen. Or in an armchair. Or in the car. Pretty much anywhere. But it was virtually impossible for Dean to keep his hands off of his angel. There was just too much going on with him. Dean wanted to be there every time the baby kicked or touched Cas's stomach. He wanted to feel all the pulses of joy he shot through Cas. He wanted to listen to Cas talk to the baby when he thought Dean wasn't listening, tell the baby stories in Enochian, whisper lullabies to it in Latin his voice vibrating deep in his throat. He wanted to be there when Cas had a weird dream or woke up scared that something might happen to the baby, like he was wont to do, be there when his insides moved around and his body was being a bitch about healing. Dean wanted that.

So Sam and Gabe totally understood when they went on that three day hunt in Minnesota, even though they knew it would have been easier with Dean there. But Dean had stayed and that was that.

And now, he was on the couch with Cas, his angel munching on his new craving.

Dean was totally ok with this craving; it was one of the best so far, since there were perks. He was honestly surprised though, when it hadn't come sooner and rather later. Now that he thought of it, this might've been the first craving. But it wasn't. At least it was here _now_.

Castiel was finishing up his third White Castle hamburger. No, he couldn't eat more than that, he really couldn't, since his appetite seemed to be turned to that of a human, but other than that, he was still kicking Dean's ass at eating them; Dean had only eaten one. Then again, Cas was like a beast, scoffing them down like there was no tomorrow. And besides, Dean was ok with that; Cas's mouth was even more pleasant to kiss when it was spiced with hamburger meat.

"Slow down," Dean laughed as Cas finished his burger in record time. The angel looked at him with big blue eyes and tilted his head. "God, I hope our kid does that."

Castiel asked, "Does what?"

Dean smiled and kissed Cas gently on the lips. "Tilts his head like a little bird like you do." Dean hoped Cas wouldn't take that the wrong way, like he sometimes did when his hormones were fluctuating. But this morning seemed like a good one and the angel just laughed.

"It's seen as predatorily in Heaven," he assured Dean. "I find it remarkable that you have tied that with something so innocent."

Dean shook his head and blushed. Well, if Cas was in such a good mood... "So, Cas, pick a gender, boy or girl?"

Castiel squinted up at Dean, shifting in his lap where he was on the couch and adjusting the large shirt that Sam had begun to let him use. His and Dean's had become too snug fitting and the Gentle Giant was only too willing to share his clothes with his future brother-in-law. Castiel's stomach could still be seen though and he had taken to staying inside and in the backyard so as not to freak out the neighbors.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed. "Just do it. Please?"

Rolling his eyes and taking Dean's hand in his, his silver engagement ring catching the afternoon light, Castiel said, "Alright...Boy."

Dean gave a grin. "OK. Let's see, uh... first name Robert, middle name...John?"

Ah, Castiel thought. They were going to play the name game. It seemed appropriate, since he was four months pregnant and only had two more to go. Mind as well get to be able to name his child now, if he couldn't do it later. "No. We're not naming them after only your side."

Dean scowled. "No, he's not going to be _Jesus_."

Castiel also scowled. "I was never particularly fond of that name." He shook his head. "How about... first name Jakob, middle name Robert?"

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Jakob Robert?" He thought. "Not that bad. Could be better though. First name Daniel, middle name John?"

Castiel paused. He did like Daniel. It was a nice name. "Maybe. First name Charles, middle name...Ashmore?"

Dean froze. Chuck and Ash...He actually kind of liked it. "How about Ashmore Charles? I don't want Chuck and Becky thinking they're _that_ special." It was said as a joke, but there was some truth behind it.

Castiel nodded though. He had to agree. He was liking this combination. "Alright. So..." He got up and away from Dean, the hunter's hands pulled from there comfy spot around his tummy where Maybe-Ashmore-Charles was kicking around inside his daddy-mommy. Weird title.

Dean pouted as Castiel grabbed a pen and paper from the kitchen and came back smiling at the hunter. "Don't be such a child Dean," Castiel said, still grinning as he got back and Dean situated himself, thrusting his hands under Sam's oversized shirt and skimming Castiel's tummy until he felt a tiny foot pressing up against the inner flesh and contentedly let his palms rest there.

Castiel ignored him though. He quickly wrote down Ashmore Charles on the paper and then tapped his lower lip with a pen. "I'm fond of John Robert. What do you think?" Dean shrugged. Cas wrote it down and then across from it: _maybe_.

"How about... first name Daniel, middle name Rufus?" Dean tried.

Castiel made a face. "No matter how fond I was of Rufus when he was alive, I always did think his name a bit unfortunate."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Me too. Let's veto it shall we? Never to use it again kind of thing?" Castiel nodded all too eagerly and wrote down VETO and then underneath, RUFUS. Dean rolled his eyes. "Moving on. Uh... how about first name Noah, middle name Samuel?"

Castiel scribbled that one down. "I actually _really_ like that one."

"All last names are Winchester by the way," Dean said with a smirk.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and responded dryly, "Really? I was unaware."

Dean just laughed. "Go ahead, your turn."

Castiel tapped the pen to his lip and said, "Jonah Gabriel?"

Dean didn't hate Gabe, actually really liked his name even if he didn't like the guy, so when he nodded to Cas that, yeah, that was pretty cool, Castiel felt a little warm and felt nice that Dean wasn't letting older-brother-status rivalry get in the way of naming their child.

"You know, how about Andrew Gabriel?" Dean asked. He liked that. And it as a tribute to Andy, a really great guy that neither he nor Sam had ever forgotten.

Castiel wrote it down. "I like that one." Then he grinned. "How about... Dean Jr.?"

Dean blanched. "Oh Hells no. No way is my kid named after me. Uh-uh. Nope. Move on."

Castiel chuckled again, his eyes crinkling and Dean wanted to kissed the sides of them, he was so beautiful. "_Castiel_ Jr.?"

"_Seriously_?" Dean asked, because Cas was a different story. Cas could get whatever he wanted, and so sorry baby Winchester, but if your daddy-mommy wants you to be named after him, Dean sure as hell wasn't saying no.

But Cas shook his head. "No. I am _not_ serious." After a moment: "How about first name Adam, middle name Samuel?"

Dean stopped to think. Adam Samuel. But no, he couldn't think of Adam right now. So he shook his head. Cas didn't write it down; he understood. "Um... I don't know. Wanna move onto girls?"

Castiel simply nodded and settled back more comfortably, flipping the page over. He started a new list. "Let's see...first name Mary, middle name Anna?"

Dean nodded. Had a nice ring to it. "Yeah. That ones pretty nice actually. Um... Joanna Gabrielle?" Castiel snickered and wrote it down. He saw exactly what Dean was doing. He must have really liked Jonah Gabriel to turn it into a girl version.

"Pamela Ellen?" Castiel said. He was trying to tribute people here. He liked the sound though.

Dean looked sobered. "Yeah. For them." And then suddenly, Dean sat up, an epiphany. He knew what he wanted his daughter to be name, if they had one. "How about Jessica Mary, or Jessica Maria?"

Slowly, Castiel realized the semblance. Jessica, _Jess_. It was more a thing for Sam, but it was beautiful and both versions were scrawled down. "Samantha... Deanna?" Castiel said.

"That is actually... not that bad..." Dean mused, running his fingers through Cas's hair with one hand, massaging his bellybutton with the other. Castiel grinned, but Dean could tell that that was because he was hitting Cas's tickle spot. He smiled but left it alone; they had work to do.

Castiel wrote down Samantha Deanna and then leaned back into Dean. He was feeling oddly exuberant, but he was sure it had more to do with the baby than him. He was sure the baby was sensing something was going to happen. But what it was he didn't know.

"Any other bright ideas?" Dean asked.

Castiel huffed out a laugh and said, "Well, we could always use Ruby-"

"Nope," Dean cut him off with, smiling as his body vibrated with Cas's easy and carefree laughter.

And that was when, of course, the doorbell rang. There were twin groans from Dean and his fiancé, but the Winchester finally manned up and lifted his pregnant angel from on top of him and onto the couch so he could get up and go open the door. Castiel looked none too happy and really, he wasn't, but he let it go. He and Dean would just yell at whoever it was later.

Dean was sure it was Bobby or even Sam or Gabe. It might be just some straggling hunter that knew Bobby and needed something and Dean could take care of that easily. What he wasn't expecting when he opened the front door was 5 feet and 8 inches of demon, raven black hair short, brown eyes sarcastic, skin pale, and black suit absorbing all the light. He wasn't expecting that heavy British accent to pop out and say, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Dean blinked and then blinked again, because he was pretty sure he was dead. This demon was DEAD. "Crowley?"

The demon rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. I'm alive, praise the Heavens and Hell and whatever else it is you pathetic humans praise, and _let me in_."

Dean was too shocked to do anything else but oblige him and follow him into the living room where Cas was waiting. When he walked in, he was met by the sight of Cas's mouth hanging open at the sight of a very much alive Crowley, and Crowley's mouth hanging open at the sight of a very much pregnant Cas.

"What in the bloody hell...?" Crowley said as Castiel intoned, "How in my Father's name...?"

"I thought you ganked the bastard, Cas?" Dean asked, because... what else _could_ he say?

Before Cas could answer, Crowley said, "Is that bloke pregnant? _Actually_ carrying a baby an' all?" Castiel slowly nodded, but Dean wasn't sure if he was answering his question or Crowley's.

"Um, so..." Ok, Dean honestly couldn't hold it in anymore. "What the Hell? _How_ are you _even alive_?"

Crowley turned to look at Dean, still a bit confused with whatever he was seeing in Cas and answered absentmindedly. "Do you honestly think that after that one time with Bobby I would let you get my remains again? I found them and hid them and replaced them."

Dean looked to Cas dubiously. "And _you_ couldn't tell?" Castiel shrugged, wincing a little at something and adjusting his position on the couch. Dean was there in a moment. "Hey, babe, you ok? Stop moving."

Crowley blinked a few times and then said, "Wait... _you_ knocked 'im up?"

Dean turned around and gave a shy smile. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

The demon didn't even hesitate as he said, "Nope. Love is love, and all that other motivational crap you humans have set out to make yourselves feel better when a dick starts liking dick."

Dean growled and was about to snap something back, but Cas's hand on his arm stopped him. "Dean." He shook his head. He turned to Crowley. "And do you have a purpose here, besides gloating that we failed to kill you?"

The demon stared at Castiel, as if he was seeing something, understanding something that Dean wasn't. And then he looked around and back and answered, "Singer. He around?"

Dean made a face. "What do you want with Bobby?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Now, see, if I were here for you, you'd know. But since I'm not..." He shrugged. "You aren't privy to that information, Winchester."

Dean got a little red in the face as he spoke. "The way I see it, you're not even supposed to be here. We don't owe you anything."

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary; you tried to kill me."

Before Dean could snap something back, Castiel cut in with, "Bobby's home. He's in the garage out back."

Dean whipped around to his fiancé, an incredulous look on his face. "Cas, what the-"

"Go get him, Dean. Before your face aggravates me even more than it already is." Crowley shooed him away. "Go, go."

Dean stood his ground. "Oh hells no. No way am I leaving my pregnant fiancé in the same room as a demon."

Castiel just looked at Dean exasperated and said, "Dean, he can't do anything to me." He blinked up at him innocently. "And... could you get me some ice cream? With bananas and custard?" He licked his lips a little and that stupid, innocent look... Dean couldn't say no.

He sighed and leaned in to give Castiel a kiss on the lips and grumbled, "Fine," before he left for the kitchen and the backdoor in it that lead to the garage.

* * *

Castiel took a deep breath after watching him go and then looked to Crowley who was sitting on the chair across from the couch. He couldn't deny it. It was a surprise to see the demon there. He was so sure that he had killed him...

"Fiancé?" Crowley asked dubiously, a smirk playing about his lips.

Castiel held up his left hand, the ring glimmering in the afternoon light. "Yes."

"Hmm." Crowley reclined in his seat and then said innocently, "Have you told him?"

Castiel didn't even need to ask what Crowley was talking about; the demon knew he was turning human. He knew. "No."

"Any particular reason...?"

Castiel scowled. "_Many_, actually. And you won't be saying anything either." There was a finalized tone to his voice, one that left no room for arguing.

Crowley put his hands up in surrender. "No, no. He won't be hearing it from _me_. Until _after_ the funeral, that is." Castiel looked away, knowing the demon was right. When he looked back up, something in Crowley's face had softened. "Castiel... when has keeping information from a Winchester done anything good?"

The angel snapped his head up and met the demons dark brown eyes. Was he... was he actually giving him advice? "You cannot be possibly trying to _advise_ me in this matter. ..._are_ you?"

Crowley shrugged. "Don't want to have to clean up a mess is all," Crowley responded, rubbing his neck. "And you know, it wouldn't kill a chap to be honest with someone they... _love_ once in a while."

Castiel's eyes bugged out. He was sleeping. This _had_ to be a dream. This was _not_ happening. "Are you.. are you suggesting that you could feel anything close to the feeling of love? To what I feel for Dean, which is beyond that?"

Crowley again made a surrender sign with his hands. Damn, Castiel was being a bit emotional if the note of hysteria in his voice was anything to go by. "My, my, aren't we a bundle of hormones!" Ok, so maye he shouldn't have but, how could he resist?

Castiel shot to his feet and wobbled for a moment, before he rebalanced and shot out, "You son of a bitch!" At that Crowley caught his breath. Uh oh. Angel sounded pissed. "How dare you insult me after trying to-to advise me on something so serious that it could tear apart this whole entire family? You _insolent_, _loathsome_, _disgusting_, _pig-headed_ bastard!" He was red in the face and really, Crowley was getting a bit nervous. Where the hell was Dean?

"Look angel-" he started only to get cut off when Castiel went into another fit of rage.

"Don't _call_ me _that_! Don't even _think_ of calling me _that_! I don't want to _hear_ those words from your _mouth_, you filthy, slimy, smarmy, putrid-"

"Cas?" There was the sound of clanking as a bowl was set down on the coffee table on the other side of the room and Dean walked in all the way. Castiel was red-faced and breathing heavy and all stressed out. That wasn't healthy, for him _or_ the baby. Dean made his way over to the panting man and sat him back down on the couch where tears welled up in Castiel's eyes and he looked away from Dean and Crowley. Dean rubbed his cheek. "Baby..." he crooned. And then he turned on Crowley. "WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

Crowley sat farther back in his seat, so surprised he couldn't even move. What the hell? "I-um... what are you-"

"Are you seeing this?"Dean jabbed a finger in Castiel's direction, where the angel was visibly crying now and trying to smother his sobs. "YOU MADE HIM CRY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean lunged at Crowley, tackling the demon to the ground where he was soon over-powered. But Dean had a lover's rage on his side and he quickly gained the upper hand and forced Crowley under him where he delivered a punch. He was soon knocked over again until-

"What the _hell_ are you idjits doin' fighting on my floor?"

Dean was released and sat up on the hard wood turning to find Bobby in the doorway. The older man's face was surprised –but not at him. He was looking at Crowley. "What the-"

The demon smiled, actually smiled and said conceitedly, "Miss me?" And with that he kissed Bobby. Right on the mouth. He. Kissed. Bobby. On the mouth.

With _tongue_.

Dean blinked and even Castiel was shocked out of his tears. Suddenly, he felt a swift kick to the inside of his stomach and the baby sent happy vibes through him, so much that he had to sit back and inhaled sharply. Dean was ignoring the two older men after than and was on the couch with him. "Cas..?"

"Oh," he exhaled. "Oh, they are very happy, Dean. Very." Dean took his hand and was blasted with a shot of happy rays too. Dean actually had to let go. "Very happy. They _like_ Crowley. Very much."

"No shit," he answered, looking back to Bobby and Crowley who had separated and were now just leaning their foreheads together.

"So that's what he meant..." Castiel mused, a smirk on his face, leaving Dean to wonder just what he and the demon had talked about that had gotten Castiel in a tumble.

Dean cleared his throat. "So... um..." He sighed. "Are you banging my dad? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Crowley looked at him, looked to Cas who was very confused, but also blissed out and then laughed, laughed like he meant it and he did. "Oh my... Winchester, Winchester. I don't care _what_ they say, I've always liked _you_ best." Bobby elbowed him in the ribs. "After old sod-face here, that is."

Dean looked to his surrogate father. "Really? Crowley? _Really_?" Dean made a face. The gay thing, that was no problem. The demon thing, however...

Bobby shrugged. "You don't choose who you love," he said and Dean made a face, as Castiel sapped up.

"Sam's gonna be pissy when he hears about this," Dean said. And then, that was it. He was getting Cas his ice cream and Bobby and Crowley were talking about sleeping arrangements (Dean was tuning _those_ out), they were getting situated on the couch again and that was that. Because really? He was getting married to and had gotten an angel pregnant. Sam was dating an archangel. In some twisted way, it only made sense that Bobby would make a life with something supernatural too, although a demon, never mind Crowley, was the last on his thoughts, and probably even Bobby's.

But as he looked at Cas and how he was scoffing down that disgusting ice cream sundae, he found Bobby's words playing through his head.

_You don't choose who you love._

He was right. Who you loved chose you.

* * *

Sam and Gabe popped in later that day at around six o'clock. They literally popped in. One minute they were there, the next, poof! Sam was standing in front of Dean, a light bruise forming on his upper cheek and Gabriel was standing beside him, a worried look on his face. They were picking up, apparently, on a conversation they had started earlier.

"Sam, just let me-"

"NO! Gabe, it's a bruise and a few scratches. I'll be fine."

"Sam," Gabriel said, exaggeratingly. "Just let me heal you."

"No. It's unnecessary."

"Yes it _is_," Gabe insisted.

Sam turned to him. "Give me on good reason why."

And, with the straightest face Dean had ever seen him with, Gabriel said, "Because I don't like to see you hurt."

Sam blinked once, twice and then finally caved. "Fine," he mumbled and Gabriel smiled happily and placed a palm flat down on his chest. In the blink of an eye, Sam's bruised face was smooth and creamy again and the discomfort in his eyes was gone.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Gabe kissed his cheek and said sweetly, "Don't mention it."

Sam just rolled his eyes and turned to the two of them on the couch where they were cuddling. "How was your day? Or... er days? Whatever, you get my meaning."

Dean lifted an eyebrow as Castiel went through their list of names. "Sure, fine. Had a couple surprises."

"Like...?"

"Moose!" They all turned to find Crowley walking in. His coat was off, his shirt sleeves rolled up and of his lips looked redder than usual... well, no one wanted to think about that. Crowley looked to a surprised Gabriel. "And who just might you be?"

Sam blinked and instead of answering his question, asked one of his own. "Aren't you supposed to be _dead_?"

Crowley made a sour face. "Why does everyone keep _saying_ that?"

"Because it's _true_. Cas burned your bones."

"_Again_," Crowley said, "Like I would _ever_ let you lot get a hold of them _again_. You are so incredibly stupid, that I don't know how you've made it this far."

"Probably because of me," Gabe said, smiling. "The name's Gabriel. As in the archangel." He extended a hand. "You are?"

Crowley shook it. And then, his eyes turned black. "The name's Crowley. As in the demon." He took back his hand and tipped his imaginary hat at Gabe.

And instead of going all avenging on his demonic ass, Gabriel put a hand to his heart and said," A sense of humor! A creature after my own heart."

Crowley smiled and looked to Sam. "You've got yourself a keeper here mate."

Sam just looked to Dean who shrugged and looked to Cas who was still pouring over there list. "Um... thank you."

"You're welcome." And Crowley walked back into the kitchen where he planned to molest Bobby as he cooked. But it wasn't really molesting. Not if Bobby liked it. And Bobby definitely liked it.

"Um... am I missing something?" Sam asked as Gabe snickered having heard Crowley's very loud and obnoxious thoughts and Dean smirked because he had been dealing with groping-happy noises coming from the kitchen all day.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"And that is...?"

"Crowley and Bobby are in a relationship Sam and- what do you think of the name Jeffery Morgan?" Castiel cut in looking up at Sam and Gabe.

Sam blanched while Gabe took the news in stride and said, "Hey, that's not bad. Doing names, are we? How about... Loki Gabriel?"

Sam blinked and before Cas could answer responded, "No, no and no. My nephew or niece is not going to be named Loki Gabriel. That's stupid and, just-no." He crossed his arms and said, "In fact, I veto that name altogether."

Castiel nodded thankfully and Dean just burst out into laughter as Gabriel pouted. "I'd go sulk in the kitchen, but the demon is molesting our landlord, so."

Sam sat down, Gabe plopping in his lap as he asked, "SO... Crowley's alive?" Dean nodded. "And he's with Bobby...?" Castiel nodded. "Right. I need a beer." He made to get up, then stopped when he heard a gasp from the kitchen and sat back down, Gabriel resettling in his lap. "I change my mind. I need brain bleach. What has been heard-"

"Can never be unheard?" Castiel finished. "Yes. Dean had been saying that all afternoon."

Gabriel put on a face of mock horror. "Oh you poor, poor things! All afternoon?" He shuddered for real this time. "That's kind of disgusting."

Dean nodded. "True that. How about Sarah Madison for a girl?" He looked for Sam's reaction and only got a blank look. "Sam? Any opinions?"

But Sam shook his head. "It's a beautiful name," he said quietly. "It really is."

Dean snorted as Castiel said, "Well, there's always Samantha Gabrielle on the list."

At that, both Gabe and Sam looked at him. "Seriously? I think I might veto that one too."

Dean looked at his baby brother. "You don't want our kid to be named after you two?"

Gabe shook his head. "Weird. But whatever. It's your rug-rat."

Castiel shook his head. "Then that's a no."He crossed it out.

The rest of the night was spent blissfully in quiet conversation as Bobby finished making dinner and they all discussed baby names. By the time Crowley walked in and said that dinner was ready in that cocky way of his, full of attitude that made you lose your appetite, they had narrowed it down to a couple for either gender. Dinner was full of light conversation, asking how Sam and Gabe's hunt had gone, asking what Crowley had been doing all this time (mostly staying under the Winchester and co.'s radar) and was pleasant. Castiel had his roast with honey mustard and whip cream and Crowley actually gagged and the rest of them laughed because they were used to it.

And then, after Sam had gone to take a shower in the bathroom on the first floor, Dean went to take one on the second floor. Bobby left to do the dishes and clean up and it was just Castiel, Gabriel and Crowley left in the living room, the two that were able drinking wine and beer.

"So," Gabriel said, turning to Crowley. "Do you see it?"

The demon nodded. He and the Trickster had bonded over dinner. "I do, I do, Gabriel. And its not good at all."

"Mmm, it isn't, is it? And he hasn't said a word to his significant other either," Gabe commented back, shaking his head.

Crowley took a sip of wine as Gabe gulped down some beer and said, "No. And that is likely to cause problems."

Castiel glared at the two of them. He had a feeling that this was going to happen. They were trying to gang up on him, make him tell Dean. "You two should quit while you are ahead," he said in a flat voice.

"Oh the contrary," Crowley started.

"We're just getting started," Gabe finished and they clinked their wine glass and beer bottle together in agreement.

Castiel wasn't tolerating it though. Not now. He wanted a shower, he wanted to cuddle with Dean. He wanted Swiss cheese and chocolate sauce too, but that could wait until it was just him and Dean because Dean never questioned his cravings. "What is it that you two _want_?"

"_Tell_ him," Gabe said.

"That's _all_," Crowley added.

"And since when has it become either of your problems?" Castiel asked, and the moment the words were out of his mouth, he knew they were wrong and wanted to take them back.

**Gabe's brow darkened. "It's my niece or nephew Castiel and you are my brother. I don't want anything to happen to you and I don't want either you, Dean or Sam to get hurt if anything goes wrong. Or the baby."**

Castiel swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked at Crowley. "And you? What's your excuse?"

Crowley looked at him, the kindest look on his face and Castiel just thought it foreign to be there. He sighed and shook his head. "Honestly? A year or so back and I wouldn't care at all. But now..." He looked longingly toward the kitchen where Bobby could be heard doing dishes and humming along to the radio. He cocked his head in that direction. "You hear that? He's humming. He does that when he's happy. Its all I want." He pointed to Castiel's belly. "And that baby? The thing sure as hell makes him happy. So there. Its become my problem. My responsibility."

Castiel felt the baby shoot excitement at what appeared being claimed by another important person in its life.

And then, Crowley whispered something that sounded a lot like, "_It's my family too_." But it was so low and so quiet and so rushed that Castiel couldn't be sure and Gabriel, the traitor that he is, wasn't saying a thing.

"Why won't you tell him?" Gabriel asked then, making sure that Sam, Dean and Bobby were no where near them.

Castiel looked at the two greater beings in front of him and then, sighed. "Because... because if I tell him I'm turning human, he may see that I no longer have purpose here. I'll be useless without my 'angel-mojo' as he calls it. He may not... love me anymore, or care. He fell in love with an angel and if he knows I'm going human..."

Crowley blinked and looked at Gabriel, who was shocked. "So... this bloke's got a few screws loose, eh?"

Gabe nodded. "You said it brother." He looked to Castiel. "Cas, this is Dean we're talking about. Loyal as a golden retriever Dean Winchester. The one who will risk everything for you and his unborn child Dean Winchester. Man, he wouldn't care if you were incompetent. He loves you for Christ-sakes! That's not going to change."

But Crowley was silent. He was studying Castiel. "What else is bothering you?"

Castiel looked away. "What if.. what if I..." he sighed. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

He wasn't going to tell them that he was sure he wasn't going to survive. Gabriel thought he could heal anything, but when it came down to it, it wasn't his specialty. And they probably thought that his humanization would occur after the birth.

And that was just not the case.

It would occur before. And during.

But he wouldn't tell them that.

So Castiel plastered on a smile as they gave him wary looks and Dean came down, still wet from the shower to collect him and give him a bath. He surveyed the quiet looks of thought and distrust, and ignored them to the best of his ability. Because it was his fiancé and baby. Nothing could be going wrong.

Or so he hoped.

* * *

Crowley and Gabriel looked at each other once Dean and Castiel were out of earshot. They hadn't known each other long, but they were very similar. They understood each other. Very well actually.

Crowley took another sip of his wine and then said quietly, "He's lying you know."

Gabe nodded absentmindedly and took a swig of beer. "I know. He's my baby brother. I have to know. I just don't know about what."

Crowley nodded slowly then stood as he heard the sink close in the kitchen. "Well. We can always figure it out tomorrow. No point in worrying over things that can't be helped." He left Gabe and wandered into the kitchen.

Gabe sat there finishing off his beer as he heard Sam coming into the room. "Yeah," he said to himself. "There's no point worrying."

Which, to him, was complete and utter bullshit.

* * *

**So? What say you?**

** Dean: No comment.**

** Cas:... Am I going to die?**

** Dean: Not on my watch, you're not.**

** Sam: Crap, he is, isn't he?**

** Gabe: Wow, that sucks.**

** Cas: O.O Dean?**

** Dean: Cas, you're not gonna die. *glares at me* Right?**

** Me: *swallow* Um... well...**

** Dean: O.O WHAT?**

** Cas: *sob***

** Sam: OMG.**

** Gabe: *gasp***

** Eve: EGADS! You can't!**

** Me: I never said...*sigh* Oh whatever. You'll have to wait and see.**

** Reviews?**

** Also, also, also! I have a poll for baby names. Vote for your two favorite ones, a boy name and a girl one... _please_!**

Nothing Is Ever Easy: Episode 6 


	7. Episode 7: Forever And Always I Love You

**Sorry this is late guys, but the server's all wonky and i had to look at Susangel's message to see how to post this again! So mre fluff and worry in this chapter.**

**Dean: Oh joy.**

**Cas: I hope this will be good.**

**Sam: She's an awesome writer, Cas. 'Course it'll be good.**

**Gabe: T.T Says YOU.**

**Eve: Someone's PMSing.**

**Cas: *headtiltofthelord* WHat is this... PMSing.**

**Eve: *whisperwhisper***

**Cas: O.O Then Sam PMS's a lot.**

**Sam: *facepalm***

**Gabe: TROLOLOL.**

**Dean: HAHA! BITCH!**

**Sam: JERK.**

**Me: This is my discalimer. I don't own it!**

* * *

Nothing Is Ever Easy: Episode 7

They were in the Impala. Dean was driving in the front seat and Castiel is sitting beside him in the front seat, hands on his large stomach. He doesn't get out much, as earlier stated. He sort of can't, what with being a pregnant man and all. But today is an exception. They were kicked out of the house. By Crowley. But only Dean and Cas were asked to leave. So of course, Cas and Dean were suspecting some kind of party, although they had explicitly said no the last time Gabe had asked. It was kind of a low blow when they got Crowley involved, since the baby for some weird reason, adored Crowley and would get slightly ticked at Cas if they didn't listen or if Dean fought with the demon.

So they had left.

Dean didn't know what to do. He had planned on spying on them, but Castiel had wanted to go for a drive and had blinked up at Dean and in a large t-shirt to accommodate his extra volume and soft jeans to stay comfortable Dean had rolled his eyes and mumbled that yeah, sure, they could go on a drive if Cas really wanted to.

And he did.

And that was how Dean found himself glancing at Cas from the corner of his eye as the angel stared out the window talking to the baby, describing the sights and trees and forests that they passed in Enochian and Latin and English. Dean found it adorable, a smile finding its way to his face. He really loved Cas, he did, and although he didn't believe that you could ever get away from hunting, it was like the mafia in that way, Cas was making him rethink everything. Maybe he couldn't be out permanently, but eh could go on less hunts, closer to home, stay with Cas and the baby.

Cas and the baby. He shook his head, smiling silly at how much he liked that phrase. Cas still hadn't made his mind up on the names and Dean wasn't complaining. He was gonna let Cas take his sweet time thinking. He had a plan anyway. This was how he was hoping things would work out: Cas would have the baby, and after he/she was a few months old, all of them, including his brother and Gabe and Crowley and Bobby, would make a road-trip to the east coast (since he didn't trust planes, not with his family, not with himself) and they would get married there. They could then go back to Bobby's and use that as home base.

He liked the idea and while it was still an idea and had a lot of grey areas, he thought it was doable. He could make it work and he knew that he would have help behind him. But he could think about that later. Right now, at this very moment, Dean wanted to just spend time with his fiancé and unborn baby. He took a left, heading to a river that Bobby used to take him and Sam to when John left him with the boys. It had a nice picnic area and the sun hit the spot just right on sunny days like this.

Which was why Dean found it hilarious when he turned to tell Cas they were there and he found his angel asleep. He didn't wake him up, just let him sleep and watched him. He knew it was weird, at least for other people, normal people, since staring was kind of his and Cas's thing, but he couldn't help himself. His angel was too beautiful not to look at, especially carrying his child. Dean took this moment to get a good look at Castiel, to look at what he had and thought he would always have. Cas's hair was in a rough and tumble mess of spikes that stuck up in impossibly ridiculous directions. His thick eye lashes brushed his cheeks and cast small shadows down the length of his face, dancing across his creamy skin. His lips were so, so pink, that sometimes Dean wondered if the color was an angel thing, although all the angels he had seen had had normal colored lips. Or maybe he was just judging, since when it came to Cas he biased.

But no, Cas was beautiful and Dean sometimes laughed at how stupid he was to take so long to figure out how perfect he was for him, how he didn't see the signs fast enough. He should have, seeing as he always felt sick to his stomach whenever women at bars that they went to would throw themselves at Cas, or whenever Cas would get even marginally hurt, all Dean could think of was 'is he alright?' even though he had a gaping hole in his side. Cas meant everything to him.

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to think about the past and all those past thoughts, all the feelings of regret coming to him and making him feel sick or worried that Cas would leave. There was no leaving Cas now, not on Dean's end. The guy was having his child, his own flesh and blood, and he had agreed to marry him. Dean shouldn't be worrying so much. He took a deep breath and went back to observing Cas. He needed, Dean noted with hilarity, a good shave. A moment's thought though, made him change his mind; he liked the sandpaper feel when Cas would rub his cheek against his jaw.

Dean looked down and a smile exploded on his face. Cas had a full on baby belly, the kind you would see on women seven or eight months pregnant. It was kind of weird, he wasn't going to lie, but it was also very beautiful. There was a living thing inside him right at this very moment and it was part of Dean. He felt a strong wave of possessiveness surge through him at the thought of that baby, of Cas, his family. He was really doing it, doing what most hunters tried to stay away from. He was making a family and God-damn him if he failed at keeping them safe.

With that thought, Dean took a relaxing and calming breath and quietly got out of the car. The river and clearing were isolated; not many people came to it for the simple reason that they were unaware of its existence. But Dean was ok with that. He wanted to have some private time. He walked toward the cool water and stood on its banks and simply thought.

* * *

Castiel shifted in his seat and then , in one smooth and panicked motion, he sat straight up, ramrod straight. He looked about himself to find that he was in a car. More importantly, he was in the Impala, which meant that Dean was...

Castiel looked to the driver's seat and felt a wave of panic at the fact that Dean wasn't there. He looked out his side window and saw trees, green grass, lush bushes, a river...He throat felt like it was full of cotton at the sight of the river. What if Dean had went to go see it, to think, and had slipped and fallen in? What if he had hit his head on the way down and landed face down in the water? What if, at this very moment, he was drowning? What if he was dead?

Castiel scrambled to get out of the car, his hands shaking and sweating, slipping on the metal door handle. He finally caught a hold of it securely and pushed it open, throwing it closed with a loud smack. He forgot for a moment that there could be other people around and the sight of a pregnant man would definitely have people screaming that the end was nigh, but he didn't care. He needed to find Dean. Strangely the baby wasn't concerned at all, like it had been the other times that there had been something wrong or right. Maybe Castiel was overreacting, maybe he was freaking out for nothing-

"Dean!" he yelled. Well never mind then. He'd just scream his name until he came. "Dean! Dean! Where are you! Dean, DEAN!" Castiel heard the sound of his voice, how panicked and hysteric it sounded, so when Dean came out from behind a tree, face worried, he was a lot less surprised by that and more relieved that the man he loved was alright.

Dean ran over, nervous. Had something happened? Was Cas ok? Was the baby ok? "Cas," he said when he got to the angel, "Cas, what's wrong? What is it? You ok?"

Castiel took one look at Dean and then collapsed in his arms in tears. Dean just held onto the shaking angel as he sobbed like he was used to these feeling fluctuations and dealt with it everyday. Which was exactly the case. "I-I just-you weren't...I couldn't find you!" Castiel muttered into Dean's shirt, slowing his cries. He breathed heavily in and with the air came the scent of Dean. He smelled like motor oil and aftershave, like metal and leather, like beer and wood shavings. Castiel inhaled it and was instantly relaxed. It was the smell of home.

"Hey, Cas, shh," Dean murmured. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He rubbed the angel's back. "You're stuck with your baby-daddy." Dean pulled back for a moment and then grabbed Cas by the hand, walking him over to the lonesome picnic table in the clearing. He sat down with Cas beside him, facing out toward the water. "About the baby-daddy thing..."

"What about it?"

"Well, who is the daddy?" Dean asked.

Castiel tilted his head. He didn't understand. "I do not understand."

Dean sighed. "Sam and Gabe have easy titles: Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe. Bobby and Crowley have easy titles: Grandpa Bobby and Grandpa Crowley."

Castiel stopped him here. "Grandpa Crowley?" He smirked.

Dean blushed. "What? If Crowley wants to screw around with my dad then he sure as hell is gonna get forced into this family." Now Dean was smirking. "Maybe he can be Grandma Crowley, what with all the ordering around he does." It was true. Crowley made sure Bobby's huge house was spick-span clean and he was always riding people about. He had literally taken control.

Castiel shook his head. "You were saying?"

Dean nodded. "Anyway, everyone else gets a title and a name, but as the baby's parents we don't. So what are we going to be called? I'm not having our kid go around and call us Daddy Dean and Daddy Cas. I never called my dad John. So...?"

Castiel saw the implication. It would also confuse the child to have to call two people 'Dad'. They might not know which one the baby was referring to. "Any suggestions?"

Dean shrugged. "The way I see it, there are two different father-figure names: Dad, and the variations of Daddy, Dadio, etc. And Papa, with the variations of Pops, Pa and likewise." Dean peered at Cas. "Now we just have to see who's who. So Cas. Which one do you want?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Do you prefer one or the other Dean?"

Dean looked away quickly, his giveaway that he was about to lie. "Psh, _no_. I don't care. Choose which ever."

"Dean."

"Cas."

"_Dean_."

"_Cas_."

"DEAN."

"CAS." But Dean laughed at the peeved expression on his face. "Ok, ok. Untwist your boxers." Castiel was smiling on the inside. Dean didn't have to know. "I kinda prefer...Dad for me. Only 'cause the one whose not having the baby is usually referred to as the Dad. But if you wanna be Dad, I can totally understand. You're the one who's having the baby."

Castiel smiled. "Dean. I honestly don't care. If you would like to be called Dad by our child, then that is alright with me. I don't mind Papa." And he didn't. He actually found he preferred it.

Dean looked like a load had been taken off of his shoulders. "Great. Ok. Glad that's settled then."

Castiel nodded and then looked around. "So... why here?"

Dean looked at the lake and smiled. "Bobby used to take us here when my Dad would drop us off with him. He used to let us play in the water and he'd have lunch out over here. When we were younger, he brought us here every day, just so we could get our minds off of our dad and the reasons why he was gone. But as I got older..." Dean shrugged. "It was more for Sammy then."

Castiel nodded.

And then, Dean opened his eyes wide and looked at Cas. "Cas," he said a stream of doubt going through him. "God Cas, what if I'm like that? Leaving the baby around? What if I'm not a good parent? What if... what if the baby hates me? There was a long time when my dad thought Sammy hated him and he was wrecked. God, Cas... Cas I couldn't stand it they hated me. What if I let something get to them? Something supernatural? Cas, oh God I couldn't live with that, Cas." Dean reached out a hand to Cas's stomach, but stopped halfway there. "Cas..." Dean shook his head. "Cas, what am I gonna do? I'm not parent material. What if... what if I-"

Castiel covered Dean's mouth with his hand and smiled. "Dean, the fact that you're actually worrying means you'll be amazing with them. They will love you, just like I love you, and you will love them. Nothing will happen to them, I promise, I know you won't let anything happen to them."

Dean seemed to calm down at that. He leaned over and kissed Castiel on the mouth. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. And I'll have you. I'll have you. We can do this. Together."

Castiel almost broke and told Dean right there and then that he was probably not going to make it. Actually, it would take a miracle for him to live and God just didn't do those anymore these days. But instead, he bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Always," he said.

* * *

The drive back to Bobby's was postponed with a quick stop to a diner where Dean got Cas a burger he was craving insanely. They drove back throwing names around.

"I still like John Robert," Dean said.

Castiel shrugged. "It may be a girl."

"In that case, Mary Ellen," Dean responded.

Castiel sighed. "You are really adamant on naming our child after its biological grandparents."

Dean shrugged. "Mom and Dad aren't here to see Baby Winchester, so I'd like to honor them in some way."

Castiel nodded. Understandable. "But I still like Jonah Gabriel."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I like that too. It's like... Gabe and Jo, but Jo's name is a boy name in this version. You know?"

Castiel could only nod as he was chewing the last of his burger. They were at a red light and Dean smiled as he leaned over and kissed Castiel on the mouth, a piece of already chewed burger finding its way into his mouth. He pulled back on the green and smiled, then stopped and curiously chewed. Castiel looked a little horrified, but Dean just shrugged. "Whatever."

When they got to Bobby's, which was quickly becoming 'home', Dean pulled up in the driveway and looked around suspiciously. The lights were off. "I don't like this," he said, helping Castiel out of the car.

The angel-but-but-really shrugged. "No one likes surprise parties. Especially when they aren't a surprise anymore."

Dean had to agree with that.

They walked up to the house, hand in hand and then into the house, still hand in hand. Dean didn't let go of Cas, not even when they walked into the dark study and the lights were flicked on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Dean almost went for his gun. But his hand was still in Cas's.

Sam was wearing the dorkiest hat ever and Gabe had a matching one, although since he was shorter it looked more appropriate on him. Bobby was in the back, putting down a cake, no hat though, and Crowley was beside him with plates, a hat on his head. HE looked even more ridiculous than Sam did, but probably because he was an ex-evil demon.

"Congrats guys!" Sam said excited! He gave Dean a hug, which the oldest Winchester did not return, and then turned and gave Cas a hug, although he was gentle. Gabe just laughed and nodded to them. Dean was grateful for that.

"Ok, who wants some cake?" Bobby asked. Sam was still babbling on how they had been planning the little get together for _ever_ so Bobby then snapped, "They don't _care_, you freakishly tall idjit. I think your brother an' his angel just want _cake_."

Sam grumble but then brightened. "Crowley made the cake. From scratch."

Already Dean was making a face, although he wondered why Gabe looked so content with his cake. He figured that the trickster would just eat anything. "Am I going to die from this?" Dean asked him.

Crowley scowled and then smugly smiled. "Do you want to find out?"

Dean mimicked him rudely but took a piece of cake. Castiel took one as well and scoffed his down, looking pleased. And then Dean took a bite. And another one, and another one. He looked to Crowley and made a face. A good face. "_Dude_," he dragged out. "What _is_ this?"

Crowley smiled. "Scottish custard cake. Not that bad eh?"

Dean shook his head. "Pwety gooh," he mumbled around a mouth of cake.

Crowley nodded, making a bad face at seeing the food in Dean's mouth. "That's great. Now shut up and chew." Dean snapped his mouth closed. Well then.

Castiel got another piece and ate beside Dean, making happy and satisfied noises that Dean was going to have to ignore if he didn't want to rip these jeans. And he loved these jeans. So ignore he did. Sam ate with a vengeance and by the time they were all done, there was one piece of cake left. Bobby eyed it, as did Dean, Sam and Cas. Gabe claimed he was all good and Crowley smirked as he watched the humans fight for his baking. Not bad for a demon.

On some silent command, they all jumped for it. Gabe and Crowley shared a look and chuckled. When the humans and Cas leaned out, there was no cake. They looked about and then heard the laughing and found Gabe and Crowley sharing it on a paper plate. There were scowls all around.

"Really?" Bobby said. "_Him_?"

"Yeah, Gabe, I'm insulted." Sam bitch-faced.

"You're couched," Bobby and Sam said in unison after that and shared a twin look of smugness as Crowley and Gabe, still with cake in their mouths, shared a twin look of horror.

"Oh no way," gabe choked out.

"I refuse!" Crowley exclaimed.

And Cas and Dean could only laugh.

"Speaking of you two," Crowley said, getting up and shoving his last piece into Bobby's mouth to quiet the old hunter's chuckles. "We still have gifts."

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "Oh great, do we even want to know?"

Crowley scowled and brought in a few presents all in yellow and green wrapping paper. Dean remembered Sam telling him that green and yellow were neutral colors when you were having a baby and didn't know what it was. How sweet of Crowley to remember. Totally Grandma Crowley.

"Here," the demon said. "These are from Bobby and me."

"They are?" Bobby said, swallowing the last of his bite of cake. Crowley shot him a look. "Right. Those presents."

"At least we know who the woman in _that_ relationship is," Gabe quirked, getting a smile from Sam.

"And by that comment, we know who the woman in _yours_ is too," Crowley shot back, making Gabe blush and Sam laugh. He turned to Dean and Cas. "Go on. Open them."

Castiel shrugged and tore into the first one. It was small but contained a two-way baby monitor. That would definitely come in handy. Dean opened the next one and found a jet black baby car seat/baby carrier and he smiled like an idiot because the black so went with his car. In a few bags there were black and white onsies.

"Thank you so much," Castiel said, smiling at Crowley and Bobby. The two of them just shrugged.

"It was his idea," Bobby said, jerking a thumb at his partner.

"We sorta figured," Dean responded, making gabe laugh.

Sam held up a finger then and disappeared. He came back with a few presents himself. "Sammy," Dean said.

"Hey, hey," Sam answered. "None of that now. They're our niece or nephew. We get to pitch in too."

Dean looked at Cas. They had been discussing something on the ride home. "About that..."

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean looked to Cas. "You wanna ask babe?"

The angel nodded. And then he looked to Gabriel and Sam. "Would you two do us the honor of...?" He took a breath. "Becoming the baby's godparents?"

There was a moment of silence when the whole group just took in the news. And then, Gabe cracked a smile. "Seriously? You're ok with this Dean?"

Dean nodded. "Hell yeah. Besides their grandparents," Dean threw a look at Crowley and Bobby who were beaming him smiles, "I wouldn't trust my kid with anyone but you two."

Sam's eyes were shining and Gabe was trying to keep his from doing so too. "Um... yeah, guys," Sam said looking to Gabe who nodded. "God yes. We'd love to. Of course. Wow." He shook his head. "Now I feel like we got you two a lame-ass gift."

"Godparents," Gabe said. "Never thought I'd see the day where I was a godparent. Wouldn't Dad be having a laugh attack just about now?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and opened a bag. There were more clothes. But they were black and white again. Had Sam and Gabe been collaborating with Crowley? He shook his head as Dean open a wrapped gift and smiled. He took a black blanket out. On it was an embroidered W. For Winchester.

"Sammy," Dean said, because he was sure that it was his brother.

But Sam put up his hands and pointed to Gabe. "Totally him, dude."

Gabe shrugged, hiding the blush. "Whatever. Thought it was cute. And the blanket's soft. Wouldn't want my god-kid to be cold now would I?"

Dean smiled, but understood the man's aversion to chick-flick moments perfectly. He nodded his thanks. "Thank you Gabriel," Castiel said.

In a few more gift boxes were bottles and diapers to start off with, a few toys and even two hats: one that said demon, the other angel. Castiel looked to Gabe who was smiling devilishly. "Oh yes I did. And my god child is totally wearing them at some point in their young life."

Castiel just sighed, but Dean looked ecstatic. Sam had a few mini versions of Led Zeppelin, Metallica, CCR, AC/DC and BOC t-shirts. Dean held them to his chest and said, "Sam. I love you man. God, my kids gonna look adorable in these!"

There was a moment of silence. And then everyone, including Dean, burst out laughing. "Well that was worth the wait," Gabe said between gasps.

"Wow guys, that was better than I expected it to be," Dean said. He shook his head. "Thank you." Castiel nodded as well.

As Bobby started to pick up wrapping paper and Crowley the cups, plates and cake, Sam shook his head. "We have on more present left. Leave those, Bobby and Crowley will get it."

Dean and Castiel nodded and left the gifts behind in the study, following Gabe and Sam up the stairs. They had no idea what was in store for them. They could not guess and their brothers weren't talking.

So when Sam opened a door and Gabe walked them in, a nursery was not what they were expecting.

Dean couldn't speak, too choked up to say a word. Castiel felt tears well into his eyes and let Dean hold him close, let the tears fall. It was so perfect. The walls were painted black, as was the ceiling, but white stars and shooting stars dotted them like the heavens. There was soft white carpet on the floor and several white dressers with black feet and draws. The closet was slightly open and more clothes were inside it. There was even a dress, a whim Sam later explained that he couldn't control. Just in case it was a girl.

There was a crib in the corner of the room. It was white with a black bed and cover, small black and white teddy-bears sprawled across it. They were unicorns Dean and Castiel later discovered, a whim Gabriel couldn't control. Just in case they liked them. There was a dresser with a hutch a little ways from the crib the was also black and white. It had a baby changing station on it and a place for baby toiletries. On the hutch was a shelf, and on the shelf rested a record player, the shelf above it containing vinyl records, including Led Zeppelin and the Beatles.

Castiel walked over to the crib, hand on his stomach and with his other hand, tapped the mobile about it. There were angels prancing around, chased by demons and monsters. Or maybe it was the other way around, the monsters chased by angels and hunters. Castiel noticed that the walls not only contained stars but pentagrams, anti-possession symbols. The ceilings had devil's traps worked into them and Solomon's Keys, and the windows were double paned, a salt lining between the glasses so that it was a permanent fix. The light was above, connected to a fan that had Enochian protection symbols permanently painted on and Castiel was sure that all the lotion and baby wipes had had holy water added to them. Hell, even if he looked at the diapers, he was sure there were pentagrams and Enochian wards on them.

Their baby was safe.

"Sam, Gabe," Dean tried to get something out. He was in awe and wonder of the room. It was super safe and double protected, triple shielded. He bet there was even iron and silver in the walls.

"Yeah," Gabe said, smiling and reading his mind, "There _is_."

"You guys, you... God I love you guys," Dean said, his eyes misting over. Don't cry Winchester, he told himself. He barely managed to listen.

"This is amazing," Castiel breathed. He looked at them and wiped at his face. "Thank you."

Sam shrugged. "Hey no problem. I guess you get why we all bought you black and white stuff."

Gabe nodded. "We thought yellow and green were disgusting. Black and white is just so much more... clean, you know? Fresh and new. Just like the baby." He grinned in that way of his and then took out a lollypop, popping it into Castiel's mouth as he walked by. "Well, me and my lover," he beckoned to Sam and the giant man followed him, "Are going to leave you two to it."

They walked out and Dean let out a contented sigh, pulling Cas close to him so they could admire the room together with leisure this time. "You know what this means," Dean said.

"What?" Castiel answered playfully.

Dean turned him to face himself. He kissed Cas's forehead. "I guess we'll be staying in the area for a while."

Castiel chuckled. "That's not a bad thing."

"No," Dean said holding his five months pregnant fiancé closer and kissing his lips. "That's not a bad thing at all."

* * *

**So guys? What do you think? Sorry it took so long! But the story's almost over. Actually...**

**Cas goes into labor the next chapter! **

**Sorry, but this might take a while. There will be stuff that happens leading up to it, a lot IN IT, and stuff after it. Then there will be an epilogue. So...**

**Dean: Its almost over?**

**Cas: D8 *is sad* I quite enjoy this.**

**Sam: yeah, me too. does anything happen with me and Gabe?**

**Me: Do you want it to?**

**Gabe: YESH!**

**Eve: YESH!**

**Me: Ok. Then sure, i'll throw in something for you two.**

**Sam&Gabe&Eve: *smile* 8D**

**So... Review guys?**


	8. Episode 8: When I See You My Heart Aches

**I have been informed by the marvelous Susangel that it has been 2 weeks since i posted as compared to the 2 days i promised. I have vvalid excuses. Here they are:**

**Excuse the first: The first Sunday of my not writing streak, I found out that my favorite uncle had died in a car accident. Due to my grief and sadness, i did not wish to write.**

**Excuse the second: On the Tuesday of his funeral, after the fact, I was rushed to the hospital for emergency take-out-your-tonsils surgery. I couldn't breathe and they were inflamed and swollen and siffocating me. I was then kept in the hospital for two days. On the Friday I was supposed to leave, they kept me in there becasue my heart murmur was acting up. A heart murmur is when the valves in your heart that are suppsoed to keep your blood going one way let the blood flow backwards and in the wrong direction. I have several. They kept me over the weekend for observation.**

**Excuse the third: I posted a story yesterday, thinking i was finally out of the hospital at last. I was wrong. I commenced to fall down the stairs and broke my nose. In my defense, my boyfriend was behind me and was trying make me move faster down the staris when i tripped on my shoelace (becasue i do not beleive in tying up my combat boots for i am a spaz) and fell to my broken-nosed doom.**

**Excuse the fourth (an important one too): I was originally never going to finish this. These past two weeks have been hard for me and i was swamped with grief and pain. I had a nice letter all written up for Susangel describing what had happened and I was just looking for the courage to send it. But then... I got her messages. And she was no longer concerned about the story. She was concerned about ME. She wanted to know if I was ok. And then Muffy The Dough Slayer PMed me and just wanted to talk, like a normal friend. And then Pilai gave me a link to show me some art she had drawn for the fic and told me she hoped i was feeling better, that she understood. And then Hami sent me his codolences and reassurances and tried to make me laugh. And then my boyfriend, after years of knowing me and af ew months of being together told me he loved me. For the first time. And i broke down. I cried and i told him i loved him too and there were yucky sticky emotions and I realized i was never alone through all of this. I had YOU GUYS. **

**'Cause you guys care. You really do.**

**So. I decided that no, i wasn't stopping. i was going to see this through to the end. So i put off studying for a test i'll probably fail, but am ok with failing, and wrote up the rest of this chapter for you. its over 6,000 words and i tried to make it drama-atic and terrifying. I tried to fullfill the prompt with my heart and soul and put all my feelings into it.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Nothing Is Ever Easy: Episode 8**

Castiel was looking through the baby book. Well, it wasn't officially a baby book yet. But in a few weeks it would be. He just hoped Dean stuck around after it had happened to fill it with pictures of their child. He was in the bedroom again and smiled as he thought of that morning. It had been pretty close to perfect.

He flipped through a few more goofy pictures of a pregnant him and Dean and then sighed. He felt something in him shift then, the baby getting used to his insides being human and not angelically protected. He didn't know what problems would arise, but he would take it in stride.

Suddenly, Castiel felt something lurch inside of him. A blade of hot white pain flared through his body and made him take a deep breath. Maybe he just needed a glass of water or something, since it went away in a few moments. He made it as far as the living room before he was doubled over in pain and in cold sweats. He had no water to break, had no cervix to expand. He had no way to get the baby out. And this was it he thought. This was it and this was the end. This was what he had known all along.

He was going into labor.

Castiel inhaled sharply as he felt a foot press against his liver, another foot pressing against his kidneys. And was that...? Was that another foot pressing to his intestines? No, he thought, not possible. It must be a hand-

His thoughts were cut off as he felt a large spasm of pain. His body was looking for a way to get the child out. He realized for the first time that he had no idea how that would work. He had no opening that the child could properly fit through. His anus was out of the question. He was lost. How was this to work? He had no angelic powers anymore. He could not simply just zap the baby out.

And worst of all, he was alone. Alone with a thrashing baby inside him. He felt a small palm press itself against the inside of his belly, gasped as he saw a small outline of a hand, the fingers curling in.

The baby was trying to get out too.

Oh God he needed help.

"Gabe!" Castiel yelled, since the house was empty, save for him. The angel would hear, he had to hear. "GABE!" Castiel yelled, another wave of pain going through him as the baby tried to get out again, as his now male human body rebelled at a foreign object inside of it, one that the air supply was being cut off of oh so quickly. "Someone," Castiel yelled, his hands clenched at his sides where he was leaning against the living room wall. "Oh God, please," he whispered. It hurt so badly...

"Cas?" he heard Dean call nonchalantly from the kitchen, walking in through the side door. "Cas, you awake?"

Castiel felt a surge of hope go through him. Dean. Dean was here. Dean could help. Somehow. "Dean," he yelled once and then elapsed in a loud moan of pain.

The sound of several bags being dropped was heard as Dean came running into the room, green eyes wide and in awe. Castiel thought he must be quite a sight, leaned against a wall, in pain, sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Cas...what is it? What's wrong?"

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but groaned. Dean was by his side in moments, moving him to the couch. He could barely walk though, it felt like his insides were being torn out. Torn out and shredded and he felt the small scrape of young nails on his flesh, coming from the inside. Oh my the baby was trying to get out.

"Cas, Cas, oh God Cas, what?" Dean asked, his voice going up several octaves. What was wrong with Cas? What was it? Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Dean," Castiel gasped out and then squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain shot through him. Something was ruptured in him. Oh no. "Dean, the baby."

"What about the baby? Cas what?"

"The baby is coming," Castiel said and then yelled, the sound ripping from his throat as something else was stretched taught in him and slowly ripped. If only the baby would stop moving. But it was panicking.

Dean looked remarkably calm. "You're in labor?" Cas nodded, breathing through his nose. Sam had mentioned that it helped women in labor once. It was not working for the ex-angel. Dean nodded now too. "Ok, Cas, breathe. So here's what you need to do. The baby? You gotta mojo it out of you. Ok? Just get it out and the pain will go and the baby will be here. Simple. You ready?"

Castiel laughed faintly and Dean gave him a bad look. Cas was laughing like 2014 Cas. This was a bad sign. Castiel could only think that Dean didn't know. He stopped, inhaling sharply and then said, "I can't."

Dean froze. Something was wrong. Castiel's face contorted in pain. "What do you mean you can't? You can't or you won't?"

Castiel shook his head weekly and grasped at his stomach. "The baby is scratching and moving. My organs are..." He coughed and Dean was horrified to see blood stain his lips and teeth. "Rupturing." Castiel swallowed.

"Can't or won't Cas?" Dean asked again, kneeling in front of him, his voice high and grainy.

Castiel shook his head. "I...I _can't_."

And then he screamed.

Dean's eyes widened. "GABE!"

* * *

**3 Hours Earlier...**

The day Castiel turned human, he went into labor. No, he didn't think it would happen the same day, never mind the same moment. He could feel the change, the last of his grace slipping away, the only grace left in him from their baby. He could feel his entire body react negatively to the foreign body inside of his. He felt his stomach lurch, felt the baby move and thought that was it.

He was wrong.

But he didn't know it. Yet.

He rolled over and sighed feeling the soft sheets around him and listening to the bed squeak and he let his eyes find Dean. Who was already awake. Castiel felt as if their roles had been switched; Dean staring at Castiel sleeping instead of the other way around. But there's a smile on Dean's face and the ring on Castiel's finger reminds the ang- the _man_ that no, none of it was a dream.

Castiel sat up and Dean's grin widened. "What?"

Dean shrugged and moved some hair from Castiel's face. "You need a hair cut is all." He shook his head and then said, "Oh and good morning." Dean placed a sweet, soft kiss on Castiel's lips as he leaned over. Castiel just sat there, basking in it. He felt like a clock was ticking in the background, but he ignored it. Dean was too important.

Dean pulled away and that sunny smile was on his face again. "So," he started, rolling out of bed and making Castiel groan because all he wanted to do today was stay in bed with Dean and cuddle and just _exist_. You know? "I have a surprise for you."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Dean nodded. "A surprise... like Crowley's surprise?"

Dean made a face as he remembered that Crowley was already planning past the babies and to their 'wedding' and 'honeymoon'. The lingerie had been horrifying. Damn demon. "No," Dean said shaking his head. "An actual, nice surprise."

Castiel rolled his eyes and sat up again, watching as Dean ran over to their shared closet and got out a box covered in blue wrapping paper. He smile brightly as he looked up to see Castiel watching him and then walked back over to the bed where he sat down and gave the package over to Cas. "There. Open it."

Castiel looked at the box, at the meticulous wrapping, how just enough tape was used, how the sparkling ribbon that was used was curled to perfection and raised a dubious eyebrow. "So... did Crowley wrap this?"

Dean made a hurt face. "What? Cas, how could you? I worked so hard and..." Dean trailed off at the annoyed look Castiel was giving him and then said, "Actually, it was Sam."

Castiel shook his head, a grin playing about his lips and slowly ripped open the wrapping paper. Dean watched in agony until finally, his fiancé disposed of the paper on the floor and opened the cardboard box in front of him. Castiel head-tilted in confusion. He reached in the box and pulled out a photo album.

"Um... Dean?" He turned the book to face Dean, you know, just to make sure Dean knew what he had put in the box. "What is this?"

Dean sighed. "Open it, you..." he trailed off rethinking his words and Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Just open it."

Castiel sighed and decided to humor his hunter -for now- and opened up to the first page of the book. He caught his breath. There on the first page was written in neat and looping script:

_Dean and Castiel Winchester's  
First Child_

_2012_

It was long before he was flicking through the pages, pictures of him in various stages of pregnancy and attitude popping up on the page. In one he was only two months, in another four, making faces or laughing or smiling, or in one, just sleeping. He made his way through the entire thing and when he got to the last half, pictures of him six months pregnant popped up.

There was a picture of him and Dean on the couch, Dean feeling the baby kicking, their faces aglow with happiness, another one where they were kissing sweetly on Bobby's porch. Dean holding Cas's hand, and dorkily pointing to the engagement ring, Castiel scowling and trying to get his hand back while hiding a smile.

Castiel felt a wad of cotton stuff up his throat as his eyes got teary and his vision blurred. The last picture before there were blank pages was of him sleeping, this morning. He looked up and met Dean's eyes, eyes that were so full of hope for the future that they made Cas's chest ache. "The rest is blank so we can fill it with pictures of the baby. Any day now, you know," Dean said softly.

And Castiel nodded, because that was all he could do.

Dean had left soon after that with Sam. They were going to go grocery shopping and Sam had gotten stuck with the list and was forcing Dean to go. After a whole of threats and reassurances, Dean left knowing Castiel was in good hands. Soon after that, Gabe left saying he was going to have a sneak-peek on Heaven and make sure that good ol' Balthie was doing alright. Crowley disappeared with the excuse of having to go find his 'pup' (read: man-eating hellhound) and change his water, and Bobby asked Cas if it would be alright for him to step out for a moment and have a quick chat with the sheriff. Cas had said why not? He would be fine.

And then, of course, as if to prove him wrong, _it_ had happened.

* * *

**Now...**

Castiel gasped again, the pain indescribable. Dean held onto him, moving him onto the couch and yelling with all his might, "GABE! Gabriel you son of a bitch, I swear to God, if you don't get your ass down here-"

There was a pop and the pressure changed in the room as Castiel, coughed and stained his teeth red with blood again. In front of them, eyes closed, was Gabe, a lollipop in his mouth. "Geez, ok Winchester. Calm down." He opened his eyes. "What is- HOLY SHIT. CASTIEL!" He rushed over to where Castiel was writhing in pain and Den was holding him. "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Dean looked like he was in pain too. "The babies...and Cas... and he's..." He took a deep breath, pushing down the panic that was threatening to over flow and take control. "_He can't get the baby out_."

Gabe's eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're in _labor_?" His response was Castiel yelling again, the skin of his stomach expanding and contracting unnaturally. "I'll take that as a yes."

Dean swallowed as Castiel yelled again, his stomach lurching as he saw moving shapes beneath Cas's skin. Bruises were blossoming all over his front and the worst part? They weren't healing. "Gabe, God Gabe help _him_. How do we _help_ him?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I need help. Hold on. I'm gonna get Crowley. Dean, call Sam and Bobby. We need them too. Cas." He knelt in front of his brother. "Hang on Cassie. We're gonna get you through this." He turned to Dean who was locked in place, staring at Castiel as he gripped at the pillows on the couch. "NOW WINCHESTER! MOVE, MOVE!"

Dean was in the kitchen in moments, phone to his ear, Sam already speaking loudly on the other end, and Gabriel disappeared with a nod. Castiel was left coughing up more blood, his whole entire body on fire. He screamed, honest-to-God screamed, when he felt a bone snap, a rib by the feel of pain in his chest. The sound of it breaking set a crack ricocheting off the walls and Dean was in there in a moment, having heard. He gasped at the sight of the bone poking against Castiel's skin, straining against it, a dot of blood forming.

He had finished talking to Bobby and Sam, the two of them praying to Gabe so he could zap them over there faster, and now his heart thudded harder against his chest. He knelt in front of his fiancé, who was shaking with pain and vibrating with misery. "Cas, oh God, Cas, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Castiel wished he could tell Dean everything, wished he didn't have to go out with a crude bang, but all he could manage was a squeak of pain as something else inside him broke. The next moment though brought Gabe, Sam, Bobby and Crowley all into the living room. Sam's eyes widened at the sight, Bobby's narrowed and Crowley only shook his head and muttered, "That doesn't look good at all."

"That baby needs to come out," Gabe spat to Crowley, who nodded. "How the hell do we do that though?"

"Can't you just poof it out Gabe?" Dean asked, hand carding through Castiel's hair as the being before him squirmed and moaned and blood dribbled out of his mouth.

Gabriel, to his surprise, shook his head no. "I can't touch that thing. It's not natural. Dean, it's a hybrid. My power won't work on it."

"We need to get it out," Dean snapped as Castiel moaned again. "We need to get it out now, Gabe. NOW! It's killing him!" Dean's whole day was going down the drain and he couldn't even stop it.

Gabe nodded. "I know. Breathe Winchester." And then he froze. "What was that?"

Dean was about to say that he hadn't said anything, but then he realized that Gabe was reading Castiel's mind. "What, what is it?"

"Are you crazy, Castiel?" Gabriel yelled, face white with horror. "No. No. That will KILL you, you idiot!" There was a moment of silence in which Castiel thought something and Gabe froze again as he listened, a sad look on his face. He then nodded. And then he turned to Sam. "Sam, I need you to go into the bathroom and get as many towels as possible. Bobby, go get blankets and something Castiel gat bite on." As the two left to their duty, Gabe looked to Crowley. "Crowley...you still got that demon blade on you?"

Dean jumped to his feet, a protective stance in front of Castiel. "What the fuck are you talking about? What are you planning on doing?" He knew, oh he knew and they knew he knew, and he knew they knew he knew. But he didn't want to believe it. No. NO.

"You know exactly what, Winchester," Crowley said, a twinge of underlying sadness in his voice.

Dean choked on tears he wouldn't let come. "No. NO. You are _not_ cutting him open. NO." He turned to Cas. "Please, Cas, please. I'm begging you; try to use your mojo-"

"You still haven't told him?" It was Crowley and Gabriel wasn't trying to stop him, not now that he could hear Sam coming back from the bathroom and Bobby from upstairs. Crowley turned to Castiel. "Tell him now, or I will."

Dean froze. What? He turned to Cas. "What? Tell me what? Cas. Tell me what?" Castiel breathed out harshly, panting as he tried to sit up, something snapping an emitting a yell from him and a gasp from Dean. "Cas-"

"I'm human, Dean," he gasped out.

Dean froze. He just... froze. Cas was human. Cas was human. He was a human male with a living baby inside of him. Unnatural. Human. His angel was an angel no longer. Human. That's why he couldn't get the baby out. And they were going to open him up...

"No," Dean gasped, falling to his knees beside his an- his fiancé. "No, no Cas, that's not supposed...that isn't..."

"I was turning human as the pregnancy went along," Castiel wheezed through another waved of pain. "I just...I didn't tell you...didn't know how, or when..."

"God Cas," Dean murmured, tears finally running down his face. He got up and turned to the mystical beings behind him. "Don't open him."

"We have to." Crowley folded his arms.

"There has to be another way," Dean insisted, tears running freely.

Gabe shook his head. "There isn't."

"You're going to kill him!" Dean exclaimed as Sam walked in, dumping the towels on the coffee table, Bobby behind him.

"What?" the younger Winchester asked.

"We have to open Castiel up," Crowley explained gently. "He's no longer an angel. There is a good chance he will not survive."

"Don't fucking say that!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't!" He turned to Castiel. "Please, Cas. Say no. We'll find another way, we'll-"

"Dean, can't you see the baby is killing him?" Sam asked quietly. "He has a better chance of surviving if we take it out."

Dean was about to protest again when he caught a look from Castiel. The look. "You knew," he said. "All this time you knew you might die. Cas." He took Cas's hand in his. "Cas, no. Please. No."

Instead, Gabe said to him, "Either you help Winchester, or I'm zapping you to Australia, because either way, this is going down."

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, looked at the moving, bruising mass that used to be his stomach and then nodded. "What do I do?" He voice cracked.

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. "Move him to the dining room table. Bobby put a blanket under him. Then take off his shirt. Sam, bring the towels." He swallowed. "There will be blood tonight."

Dean swallowed too and gently lifted up Castiel, the man sobbing as he was picked up. "So sorry," Dean kept murmuring. "Love you, sorry. _So sorry_."

Bobby laid the softest blanket he had out, the one Karen had knit on her own, and Dean laid Castiel on top of it and then took his shirt the rest of the way off. Sam laid the towels on a chair and Crowley and Gabe trailed in. Castiel was shaking, falling apart, as Bobby put a strong piece of ivory into hiss mouth, telling him to bite down. He did, leaving bloody smears behind.

He was so scared, he realized. He was going to die, he was sure of it, and he couldn't even talk enough to say 'I love you' to Dean. He hurt too much. Everything was moving inside him and he thought he was going to die before they got the baby out, and that wasn't acceptable. The baby would live. Even if he didn't. He held on tighter.

Crowley pulled from the inside of his coat a very sharp and thing knife. He gazed at it for a moment before handing it hilt first to Gabriel. The angel took it and took a shaky breath. "Crowley, Bobby, stand off to the side, will ya? I'll hand the baby to you so I can...so I can hurry and heal Cas." _Before he dies_, was left unsaid, but understood by all.

Bobby and Crowley moved off to the left and Sam stood at Gabe's right. Dean was on Cas's left, his hand in his fiancé's, who was squeezing it so tight, he had lost circulation. Gabe was on Cas's right, pressed up to the edge of the table, blade in his shaking hand. He took a deep breath and steadied it; he couldn't risk wiggling and hitting something important like an organ or the baby.

And then, he cut.

It was a small incision across the pale expanse of Castiel's belly, right where it bulged near his bellybutton, but it was enough to bleed. Blood spilled out of the five inch cut, sliding quickly down Castiel's side and seeping into the blanket beneath him. Everyone froze. Including Castiel. His eyes widened as he felt the cold blade bite into his flesh and he suddenly couldn't move.

"He's in shock," Crowley said absentmindedly, too in shock himself to control his mouth.

After that, Gabriel snapped out of his own shock-bubble and swallowed as he dragged the blade across the rest of Castiel's stomach, above his belly button.

Castiel snapped out of it. He screamed, bucking, the blade going in too deep and nicking something, blood squirting out and splattering Gabriel's face. "HOLD HIM!" the archangel screamed to the men around him, who all rushed forward. Sam grabbed one of Castiel's legs, Bobby on the other one, while dean and Crowley grabbed his arms. He thrashed, screaming at the top of his lungs, as Gabriel, face slashed with crimson blood, dragged the blade across his skin, like he was cutting stake, the sound of flesh ripping filling the air.

Blood pooled around Castiel's body, soaking into the blanket and making the hard wood table slippery bellow. Dean gripped so hard he knew he'd leave bruises, and he looked away, unable to watch as Gabriel butchered the love of his life to save their child. He felt a spray of blood hit him and he turned his head as he heaved.

Dean caught his breath as Crowley took over Castiel's other arm for him using his demonic strength to keep him down and then he looked up to Gabriel who, for some reason, had stopped. "Gabe, you son of a bitch, don't stop! Keep..." His voice trailed off as he froze and saw what Gabe saw. A hand, curled into a fist, was sticking out of Castiel's torn open stomach. A right hand. And beside it, also curled into a fist: _another_ right hand. Dean felt his eyes pop from his head as Castiel finally stopped thrashing.

The pain Castiel was feeling was starting to subside. Which wasn't good. A numbness started to consume him from the feet up and he felt his head get fuzzy, blood loss, he thought...

And then he heard Dean say beside him, "Holy fuck, does our baby have two right hands?" There was a little bit of horror and hysteria in his voice and Castiel wanted to add, '_Might have three feet too,'_ though he knew it wouldn't make circumstances better.

Dean rushed over to Gabe's side, the others still holding onto Castiel, unaware of his weakening state, and repeated himself. "Does our baby have _two_ right hands?"

Gabriel snapped out of it and shook his head, nodding to Bobby to let go of Cas and get a blanket. There was a strange expression on his face. "No," he said rolling up his sleeves, making Dean want to point to the two right hands on front of him. "No. Your baby had one right hand." He paused and Dean was about to speak when he continued and said, "And your _other_ baby has one right hand. And they both have one left one."

The room went quiet as Gabe's words hung in the air. Dean felt like the world was spinning though. His throat was too dry and he watched as Castiel's blood slid down his hips and into his jeans, staining and soaking them. Nothing quite making sense in his mind. "_Twins_?" he finally whispered. They were having twins?

_They were having twins._

Gabe nodded as Bobby brought over a blanket and he reached in and gripped something inside the former angel, who no one had noticed had stopped moving, pulling it out. An infant the size of a human preemie slid out without a sound, leaving a trail of blood on Castiel's stomach. It was a boy. Bobby was handed the infant, Gabe's bloody hands settling it in the old hunter's blanket covered hands. He turned and reached into Castiel again and gripped something else, pulling out another infant the same size as the other, maybe a bit smaller. This one came out without a sound also. It was a girl. She was handed to Bobby.

Suddenly, Sam spoke into the silence. "Cas? Cas. CAS!"

Castiel felt wrong. And he started to slip away.,,

Dean snapped out of it. He turned to the former angel lying on the table, horrified to see organs out of place, bones poking out of the opening in his belly, blood everywhere. He absently noticed that they were all covered in it. Castiel was deathly pale, his eyes half-lidded, his breathing shallow. Every beat of his heart pumped blood over the sides of his huge gaping wound and down his sides, onto the table.

"Cas?" Dean said, voice soft. Then louder as he realized what was happening. "CAS!" He turned to Gabe, who was staring. "HEAL HIM!" he yelled. "God-damnit Gabriel, HEAL HIM!"

That seemed to snap the archangel out of it and he set his hands to either side of the man's torso and closed his eyes, pushing with all his strength and might. A golden glow lighted around his hands as he started to push healing magic into the now-human being. But healing had never been Gabe's forte. Oh how it hadn't been Gabe's forte.

Dean watched as the organs started to right themselves, the bones painstakingly sliding back into their correct places. He tried not to watch but couldn't help it as the man in front of him got paler and paler by the moment. It was no use. No matter how much Gabe tried to heal, Castiel was dying faster.

And then, the most horrible words ever uttered to a new father: "Shit! Dean, the twins aren't breathing."

Dean spun around. Crowley, Sam and Bobby were all focused on the tiny humanoid bodies on the small table in front of them that they had dragged in from the kitchen. The babies were unwrapped from the blankets, small and waxen and Dean felt something wither away and die inside him as they lay there, eyes closed, hands shriveled up beside them, not moving, not breathing. He knew there had been something wrong when they hadn't made a sound when Gabe had pulled them from the womb.

Oh God his family was _dying_. They were _dying_ and no one but Dean would be left. No one but Dean.

Everyone was _always_ leaving him.

Dean stood there, frozen to the spot as Sam leaned over and started to perform infant CPR. He remembered watching something on TV about this happening sometimes and the babies being able to be saved with it. He knew it wouldn't work. The infants remained unresponsive as Sam's index and middle fingers of both hands pushed down over both their tiny hearts. He even leaned over and gave them tiny breaths. Nothing was happening. They stayed frozen where they were. Not moving. Not breathing. Not living.

"Please," Sam was begging, tears down his face as Bobby and Crowley tried to help in any way they could. "Please breathe, guys. Try. TRY!"

Dean couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't comprehend his life slipping away. Suddenly Dean heard a groan and turned around back to the table to see Cas still with an open stomach, dry blood caking his sides and entire chest. He was staring straight forward. Gabriel was hunched over. He had been the one groaning.

And suddenly, it all clicked and he snapped.

Dean ran over to Castiel's side as he heard Sam pleading with tiny corpses, trying to tell himself that none of this was real, that it wasn't happening, that he was just dreaming. He gripped Castiel's arm, and the man slowly turned his head to him. He didn't speak. Dean didn't think he could.

"Cas," Dean whispered. "Please Cas, don't, no. Please. Keep your eyes open. Please." Without waiting for an answer, Dean turned to Gabriel. "Go help my kids. **GO**!"

The archangel wearily made his way over, his head spinning, any moment he would pass out, but before then, he was going to at least try. He leaned over the both of them, not bothering to stop the others and their breaths and compressions and let a little glow go around his fingers, which he pressed to their foreheads.

Dean hung onto Cas like he was the one dying. "Cas, stay with me, Cas you can do it." He checked the wound. It wasn't that deep anymore, something he could easily stitch up. He guessed that Gabe had made sure that everything was in its right place or he wouldn't have closed up so much. But Dean was willing to bet that Gabe hadn't been able to make much of something: blood. Cas had lost so much blood, the hemoglobin sticking everywhere, even to Dean's fingers.

He carded his hands through Castiel's hair. "Hang on Cas. Please. We can stitch you up. We can make it better. I promise. Just hang on Cas." The angel tried to swallow. He failed and Dean's heart broke to pieces.

In the background Dean heard Sam counting and sobbing as he willed his niece and nephew to breathe. Dean turned and seeing the small forms unmoving, felt a numbness start to consume him. He turned back to Cas, whose eyes were once again half-lidded. "Cas NO!" he exclaimed.

The angel didn't seem to hear him as his eyes stayed as they were. The only way Dean could tell that he was alive at all was the slow and painful rise and fall of his chest that was spaced almost a minute in-between breaths.

"Don't let go, babe," Dean murmured. "Please. I love you. I love you, don't leave me Cas. No. NO!" Dean felt the hot tears race down his face, his vision blurring. But he didn't want it to blur; he wanted to see Cas.

Behind him, Gabriel's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell face-first to the floor. Sam didn't even look down. He just kept pumping and crying and trying, Bobby and Crowley following his lead.

They wouldn't give up. They refused to say that it was over.

Dean lifted Castiel's body to his chest and hugged it. Hugged it as he heard Cas struggle to speak and fail, until he gasped out, "Dean."

He pulled him away and looked into Cas's eyes. "Cas, oh God Cas, I love you. I love you, hang on. Please, hang on!"

As his eyes started to close, Castiel murmured, "Love you." And then they closed completely and his body shuddered.

And Dean was left holding a corpse.

"Cas?" Dean waited for a response. "CAS!" he bellowed.

And then he cracked. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Cas, no, oh God no, Cas. NO." Dean held the corpse to him, shuddering himself, bury his face into the cold shoulder. Behind him, Sam gave up, stepping back and staring unblinkingly at the two corpses on the table. He shuddered one before dropping to the floor, and dissolving into tears of horror and pain.

Bobby looked away and Crowley wrapped his arms around him, turning his head away also. They couldn't watch.

Dean rocked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He held onto Cas's body, already so limp and cold. He rocked back and forth and back and forth and hyperventilated, unable to make himself cry because he couldn't believe this had happened. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. He couldn't make himself understand. He couldn't. He really couldn't.

And on the side, Bobby and Crowley feared that this would be what made the hunter snap for good, break so bad, they couldn't fix him.

"No, no, no, Cas, no," he kept muttering as Sam cried on the floor, his body heaving, screams coming from his mouth, unable to shed that horrible grief. He couldn't stop the tears.

"No, no, no, Cas, no, no, no," Dean said, getting louder as the numbness started to dissolve and the pain started to seep in. "No, no. No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Pain exploded in his chest as he shook and held onto Castiel harder. He dropped the body to the table then, blood covering him where he had been holding the dead thing close to him.

He gazed at that pale white face, not bloated yet, but it soon would be. He stared until his eyes watered. And then he looked behind him.

Sam was on the floor. The twins were...

Dean turned to the side and threw up.

He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to unbend himself and look at the pitying faces of his family. He didn't want to face a world where there would be no Cas, no Winchester twins. He didn't want to wake up everyday to an empty bed, an empty nursery. He didn't want to live without them, Cas, the twins.

_Twins_.

They were going to have twin terrors running around the house, trying to get at Bobby's books, trying to find Crowley's pup (read: man-eating hellhound). They were going to have twins who would bug Sammy to show them how a gun worked, or pester Gabe until he gave them a ride on his wings or sent them to the time when dinosaurs were around. They were going to have twins who would beg him to read them bed time stories, and tuck them in, kiss them goodnight. He and Cas were going to worry when their daughter got a boyfriend, or their son started driving.

But Cas and the twins were gone.

_They were all gone._

Dean stared at his shaking hands. He didn't want to have to get up and wrap up three dead bodies. He didn't want to have to burn them. he didn't want to have to let them go without ever having them. He couldn't think, couldn't feel beyond the horrible pain in his heart. He couldn't get up and do what he had to do. Couldn't touch them. Couldn't look at them.

He couldn't do it.

Bobby and Crowley weren't moving either. They stared at Dean, who was staring at the floor unblinking, at Sam who had quieted down and was sitting unmoving on the floor, face red and puffy from crying, at Gabe who was unconscious and might not wake up in a while, exhausted and out of everything. Bobby hurt at seeing them hurt, knew it would be to damn painful for them to undo and get rid of the nursery upstairs, that he and Crowley would probably have to do it. He didn't want to. Crowley never thought he'd ever feel this much, couldn't remember the last time he had. He hated that his first big emotion after love and care, was sadness and an emptiness he couldn't shake.

Everyone was too busy wallowing in pain and sorrow, so no one really noticed when the twins started to glow.

Until, like the fucking miracle it was, two ragged gasps broke through the silence and twin, shrill cries echoed in their ears.

* * *

Castiel heard something. He needed to wake up. Crying, was it

* * *

Sam looked up at the table slowly, coming to his feet as if he were crazy, or possibly gone over the edge and into 'Mental Insanity Land'. But

Bobby was looking over in utter shock, and Crowley's eyes had never been so wide, his heart had never pounded so quickly.

And Dean? Dean's head snapped up and he turned around in the same motion to see two wrinkly, slowly-turning pink babies wriggling around on the coffee table, hands grabbing at air, reaching up and clawing, tiny legs kicking. Some kind of ice melted in his chest as he took an incredulous step forward, as the others ran over to cover them- _God forbid_ after everything they had been through the babies catch cold. But something stopped him.

A sharp gasp from behind.

Dean turned on his heel, the sounds of Sam crying all over again melting into the background. He walked over to the still body on the table and then gasped himself.

Castiel's eyes opened.

And sapphire and jade met once again.

"Cas?" His voice was so quiet and broken.

And then, tired and weak and in need of a good rest: "Dean?

* * *

**And there it is folks. Only one more chappie and an epilogue left. I hope you enjoyed this and I wholly hope then next chapter isn;t too long in coming. I'm sorry for the hold up last time guys.**

**Dean: Wow, just...wow.**

**Cas: i am quite speechless also.**

**Sam: i'm not even going to point out that he said something, so techinically, not speechless, because...wow.**

**Gabe: O.O**

**Eve: Ditto, boiz. O.O**

**Me: 'Wow' the chapter or 'Wow' what happened to me this past fortnight?**

***everyone stops and thinks***

**Dean&Cas&Sam&Gabe&Eve: Both.**

***blushes* Thank you guys.**

**Note: If you want to see Pilali's picture, go onto DeviantArt and seach for Akenia. Then, hers will be the baby boy angel on a cloud. That was what Dean and Cas's son would look like in her mind. She just got her wish! Please check it out, she worked hard! Thank you!**


	9. Episode 9: Happily Ever After DUH!

**So, everyone, the end is really nigh. This is it. The epilogue. Its short, sweet and to the point, showing some familial love in the Winchester/Singer household. I threw in some sappiness, hopefully some humor and i hope that you guys are satisfied.**

**So, the babies have names. I'm not telling you their NAMES, but I'll tell you the runner ups.**

**For girls, in second place came Samantha Gabrielle with 6 votes. Third place was Mary Anna with 3 and in fourth place was Joanna Gabrielle with 2. Congrats you guys...erm...names!**

**For boys, well...um. We had a three way tie. So it was up to me to have to choose which name won and since Susangel, the person i wrote this whole crazy story for had a preference to one of the tied names, i chose it. The runner ups were Jonah Gabriel and Robert Crowley. Congrats to those...names. Wow that's awkward.**

**I'd love to say thank you to Susangel for the prompt because, hullo, so much fun to write. I'd love to say thank you to Pilali, who, whooo drew me pictures of the twins. I have to tell you all to go look because that is what i'm basing the twins to look like. Cas's crazy brown hair and Dean's gorgeous green eyes the both of them. Just so you know. Thanks hun!**

**I'd love to say thank you to EVERYONE who read this now. You guys have been great and really, really amazing. Thank you so much. Without all your support, this might not have been finished. I owe it to you guys. So thanks.**

**Dean: *sniffle* Wow. This is really it.**

**Cas: Yes. It is. *stoic-stoic***

**Sam: *sniffle-sniffle-sniffle* I-I w-w-won't cry-y. Nope. Uh uh. *tears***

**Gabe: O.O *BAWL***

**Eve: O.O *SOB-SOB***

**Me: You are all SOOOOO dramatic.**

**Dean: But its the end.**

**Me: *shrug***

**Gabe: It _is_ the end, right?**

**Me: You'll see...**

**And now, DISCLAIMER: I don't own. But damn if i did, this would have happened already and you all would have the immense joy of watching THIS on-screen.**

**ONWARD LADS (AND LASSIES) TO THE LAST PART (WINK-WINK) OF THIS MASTERPIECE (IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF).**

* * *

**Nothing Is Ever Easy: Episode 9**

Dean kissed up Castiel's stomach, his lips lingering over the stretch marks on his sides. A few months ago, they had been an angry red, but now they had faded to a light pink color and Dean knew they would never go away, not that he wanted them to. They were all that was left of Castiel's pregnancy. Well, that and the scar.

Dean nosed the scar where he was administering to his husband – no longer fiancé, but husband – and placed little closed-mouthed kisses on it. It was also a lighter pink color, Gabriel's healing and Dean's sewing making sure that the wound healed properly. He let his lips trail over the still-jagged, raised flesh as Castiel breathed in and out, fully human, under him, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure when Dean looked up.

Dean had to smile because honestly, all they were doing was cuddling and mouthing at each other in the comfort of their own bed in their own room, in their own pjs and with each other for company. He smiled wickedly against Castiel's stomach then and puffed out his cheeks, bringing his lips together and then blowing raspberries into Castiel's abdomen, the other man immediately spasming his stomach muscles and laughing in that deep throaty voice of his, the vibrations travelling throughout his body and drumming a steady rhythm into Dean. Two perfect hands reached down had caught Dean's head before he could do it again, and Dean found himself looking up into those beautiful eyes.

Eyes he could've almost lost.

But he tried his best these days not to think of it.

Much.

Instead, Dean looked at the fingers of the hands holding his face at Castiel's stomach. On the left hand, on the ring finger, were two rings. One, a silver one, thinner than its gold counter part that was resting above it. Cas's engagement ring, and then his wedding band. Dean brought his hand up to Castiel's and admired for a moment his own golden wedding band. They had travelled over to Connecticut only two months ago to get it official and on paper. They were back home now, but, damn him if it didn't feel surreal still.

Dean turned his head to kiss Cas's hand and then, in the moment, he heard a gurgling and then Sam was poking his head in, saying something about having to go, since really, that demon in the next town over wasn't going to exorcise itself. There was also the fake gagging at him and Cas cuddling and staring, but whatever. Little brothers were little brothers.

Dean groaned and nodded, saying that they'd be there in a moment. And then Sam reminded him that Dean and Cas had an appointment too and that got the both of them up and Sam chuckling.

Dean stretched and kissed Cas quickly before getting out of bed and extending a hand to his husband – and damn it was awesome to say – to give him a hand up and out of bed. Cas accepted, just as he had when the justice of the peace had asked them to stand only a few months ago, and he led him to the little room down the hall that they could both find with their eyes closed. Dean leaned into the doorway and tried not to laugh at the sight.

John was in a black onsie, little black socks on his feet, looking at the unusual scene before him which consisted of Mary attacking Gabriel. She was in a white onsie, white sock ensemble and crawling all over her godfather, while gurgling and drooling and looking absolutely pleased with herself for having made Gabe looked so terrified of a six-month old.

Beside him, Castiel chuckled and walked in first, bending down to collect John off of the floor where he was watching wide eyed in the corner on the carpet, a string of drool sliding down his chin and onto his onsie, dampening it. The baby looked at Castiel as if noticing him for the first time and smiled like he had just seen the sun.

"Hello, darling," Castiel murmured against the baby's cheek, nuzzling it with his nose and then giving it a kiss. John gurgled happily, his pudgy hands reaching out for the longer hair at the nape of Castiel's neck, and pulling, grasping onto his Poppa as he was slightly jostled on the way to his crib on the left side of the fairly large room.

Dean snickered as he lifted up his daughter, who squealed, off of a scandalized looking Gabriel who dusted himself off and left without so much as a quip and more of a kiss to his niece and god-daughter's cheek, a nudge to Cas and a funny face thrown in John's direction, making the baby gurgle in amusement. And then Gabe was gone.

Dean shook his head and turned back to where his daughter was drooling into his shirt. "Hey baby girl," Dean said, Mary looking up to him, her chin wet, but her eyes bright. "You have a good morning terrorizing Uncle Gabe?" As she clapped her little hands, Dean snickered. "Of course you did. That's my girl." He kissed her cheek and brought over to the changing table.

He and Cas had a system going. They took turns dressing and changing the twins, so they could each spend equal amounts with them. Today was Dean's day. He was really cool with that. As Sam had said, they had an appointment. As Cas played with John while he waited, Dean made faces at Mary and started to unbutton her onsie. She kicked a little and Dean dodged her tiny little feet;

"Geez," Dean said, a smile on his face, "My little soccer star. Let's see if we can get this off, shall we?" He slid the onsie over her head and threw it into the small laundry basket by the door. He and Cas had learned quickly that babies tended to go through clothes like Sam went through salads. And even more so when they were twins.

Dean turned back to his daughter, the little girl squirming and he bent down, blowing raspberries all over her soft, little tummy. She squirmed and shrieked, making Dean smile. Until he heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned to see Cas with John on his hip, an eyebrow arched, looking at him dubiously.

"Really Dean?" Castiel's lips twitched with humor.

Dean rolled his eyes turning back to where Mary was sucking on her fingers and made another face as he made quick work of her diaper. Mary, unlike John, hated the thing. Dean was sure she would be the first one out of them.

He tried to ignore Cas whispering to their son behind him and was doing good job of it, managing even to get Mary into tights and the little dress Sam had bought for her until he heard Cas whisper to John conspiratorially, "Oh really? Is that what you think I should do to Daddy? Pinch him there if he doesn't finish with your sister?" Dean straightened in mock horror and picked Mary up, turning to his other two family members. Castiel had a full blown smile on his face and John was looking at Mary like she was a whole other person.

It hit Dean then that his son had never seen his sister in a dress. That had Dean chuckling as he traded off with Cas, taking his son into his arms and pretending that his heart didn't squeeze seeing Cas hold their daughter so close to his chest, giving her hair a kiss. And then he of course ruined the moment, rolling his eyes as he took Mary over to her crib, standing her up and fixing her twisted tights. "Your father has no idea how to dress you," Castiel muttered as he got her situated.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at John laying him down. "Your Poppa thinks he is _sooo_ funny? Doesn't he?" He tickled John as he slipped the onsie off, the baby sitting up and burying his face into Dean's chest, giggling and leaving a wet spot when he pulled away. Dean changed his diaper quick, pulling over the pants he had laid out the night before and making John stand. He smiled as his son sucked on his lip and tried to steady himself as he stood. Damn boy was already making Dean proud. He slipped the pants on and then buttoned them, pretending then go munch on John's tummy, making him hold onto Dean's hair in hysterics. He pulled back and slipped on the white shirt and then button up. He fixed John's hair, running his fingers through it because the twins had Cas's hair and brushes didn't work on that crap.

Dean didn't bother putting shoes on his son and turned to find Cas with Mary's baby-bag over his shoulder, their daughter's hair in two little pig-tails sticking out of the top of her head. Dean grabbed John's and then nodded to Cas. They were ready.

The two men made their way downstairs where Bobby and Crowley were sitting at the kitchen able, already dressed. "It's about ti-" Bobby stopped himself halfway. "You two idjits _still_ aren't dressed?"

Dean scowled handing John over to Bobby's waiting arms, dropping his bag to the floor. Cas did the same with Mary, handing her to Crowley, who immediately started with the faces. Mary was in hysterics a few moments later. Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Look, just feed them. We'll be down in a minute."

Cas grabbed his hand as they rushed upstairs back into their rooms. He immediately stripped, Cas following suit and rummaged around, dragging out clothes he had never really worn for a real occasion and slid into them. He was already in shoes and a tie when Cas tapped him on the shoulder, his tie looking as miserable as his face and prompting Dean to laugh. "God, Cas. I've seen drowned kittens that looked less pathetic than you." At his husband's scowl, Dean sighed and motioned with his hands, "C'mere."

Dean did up Cas's tie quickly, using it to reel him in and plant a kiss on his lips. He smiled into it and then groaned. "We gotta go, babe." Cas didn't look very happy either, but then they heard Bobby and Cowley laughing, probably the twins did something, and that frown turned upside down into the happiest smile Dean had ever seen.

Yeah, his face was totally mirroring that.

They made there way back downstairs to find what was so funny. Crowley had conjured a ball of fire and John and Mary's eyes were transfixed, their heads titled at an angel, reminding Dean of Cas, who was staring at the sight in the same manner, making him laugh all the harder. The yellow flame light reflected in the twins' green eyes, the same shade as Dean's, as they stared. It was an amazing sight.

But then Bobby wiped at his eyes and snapped his fingers, getting up and carrying his grandson over to his carrier-that-doubled-as-a-car-seat. "Let's go ya idjits. If we're late they'll flip a friggin shit and I for one am in no mood to hear it."

Dean shook his head as he helped Cas into his trench coat, Crowley mocking Bobby as he put Mary into her seat. The Winchesters each picked up a carrier, their respective twin gurgling and both starting to whine at the same time, an uncanny thing they did to get the message across faster. In this case, pacifiers were wanted and Dean and Castiel simultaneously bent down popping them into their respective twins' mouth. They were silenced and gurgled happily, sucking and snuggling into the little unicorn stuffed animals in their carriers with them. Gabe had been right; they had stuck.

Dean and Cas loaded them into the Impala, buckling them into the car and making sure the straps across their chest's were ok. Once satisfied, they hopped into the front, Bobby and Crowley already driving forward, the Impala following the truck as they left the salvage yard. It was going to be a long ride, from there to Kansas, but that was where the angels that they were on good terms with had insisted meeting their new niece and nephew. Especially Balthazar; he had been uncharacteristically excited.

Dean shook his head as Cas handed him a tape and he popped it in. These little stinkers had been up all night, John with a rash, Mary because John had been up. They had this weird connection; what one did the other usually followed. As the music started up, of course, as Mary's eyes drifted shut, so did John's.

Dean smiled as John Lennon's 'Dreamer' lulled his children to sleep, Cas's hand worming its way into his and lacing their fingers together as dean drove, not wanting to know why Bobby's truck was swerving, but knowing it probably had to do along the lines of Crowley groping his surrogate father as he drove.

The car was peaceful, Sam and Gabe were going to meet them all later, Dean had the three most important people to him in the car with him, and at this moment, life was great.

Sure nothing is ever easy, especially when you're a Winchester. Dean could barely count how many times in the last year he could have lost everything, including Cas, the twins, his brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law. Himself. He could have lost it all. And everything was so hard that just getting to this point, the here and now, was absolutely accomplishing that Dean honestly thought it was enough. What he had here, twin little snores coming from behind him, a warm, slender hand in his, a car swerving slightly again before him as Bobby lost control again, a brother that was probably at his destination already, courtesy of one annoying archangel who just happened to save Dean's entire family; it was all enough. Not easy, God knew that raising the two munchkins in the back was going to be hell and living with not only one, but two supernatural beings, one former one, and two men that love to brood his life was going to be just getting harder as the days went by.

But that was a good thing.

Because nothing is ever easy. Especially the good things in life.

* * *

**So?**

**Dean: *wipes tear* How is this NOT over?**

**Cas: It was... *swallow-swallow-trynottocry* ...wonderful.**

**Sam: *in tears* So...beautiful!**

**Gabe: *sniffle* Needs more me, but... I'll take it as is.**

**Eve: O.o WHY MUST IT END?**

**Actualy, its not.**

**Dean: O.o What?**

**Cas: *headtiltoftheLord* Excuse me?**

**Sam: Its not?**

**Gabe: O.O HUH. No comprehendo.**

**Eve: O.O YEAH! BD**

**Yeah. One more chappie. Its a THROUGH THE YEARS CHAPPIE. Hopefuly its up today cuz tomorrow i head out to Virginia and DC for the rest of the week till Saturday night.**

**So yeah. Fingers crossed ppls. I still haven't eaten yet. Woke up and worked on this. I need some coffee. In my cow cup. its amazing and is black and white like a cow and stands on the utters with four little nipples keeping it up and OH its ADORABIBLE. **

**Thank you Kincade, who is coming with us on vacation. YESH. Love my mom for that although she won't let us share a room and i don't blame her! JK! BD He's bunking with Henry and Damon while Shawn is heading to Florida to meet his NEW gfs parents. Hope he marries her. I am stuck sharing a room with my sister and mom. Oh joy.**

**Wish me luck.**

**ALSO. I know so long. but also, i am now into Walt Whitman and Leaves of Grass. I got hooked while reading a fic called, 'In This Secluded Spot, I Respond As I Would Not Dare Elsewhere'. If you liked my "I Promise I Love You', you'll love this. I finished writing I promise, I love You and then i found this and was like, PEOPLE THINK LIKE ME. AWSOME!SAUCE. HS AU beautiful stuff in there. Its also in PDF so you can keep it forever.**

**Anyway, I might do somethiing with Uncle Walt there and we'll see how that goes. Peace and demon blood, peeps.**


	10. Season Finale Episode 10: We Are Family

**So Susangel wanted this chappie before the Through The Years chappie and i wrote it. Fo you guys.**

**Dean: Admit it, you haven't finished the Through The Years chapter.**

**Gabe: Haven't started it is more like it.**

**GUYS. STFU.**

**Cas: Is it true though?**

**Sam: Yeah, is it?**

**Eve: GUYS LEAVE HER ALOOOONE!**

**Dean&Gabe: Shut up Eve!**

**Cas: Eve it would be most beneficial of you not to speak for the remainder of the AN.**

**Sam:... what they said.**

**Eve: *glare***

**Ok, ok. I'll admit it since they're giving Eve hell for defending me. I havn't really started the Through The Years chapter. But i will. Tonight. and i'll post it by tomorrow if its the last thing i do since i have so much in store for it. Also, if you watched X-Men First Class, i wrote a fic for the Erik/Charles pairing called That's Not What I Saw. Check it out. And if you haven't seen the movie, watch it. It is phenomonal. One of the best, though they all are amazing.**

**SO READ ON.**

* * *

**Episode 10: Family Reunion**

Dean and Castiel made it to Kansas in record time and to the old Winchester house. The woman who had been living there with her children had long since moved out, too traumatized after Dean and Sam had gotten rid of the poltergeist and Mary's soul had been freed. It was just as well, Dean thought as he grabbed John's carrier from the back of the Impala, Cas taking Mary's. He gave himself a moment to smile at the thought: the Impala was now a family car. But hadn't she always been? She had carried him and Sam countless times to countless places when they were children. It only made sense that Dean was doing the same with his own children.

His own children. Man, he would never get tired of the sound of that.

And his own husband, he thought smiling as he locked the car and walked hand in hand with Cas to the front door of the house. Their clothes were a bit rumpled from the long drive, but it had been worth it. They made sure the carriers weren't swinging, knowing the twins needed their rest and that if one woke up, the other would be right behind them. And that would just lead to misery for everyone.

Dean handed Cas John's carrier and knocked on the door, turning to take John back. He waited for a moment, hearing a commotion behind the closed door of the old, recently abandoned door. Suddenly, it opened. And Dean could only stare in openmouthed- horror, amazement, awe, hurt, longing?- something, as Cas gasped and the person before him turned their head and yelled back, "Robert Stevens Singer, don't you dare touch those rolls!" and then turned to them.

Mary Winchester, the original Mary Winchester, wife of John Winchester smiled in surprise. "Dean!" she exclaimed in apparent happiness and threw her arms around her son in happiness. Dean stood stalk-still. He couldn't move, couldn't believe this was happening. His mother. She was right in front of him, hugging him.

"Mom?" he croaked, unsure of what to do, to say. He turned his head and saw Cas with his eyes shining with tears unshed. Dean wrapped one shaking arm around his mother, the other too busy holding his sleeping son.

Mary pulled back and cupped Dean's face in her hands. "Yes, baby. It's me. The real me. I've been seeing what those angels have been doing to you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's me, Dean."

He put John's carrier down then and used both arms to hug her so tight, he was sure she wouldn't have been able to breathe if she wasn't already dead and it didn't matter. He felt her patting his back, felt her wipe away his tears when he pulled back to look at her.

"Oh, come on, Dean. I've seen you hold in your tears against scarier things than your own mother." But she was a little watery-eyed. She seemed to notice Castiel after that. A sweet smile came to her face, one Castiel recognized as Dean's and surprisingly Baby John's. "Hello. You must be Castiel." She reached out a hand and Castiel shook it. And then, she hugged him. Castiel had been human long enough to when to hug back. "Thank you," Mary whispered. Castiel knew what she meant, Thank you for saving Dean, taking care of him, making him happy. With that, she stepped away and looked down at the stairs where the carriers were sitting, the twins asleep. "Is this them? My namesake and her twin?" She smiled, absolutely beamed and Dean had so close his eyes and count to three before he could open his eyes and believe them.

Castiel smiled, going with this like he was a fish in water. "That is John," he said, pointing to the carrier that Dean was now lifting. "And this," Castiel picked up the other carrier, "is Mary."

Mary Winchester smiled at her granddaughter. She caressed her face and then turned to the house. "Well, let's get inside. Everyone is waiting." She turned to Dean. "And Sam thought you were going to take longer." She shook her head. "I don't even want to know what he lost to Gabriel."

"Sammy and Gabe are here already?" Dean asked walking inside. To his utter surprise, the house wasn't abandoned looking, but brand-new on the inside. "Mom," and the name felt foreign coming off his tongue, no matter how many time through the years he had used it. She turned. "How is this...?"

"Possible?" Mary Winchester asked. She looked sad suddenly. "They won the war," she said pointing up. Dean and Castiel shared surprised glances. "The boys will probably tell you later. But they won. And then Castiel had the twins and... well, Balthazar thought that this was the least he could do for all of you."

Dean swallowed. "But it's not permanent." It wasn't a question.

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh sweetie, no. No its not. We had our time. Now it's your turn."

Dean nodded, halfway to the kitchen, the scenery familiar with his childhood memories before he stopped. "Wait... _we_?"

Now his mother was smiling again. "Come and see." And then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Dean shared a look with his husband, but found that the man was already giving him a weird look. "What?" Dean asked, switching hands with the carrier.

Castiel smiled. "You have an uncanny way of smiling like your mother," was all he said as he walked into kitchen.

Dean stood there for a second, looked down at his still-sleeping son and said, "I swear to your Grandfather, if you grow up and talk in riddles like your Poppa, I will tear you a new one." And with that threat, he walked into the kitchen.

Only to be hit by three more surprises. The first and foremost, was his father. Mary was at the stove, swirling something with a spoon and John Winchester (senior) was tasting what she held out to him, looking like he was in perfect bliss.

"Dad?" Dean choked out. He almost dropped baby John, but managed to just get him on the ground before his hand shook from shock and lost its grip. The way he was going, his babies would be those head cases in the future that you knew had gotten dropped on the head one too many times when they were babies.

John slowly turned around and looked his son in the eye. He was John Winchester, the way he was supposed to be, not all trashed up from a car accident, smelling of sulfur from his most recent run in with the YED. He was just... John Winchester.

"Dean," he said calmly. Dean didn't know what to do but hug him, hold him as tight as he could. Holy shit he owed Balthazar sooo bad.

After a moment, they separated, neither speaking more on the subject of his father being back for the time being. Castiel gave a forced cough, wishing to be acknowledged. Dean blushed. Of course, his family. Duh. "Um... Dad this is Castiel. Cas, this is my dad. Dad, Cas is my husband." Dean was surprised with himself. He hadn't even stuttered. This was _his family_ god-damnit. And he was proud of it.

John gave Castiel a scrutinizing look. And then, surprisingly, he stuck a hand out. Castiel cautiously shook it. John sighed, weary. "Castiel, I know what you've done for my son. For both of them. I'm not going to eat you. You can put my granddaughter down too, you know. We aren't about to attack her. And even if we were, even though your no angel anymore, you can still kick an old man's ass. So."

Castiel blinked, looked to Dean and then smiled. And Dean was smiling too. Because hot damn he loved these freaks called his family.

"And anyway," John continued as Bobby walked in from the living room, "It's not like I can avoid the gay. I look to the left," he turned to where Sam and Gabe were sitting at the table. Dean hadn't even noticed them. He waved. Sam rolled his eyes and Gabe gave a smarmy smile back. "And there's my youngest and his angel-man lover. I look to the right," he turned to Bobby who was scowling. "And there's my best friend and his demon-man lover. Which," John added, "I do not approve of." Bobby flipped him off and went around Mary to get a beer in the fridge. "Then I look straight ahead and I see my oldest son, his husband and his children. I can't avoid it. Mind as well enjoy it." And with that, he turned to the babies in their carriers on the floor. "My, my aren't they just two tons of adorable."

Dean smiled, too proud, and picked up John's carrier as Cas picked up Mary's, and set them on the table. Reaching into John's, he unbuckled and lifted out his son as gently as he could. Supporting his neck with one hand and his body with the other, Dean cradled his son close to him. He still smelled like new baby, right out of the box, and was still so much smaller than a normal six-month old. Mary walked over to observe the new parents as Castiel took Mary from her carrier. Both twins, mercifully, stayed asleep.

"They are beautiful," Mary whispered. She put her arms out. "May I?"

Castiel smiled. "Certainly," he responded, handing Baby-Mary over to her grandmother. Mary Winchester cradled the baby to her, crooning as the baby shifted in her arms. Much to his father's protestations, Dean handed him Baby-John. The man was uncomfortable for about ten seconds before the baby turned closer to his chest and snuggled up to him. Baby-John could make anyone melt. When he was asleep that is.

"Oh my," Mary exclaimed, a happy expression on her face. John didn't speak, just held his grandson all the more close.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and brought him close enough to plant a kiss to his temple. Sam and Gabriel shared a look, as did John and Mary. They all knew how good this was for Dean. After a few more minutes, Mary and John exchanged grandchildren. John smiled brightly at the sight of his granddaughter and Mary was tickled silly that her grandson was so cute and adorable. The babies stayed asleep, but Dean made it a point to wake them up later on to see their grandparents.

Mary and John junior were handed back to their parents as John was called into the living room by Bobby and Mary went back to focus on cooking. Dean held Mary now, Cas held John, and they sat beside their brothers with their sleeping children. It was quiet except for the sizzling of cooking until...

"AHHHH! You guys have BABIES!" Dean's and Cas's heads snapped up and a look of shock came over the both of them. There was Joanna Beth Harvelle with Ash standing behind her, an eyebrow raised.

Jo ran over to Dean and Cas, smothering them and the babies in hugs. Then she went to knee level and stared at the twins. "Oh my God, they both look just like each other. They have your hair though," she said looking at Castiel. "And your lips. But those are definitely Dean's nose and ears." At that, Mary opened her eyes, John soon following and Jo gasped. "Holy shit, and Dean's eyes!"

Dean scowled. As much as the initial shock was wearing off that Jo and Ash were also brought back for the little reunion, he did not appreciate the young woman yelling and waking up his children, whom were starting to squirm and whimper, turning their faces into their parents' chests.

Dean gave her another glare as Ash grabbed her arm and stood her up. "Nice going Joie. You woke them up with your loud yelling."

Jo turned in his arms and crossed hers. "You weren't complaining about my loud yelling last night." She poked him in the chest.

Ash rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "You weren't waking anyone but the neighbors last night. Now you're waking up our niece and nephew. And their parents aren't too happy about that." To Dean's surprise, he leaned down and kissed Jo quickly on the mouth, just as Ellen walked in with groceries, rolling her eyes at the display of affection.

"I got the rest of the tomatoes and such, Mary," Ellen said, handing them to Mrs. Winchester, who smiled her thanks. Ellen then walked over to Dean and Castiel. Sam and Gabriel had disappeared in the heat of the moment. "Well, well, well. Mr. and Mr. Winchester. You two got Heaven's Finest in a jumble with your little display of affection." At their confused looks, she pointed to the squirming bundles in their arms. "Your kids." She peeked over Dean's arms and caught sight of Mary, already red in the face and very unhappy. "Who the hell woke them up?"

Ash, although he loved his Joie very much, shoved Jo at her mother and pointed to the top of her head. "This heathen, Ma'am," he answered as Jo looked up at his finger, going cross-eyed.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle," Ellen said. "You can't go around waking up your niece and nephew whenever you want. They are children. They need to sleep." Ellen turned and rolled her eyes in apology as she went to go help Mary with the rest of the cooking.

Castiel and Dean just shared confused looks as they tried to settle the twins. Dean took Mary, stood her up on his lap and made a face. "Aw, baby girl, what's wrong? Auntie Jo wake you up? Is that it?" Sniffling, Mary stopped her fussing, looking her father in the eyes with those same eyes. She blinked and looked around. Soon after, John stopped crying, blinking up at Castiel with his jade eyes and then struggling to sit up, his Poppa helping the determined little baby.

Jo gushed. "Oh my God they are so adorable." She gave Dean and Castiel a look. "You guys make cute babies, you know that?"

Castiel chuckled softly, standing John up, like Dean was doing for Mary, and said, "So we've been told."

Dean appraised Ash and Jo as Ash reeled her in with an arm around her waist again and held her close. "So, when did _that_ happen?" he gestured between the two of them. He then looked to Ash. "Because the last time I saw you, you were searching for them in Heaven and Pam was hanging with you in a bar. By the way, is Pam here?"

Ash shrugged. "To answer question number one: I found Ellen and Jo. And your 'rents. We all bunked in our own joined Heaven after that. Me and Jo just... clicked after a little bit."

Jo smiled. "Why, you jealous Winchester?"

Dean laughed. It really was funny. He had a husband, children; how could he be jealous? "Of _you_? Not even a little. Of Ash having to put up with you? I think I might pity him."

Mary wiggled, wanting to be put down and Dean, like it was routine, asked, "Mom, is the floor clean? I wanna put the twins down, they like to crawl around, but I don't want them to put anything in their mouths."

And Mary, as if this had been her life all along, answered, "Ellen and I washed it. It's fine. Just..." She looked to Ash. "Ashmore, put up the gate that Balthazar brought. Just in the kitchen doorway so they don't crawl out."

Dean almost laughed at the look Ash gave Dean's mother when she used his full name, but regardless, he set up the gate. Dean gently lowered his daughter, the baby wobbly at first but then sure in her movements, waiting for her Poppa to put her twin down. They crawled off together, warbling and garbling words to each other.

"To answer your second question, no, Pamela is not here," Ash answered. "She... found someone in Heaven. She told us to send her regards and congrats though." Dean felt a little disappointed, but he supposed he understood. He wouldn't want to be away from Cas, not even to see people, although they weren't family. He turned to Castiel who shrugged.

Suddenly, there was an angel in the room. On any other day, he would have groaned and told them to go away. But today, he wanted to bundle that angel to his chest and thank them until his face was blue. Balthazar smiled, glancing down at the twins who were crawling around in their dress-clothes. Dean groaned a little; those were going to be a pain to wash. He should have taken them off before hand.

"Well hello, little darlings," Balthazar said, picking them both up, one in each arm. They looked at him with twin sets of jade eyes and cocked their heads, before looking at each other in confusion. "I am you Uncle Balthazar. I have made all of this possible, which, your parents owe me, by the way." He looked to Dean and Castiel who were rolling their eyes at him. Balthazar brought the babies to their parents and suggested, "Might want to take off the dress-clothes. No matter how well your mother and surrogate-mother clean, babies have the tendency to dirty all they wear, as I am sure you tow are aware."

Dean slid the dress off of Mary, leaving her in a onsie and socks. Castiel slid off the shirt, coat and pants off of John and set him down in a onsie to go off with his sister. Balthazar looked at the mini-adults and said, "You know, those two look uncannily like the both of you thrown together. You make-"

"Adorable children? Yeah. So everyone's been telling us," Dean cut off, taking Castiel's hand in his and threading their fingers together. Castiel shook his head but smiled and entwined their fingers together tighter. Dean could only smile.

Balthazar groaned. "Oh goodness. Have they been doing that lovey-dovey crap all day?"

Ash snickered and Jo just slapped Balthazar's arm. "I think its awesome that they aren't ashamed of showing their love for each other in public."

"Why would they hide it?" Gabriel said, appearing beside his brother. "They're married and have children. It would be stupid to hide." He tipped an imaginary hat to the Winchesters. "Thought I'd pop in and spare you the horror that is Balthie." He smirked and got slapped upside the head by a passing Ellen. "Hey!"

"Gabriel, be nice. And go tell Sam to tell the others that lunch is ready," Ellen said.

Mary softened her friends brutality with a, "Please Gabriel. That'd be great if you could."

And because Mary Winchester was just so amazing and everyone loved her Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well, your pretty much my mother-in-law. And I like you better than the witch with the flying hands." Ellen smacked him again. "Damnit Harvelle!"

Ellen smirked. "So sorry. It was the '_flying_ _hands'_. Just a reflex I can't control. I'm sure you understand?"

Gabriel mimicked her and then poofed out of the room, grumbling. Dean rolled his eyes, and returned them to the floor where they primarily were, watching his children grabbing at the passing Ellen's and Balthazar's legs. Mary gave a wicked look to her brother and got onto her stomach, army crawling to the gate on one side. John followed her lead going to the other side. As soon as Sam walked in, it was like there was a silent yell of 'ATTACK!' and the twins launched themselves at their god-father, attaching to his legs and squealing, getting drool all down Sam's jeans.

Sam gave a weary sigh and Dean heard their father swear behind him, having slammed into his youngest son when he had unexpectedly stopped in the doorway. Dean heard Bobby grumbling behind his father, Crowley chuckling as he probably groped him. Balthazar gave Sam an unimpressed look as Dean and Castiel laughed and got up, each collecting a twin. Sam walked in and took a seat at the dining room table, John sitting at the head of the table. Mary gave both men a disapproving look and both gave identical sighs of resignation, the same looks on their faces, and got up the same way to help bring the food to the table.

Gabriel appeared beside Dean where he was trying to set a squirming John on his hip. He blew a curly lock of dark hair out of his face as John kneed him in the kidney. "Easy tiger," Dean murmured to his son, finally getting him comfortable.

"Do they know how much they look _alike_ when they _do_ that?" Gabriel asked Dean, gesturing to John and Sam bring the food to the table and wearing twin looks of aggravation on their faces.

Dean snickered. "I don't think so. They're both too stubborn to see it or admit it if they do."

Castiel rolled his eyes and handed Mary to Gabriel. "Hold her while I scout the house for high chairs, will you?" He wasn't really asking, just acknowledging it, since the baby was already in Gabriel's arms.

Gabe made a face. "Do you promise not to attack Uncle Gabe?" he said to the baby. She swatted him in the face and dissolved into laughter.

Castiel raised an eyebrow and kissed Dean's lips quickly as he left. "I'll be back in a moment. Make sure he doesn't turn our daughter into anything... unsavory." And with that, Castiel was out of the kitchen/dining room. Dean smiled and turned around to see Mary trying to get at Gabriel again. He sighed.

"Gabe, you can't let her do that to you," Dean said, although he found it funny.

Gabriel looked sheepish. "I can't stop her. She's stronger than me. Damn baby packs a punch."

Dean stopped, almost hitting Ash who was trying to get by with plates. "Watch it Winchester. Baby or not, I _will_ trip you," Ash threatened, although he said it half-heartedly and didn't mean it in the least.

Dean said, "She's _stronger_ than you?" instead of answered Ash who rolled his eyes and purposefully bumped hips with Jo, who had cups, as he made his way to the table.

Gabe looked even more embarrassed. "You think I'd let my 6 month old god-daughter man-handle me if I had a choice?" He snorted. "Please Winchester. Castiel didn't raise himself. I know how to take care of _children_." Dean raised an eyebrow at that. He'd have to ask Cas about it. "Its giant Sasquatches that befuddle _this_ mind."

Dean made his way around to the other side of the table as John and Sam finished putting food on it and Ash and Jo were done with the cutlery. He pushed two chairs that were in place of where the twins' high chairs would go. "You and Sammy having problems?"

Gabe shook his head, sitting with Mary so he didn't have to stand. "Nah. Just wondering what he thinks of these." He gestured to the twins.

Dean got a sudden strike of panic. Was gabe pregnant and didn't know how to tell Sam after what happened with Cas? "Gabe are you...?" He gestured to his stomach and then the twins.

Gabriel erupted into a sudden fit of laughter. "Oh _God_ no." Dean relaxed. Ok, so Gabe wasn't. What was wrong then. "Hell no, I do not want one of these." He stopped then. "But I sometimes wonder if _he_ does. If it would be better for him if I just left..."

Dean stopped him right there, sitting in a chair beside him. "Hold up, angel. You listen to me and you listen good." Gabriel turned to Dean, surprised he was even bothering. Didn't Dean not like him, want him away from his little brother? "You are the best thing to happen to Sammy after Jess. The best. You leave now and he will be miserable for the rest of his itty bitty human life. You hear me? Don't you dare walk out on my brother. He doesn't care if you can't have kids; you guys have mine to spoil and coddle. So don't you dare think that the minor issue of not having rug-rats is gonna change Sammy's mind about you. 'Cause he'll go nuts without you. Get it?"

Gabriel hid his face in Mary's hair and sighed shakily. "Got it."

Dean nodded. "Good." Then, looking up, he saw Castiel walk in with one high chair, some unknown person following behind. "That's our cue." He turned to Gabe who looked a bit shaken. "You good?"

But the archangel smiled. "Yeah, I'm great." He readjusted his niece and made his way over to Castiel and the other man.

Dean gave the unknown man a once over. He was tall, about John's height, if not taller. He had sandy blond hair down to his shoulder and dark brown eyes. Wrinkles riddled his face, a face that had seen many things, was the face of a hunter. He put down one of the high chairs and gave Dean a look.

"What?" Dean said, a bit defensive. He held John to him a bit closer. "Never seen a father holding his baby son before?"

The man started in surprise and looked to John. "That's _his_?"

Castiel, however, ignored the goings on and gave Dean a disapproving look. "Dean, William was nice enough to help me bring down the chairs. Don't be rude."

"I told you to call me Bill, Castiel," the man said exasperated, and Dean had seen that exasperation before.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yes, well. You'll find I tend not to do the things that I am asked of." Dean smiled at his lame excuse for a joke and looked at the man as Castiel continued to bring one high chair to the table, Gabe following with Mary.

"They both yours?" William asked.

"The babies? Yeah. The guy's mine too, just, you know, fyi," Dean responded, not wanting whoever this was to think he could get his slimy hands all over _his Castiel_.

But the guy laughed. "Son, you think that'll bother me? I've seen too much in my time. Though I wasn't expecting Bobby to turn on me." He shook his head, still smiling. "The name's William Harvelle. Call me Bill, since that up-tight husband of your refuses to."

Dean froze and then everything made sense as he relaxed and stuck out a hand to shake, supporting a whiney John with one arm. "You're Jo's dad. I'm Dean Winchester."

He shook Dean's hand. "You're John's older boy. The one with the angel. I'm Bill Harvelle."

"Alright, alright," Ellen said, coming between them and breaking apart their hands. "Enough of the pissing contest. Let's get to eating boys. There's some of us," and she threw a glance at the remaining Winchester men, Bobby and Gabriel, "That are too hungry to wait. And you wouldn't want me and Mary's hard work and good food to go to waste now would you?"

Dean smiled as Bill kissed her quick and let her lead him to the table, taking a seat next to him. John started to complain verbally and Dean chuckled, getting him to a seat and strapped down beside his sister and Cas. "I know, I know buddy," he said as he and Castiel mixed their formula, finally handing it to them. They were surprisingly more advanced than regular 6 month-olds, drinking on their own and such, without the aid of a parent. Castiel and Dean were able to eat checking on their progress once in a while.

It was great to have everyone together like a real family. A few miscellaneous angels had come, but were in the living room, watching something on TV. Balthazar though was in here with them, laughing it up and somehow keeping the liquor coming. It was great that the already dead and dying weren't able to get drunk, or else John and Bill would've been shit-faced by the time night rolled in. Bobby on the other hand, had had to be excused to the upstairs bathroom to throw up and lie down, Crowley following to make him more comfortable. The demon got along fairly well with Mrs. Winchester and Mrs. Harvelle, which just made Dean want his children to call him Grandma Crowley even more. Mary excused herself and got out the pie and ice cream, Ellen helping, while Ash and Jo threw whip cream in each other's faces. Sam and Gabriel had disappeared upstairs and Dean had a feeling Gabriel was going to make up for his misgiving thoughts. The twins were now in his lap and Castiel was just getting back from using the bathroom, something he'd gotten good at doing.

He extracted John from Dean's embrace, the baby rubbing his eyes, a sure sign that he was falling asleep, and trying to fight it. Castiel tsked him and put him on his back in his arms, cooing to him and rocking him until he finally started to drift off. Dean was doing the same to Mary, his daughter curled up to his chest, basking in his body heat and simply letting go and losing the battle to sleep. In moments, they were dead to the world. Mary pointed upstairs and Dean and Castiel brought the twins up and to a room that had two cribs. They gave each other a look and raised eyebrow but used them anyways. It seemed Balthazar had thought of everything for this little get together, including a baby monitor, which Dean turned on, taking the speaker with him.

They made their way back downstairs and into the living room. Balthazar was lounging on a chair and quickly explained the other angel's had skipped out a few minutes ago and that it was just him. Dean settled down in the loveseat with Castiel and a beer in hand. Ash and Jo excused themselves, something about wanting to know if the beds on Earth creaked as much as the ones in Heaven, which really , Dean could have lived without hearing. The Harvelles and Winchesters joined them soon after, all men with beer.

"So we heard you guys won the big fight upstairs," Dean said, picking at his beer bottle label. Castiel took the bottle from him and took a sip. Dean didn't even flinch. They'd been sharing for so long.

"Yep. We won alright. Took a long damn while too, but we kicked them right out," Balthazar said.

"What'd you do with the rebels?" Castiel asked.

Balthazar cocked an eyebrow. "Technically, we were the rebels." At Castiel's glare, he rolled his eyes. "Some we integrated back in. Others fell voluntarily. And still others were... disposed of. Its not perfect, but, we'll get there." After a moment, he said quietly, "Michael's back."

Everyone in the room froze. "_He's what_?" Dean demanded.

Balthazar raised his hands in surrender. "He's the real Michael, don't worry. We checked." He grinned madly now. "Extensively." He shrugged then, his face returning to normal. "But he's back. Wormed his way out of hell and collapsed the cage in on itself to prevent good ol' Lucy from popping back out. Either way, Lucifer is stuck in Hell. We've destroyed all doors he could use." Balthazar sighed. "I just thought I should tell you so you don't freak out one day if he pops down here. Ok? Great. He's helping, anyway, and most angels listen to him. So."

Dean didn't like it, but he sat back and dealt. Like he always did. Castiel didn't seem to care either way. He wasn't an angel anymore. Heaven wasn't his problem. "What did he say about us?" Castiel asked.

Balthazar laughed loudly now and the new Winchester parents glared at him. Their children were right up the stairs. "So sorry. That was loud." He cleared his throat, and then he grinned. "What did Michael say about your love affair with a human, about bearing said human's children, about turning human or about marrying this human? Because he said a lot about all of the above."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Same old Michael. So much hot air-"

"But no balloon with which to use it on," Balthazar finished snickering. "Castiel, he doesn't approve, but thinks that its great that your not an angel so he doesn't have to feel embarrassed. He'd be the only one though. A great number of angels are envious of you, think you were brave, find it romantic, think your weird and odd, or don't know what to think so they choose to ignore. There's only Michael and probably Lucifer that disapprove, but everyone else knows how much you deserve this. Especially Azrael."

Dean piqued at the mention of the Angel of Death's name. "Azrael thought what?"

Balthazar gave Dean an annoyed look. "You need to stop questioning everything I say Winchester. It's getting annoying." John and Bill snickered at that, while Mary and Ellen only smiled. "Azrael, as I was saying, is very excited to meet his niece and nephew. He looks forward to getting to know them. Unfortunately, he is constantly... _busy_. So. He'll come around _one_ of these days. If you see a man that seems to have a shadow following him, don't be frightened. It's only Azrael."

Dean just sat back and just shook his head. His life was way fucked up and weird as all shit. He then turned to his parents and said, "So, how long are you guys saying for?" He felt like he was asking about a vacation.

His mother smiled sadly and said, "Only today." Ellen nodded and took her hand.

"Oh." Dean didn't bother hiding his sadness; he knew everyone would see through it anyway.

"I'm sorry," his parents said in unison.

Dean shook his head. "Don't be. It was great to see you guys again. For the twins to see you." He cleared his throat.

"We'll be gone by morning," Bill said, trying to help and making it worse.

Dean just shook his head and cuddled into Cas when his husband put his arms around him. He saw both women smile. "My, my, well aren't you a perfect little coupling there," Ellen commented.

Dean smiled into Castiel's shoulder. He smelled like Dean's soap. "Cas, tell our family to shut up."

Castiel laughed and Dean felt the vibrations. "My pleasure," he whispered to Dean and then to the others said, "Dean wishes you to shut up." At the mock-hurt gasps, he said jokingly, "It was his words, not mine. I suggest you bombard him with embarrassing stories. I need to know a few more than the ones he's told me and I've gotten out of Sam and Bobby."

"What?" Dean exclaimed, getting the whole room to laugh, Balthazar eagerly voicing he would commit each anecdote to memory so he could relay them back to the Heavenly Host to give them a look at their Righteous Man.

And that was how the night went on; the elders telling stories, the juniors listening. And in Heaven, the host could all be seen watching from the edge of the world on the small white house in the middle of Lawrence, Kansas.

Some say they were arguing on who got to be closest, other argue that the angels in fact were trying to write down as many of the ridiculous scrapes Dean had gotten himself into. Still others claim that Raziel and Metetron had a fight on who would watch over the family and that a draw had to be called since the two matched each other in strength. Most say that Raguel rolled his eyes and mocked his family, silently thinking he was the luckiest angel in the Heavens.

But all accounts of that day claim that the angels did indeed sing.

* * *

Dean and Castiel drove away that next morning. The house was empty, not one soul, dead or otherwise, in it. Attached to the fridge, however, was a photograph that would last for years. Dean himself couldn't remember taking it and had the sneaking suspicion that no had. In the picture, it depicted them all together in the front yard in front of the house. Mary and John were on the left, followed by Ellen and Bill. Beside the Harvelles were Ash and Jo, in each other's arms, Jo with the most sarcastic look on her face. But you could tell she was loving it. Sam and Gabriel were beside them and on the end of that row were Bobby and Crowley, arms slung around each other. In front of that row, sitting on the ground, were Dean and Castiel, the twins in their laps, their faces bright and lit up with happiness. Balthazar was thrown in the middle, between Jo and Sam, their faces slightly agitated at his appearance, and Dean would later swear that when he picked up the photo for the first time, Balthazar hadn't been there.

They packed the twins in the car, seeing as Bobby and Crowley were already gone and Sam and Gabriel had poofed out of existence, probably already home and waiting for the rest of them. Funny, Dean thought, thinking of Bobby's as home when this place had been home for four years of his life and, for a brief amount of time, last night as well.

But his family was at Bobby's. And home was where his family was. So Dean drove back to South Dakota with his babies in the back, husband by his side, bitter-sweet memories on his mind and Hey Jude blasting through his speakers, the lyrics rolling off his tongue.

* * *

**Hope that was sufficient and lasts you til tomorrow. I will be working on Redemption after this is done. And then i have two fics with which i hope to finish that are quite awesome if i do say so myself (both are SPN Destiel) After that, i am working on a summer project called Winchester of the Lord. The prequel is my fic I Am Winchester, so read that before Winchester of the Lord, a multi-chap that'll go up in the summer. **

**Well that's my schedule.**

**Dean: O.O Crap. Your a busy girl.**

**Me: *nodnodnods***

**Cas: I find it remarkable. I congratulate you.**

**Me: *blushes***

**Sam: Its kinda impressive.**

**Me: *beams***

**Gabe: Eh. If that's what you like... which i do. *Smiles***

**Me: *smiles back and winks***

**Sam: HEY! No, no no. My archangel boyfriend. get your own. *hugs Gabe***

**Gabe: Sammy. *coughsputtercough* Youre choking me *coughsputtercough***

**Sammy: *doesn't hear***

**Dean&Cas: *laughlaugh***

**Me: *Sticks tongue out***

**Gabe: Guys...*gasp* Help. EVE! *gasp* HELP!**

**Eve: *cleans out ear* I'm sorry, what was that? Telling me to shut it again? Ok then. I'll just leave. *grins***

**Gabe: *as she walks away* NOOOO!**

**So... Reveiw? I have problems, i know. But, you know you love it.**


	11. Season 2 Pilot:Through The Years, Year 1

**So, guys. i decided that i am going to make the Through The Years chapter a multi-chap segment and that they will be season two of Nothing Is Ever Easy. So this is the Pilot Episode of Season Two!**

**Also, i have so many thanks to Susangel for this wonderful prompt and encouraging me to go on with this story. I also have a great many thanks to Pilali who had drawn wonderful pictures for me. The links are on past chapters if your interested. She is going to be working on a icture of the family photo in the Season One Finale. When its done and up, i'll get you guys the link so you can appreciate the beautiful work she does and love her just as much as i do. I also honored them both in the end of this so...**

**Also, if you don't mind, a shout out of get well for Pilali is in order. I'd appreiciate it guys.**

**Dean: Feel better Pilali!**

**Cas: Yes, I do hope you are faring well Miss. Pilali**

**Sam: Aw, Pilali. I hope your doing ok.**

**Gabe: *blinks* um... get better? **

**sam: *scowl* **

**Gabe: Hey! IN my defense, i don't do the whole *FEELINGS* thing.**

**Sam: You do it when your with me.**

**Gabe: But thats...*sigh* Oh alright. *looks to Pilali* Pilali. I hope you feel better and that you are being treated well and are having a grand old time drawing and making Hearty happy with your delightful pictures since she goes to stare at them and drool and leaves us all alone to have sex and love each other without her watching. And eve. She usually takes Eve, so thanks for that and-**

**Sam: GABE!**

**Gabe: What? *smirks***

**Dean: *shakes head-eye roll***

**Cas: *smiles***

**Eve: Psht. Like i watch you guys have sex...**

**Dean&Cas&Sam&Gabe&Me: Seriously? Your gonna deny it now?**

**Eve: Well i...*turns to audience* My name is Eve Rosser. And I'm a Destiel-Sabriel-aholic.**

**Dean&Cas&Sam&Gabe&Me: YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Its not mine. But they'll get sick of gamble fucking with our favorite characters and sell it to me. Just you wait and see.**

* * *

**Season Two Pilot: Through The Years**

**Year 1**

"Happy birthday to you... _and you_," Dean added after everyone had stopped singing. He tapped John on the nose, making his son giggle. The twins were turning one year old today. They were all around Bobby's dining room table (a different one), the twins in high chairs with individual cakes in front of them, a bigger one for the adults in the middle of the table.

Mary blinked down at her cake, idly scratching the rubber band that held her pink party hat to her head. Her dark curls spilled from under it and for a one-year-old, Dean had to admit his daughter had a lot of hair. He kissed away a curl as she curiously poked a finger into the cakes butter-milk frosting (the cake and frosting courtesy of Crowley) and then stuck it in her mouth. Her look of satisfaction prompted John to try it too. Dean and Cas had noticed that Mary was the braver of the two, leading their duo.

Speaking of Cas, Dean turned to where he was standing next Gabriel, camera in hand, taking pictures as their children started to attack the cake with their chubby little hands, shoving little pieces into their mouths. Sam laughed as John looked at him, a large lob of frosting on his nose. Castiel was quick to take a picture before Mary turned to her brother, stared at him curiously, then licked it right off of his nose.

Dean was in stitches by the time Bobby and Crowley came back from the kitchen with plates and utensils. Both his children were covered in frosting and cake. And they had done it to each other. Sam had even had to get the video camera, the fight was too spectacular to miss without the aid of filming it.

Bobby sighed. "You idjits," and it took Dean a minute to realize he was talking to the twins. "If you turn out like your parents, I swear, you're gonna give me a heart attack." He shook his head and placed down the plates, getting laugh out of Crowley who kissed his temple.

"Robert. Has anyone ever told you how dramatic you can be?" Crowley smiled at his partner.

With that, Bobby looked to Crowley and said, "And has anyone ever told you how much of a woman you can be? Besides me?"

Gabe looked to Sam, who looked to Dean, who looked to Cas, who looked right back at him and then all four of them started to laugh hysterically. As Dean grabbed a wet-wipe from the table and started to clean off John's hands and face, Castiel still chuckling as he cleaned off Mary, he said, "Damnit Sammy, please tell me you caught their lover's quarrel on camera."

Sam snickered at that as the older men glared while they cut and passed out cake. "Oh yes, I did, big brother."

"And it wasn't a lover's quarrel," Crowley protested as he handed Gabriel a piece of cake.

"Yes it was, " the archangel in question said. He snickered as he ug into his cake, head down.

With that, Crowley looked at him, his eyes turning black. And then, they turned back to their chocolate brown and Crowley smiled. He leaned over the table, all the while with the biggest smile on his face so Sam had the camera trained on him, and he smacked Gabe's plate of cake into his face, upturning the plate and smooshing the cakes into Gabriel's face. Gabe dropped the plate and looked at a ever-smiling Crowley, cake caked onto his eyelashes and nose, frosting smeared across his cheeks, crumbs in his hair.

"Why you sad excuse for a demon-"

"Bup-bup-bup!" Crowley cut in. "No talking with your mouth full, archangel. Would you like milk to help wash that cake down?" And with that, he threw a full glass of milk into Gabriel's face. The white liquid slid down the archangel's face. He blinked his eyes, getting the worst of it out of them, spluttering at the milk that had gotten into his mouth.

Sam couldn't hold it in anymore: he completely lost it. Putting the camera down, he grasped his sides and started to laugh until his sides and face hurt. Dean was right behind him, Castiel holding the table's edge so he wouldn't fall over he was laughing so hard. Bobby laughed so hard he coughed and Crowley just snickered and silently offered Gabriel a towel to clean his face.

Gabriel looked like he might retaliate, but instead, he snatched the towel and started to clean his face with it. He turned to the twins, who were looking at the goings-on with wide confused eyes. "_Him_," he said pointing to Crowley. "If there is ever anyone who you _do_ throw up on, choose _him_."

The room dissolved into laughter all over again.

* * *

Dean had put the twins down an hour or so ago. He was taking a nap of his own on the couch now. Sam and Gabe were on a hunt in Delaware. Crowley and Bobby were on a hunt in Washington State. Cas, he was pretty sure, was doing laundry. Dean had cleaned the house a little and then a wave of exhaustion had hit him. It had only been a few months after the twins had turned a year old, but man were they difficult to keep track of.

He found himself smiling as he drifted off, the thought of his children sending him off into pleasant dreams. He didn't expect to be roughly shaken awake an hour later, nor did he expect Castiel's terrified face to meet his as he opened his eyes.

"Dean, Dean! Wake up, wake. UP!" he was saying over and over.

Dean sat up bleary eyed and grabbed Castiel's shaking hands. "Cas, damnit Cas, what is it?"

Castiel's blue eyes met his and he said the single most horrible words that no parent wants to here. "The twins are gone. They're not in the nursery. _Dean they're gone_."

Dean's world stopped and he was suddenly wide awake. "What?" he said in fear and confusion. His heart was in his throat as Castiel grabbed him by the hand and led him upstairs to the nursery, protected by anything and everything. Yet when he looked over to the playpen he had laid his sleeping children in just a few hours ago, all he saw were blankets and pillows left in disarray. He felt Castiel shaking uncontrollably beside him, his teeth knocking together. He took his husband into his arms and ran his hands through his hair, although he was feeling quite similar. Where the hell could they be? Who the hell could've grabbed them?

"Cas, you've gotta calm down," Dean said, his voice strained.

Castiel looked up to him, tears already streaking down his face and he nodded. "Ok. Ok." He took a deep breath. "Let's look around the house. See if whoever took them is still there." He sounded so distraught, so broken that Dean just didn't let go of him, leaving an arm wrapped around his waist as they stumbled out of the room.

Dean and Castiel looked at the whole first floor of the house, the basement and the attic. Half way through the second floor, Dean froze, Castiel having calmed down a bit more and now just anxious. He heard something coming from Bobby's library upstairs. It sounded like books crashing. He nodded to Castiel, who now heard it too, and they quietly made their way to the door, which was slightly ajar instead of wide open like usual. Castiel looked like he was about to smite someone. Only an idiot would have thought it smart to take the Winchesters kids and stick around. He was going down.

Dean kicked the door open and was surprised to find nothing. No wraith, no demon, no angel, no shape-shifter, no wendigo, no shtriga. Nothing. He looked around, confused, just as Castiel was. The former angel walked around. He _had_ heard something. This was impossible. How could he have heard something –and there were the books that had fallen- and now nothing was there?

Suddenly, Dean and Castiel heard a happy gurgle and both of them turned around to the desk Bobby had in there. And both almost cried in relief. There were John and Mary. Standing and walking around the desk, shoving things that were in their immediate reach off of it. John fell down and Castiel flinched and went to go help him up, but Dean held his hand out and stopped him. Slowly, John stood up on his own and toddled around, looking at Mary who was standing on top of the desk.

And then the parents couldn't take it any more. On some silent agreement, they both ran over to the desk, Castiel scooping up John, Dean snatching Mary off the top before she could fall and hurt herself. Both sinking to the floor, holding their children close, they scooted together, Castiel shaking again, this time in relief, with sobs of joy coming from him. John and Mary squirmed in their arms, but Dean and Cas were not letting them go. Holy crap these two had given them a heart attack.

Dean handed Mary to Cas, and then dragged his husband into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and the kids so that he was holding his entire family close to his chest. Dean buried his face in Castiel's hair and breathed the scent in, trying to calm himself because in two seconds, he was going to be in the same state as Cas. Their freaking children and their walking and...

"Cas," Dean said, biting back a cry of pain as Castiel's head shot up and hit him in the nose. Castiel softly, wetly apologized. Dean kissed his head to show it was alright. "They were walking," he explained.

Castiel looked up at him, stray tears caught in his eyelashes, Dean kissed them away and licking his lips, tasting the saltiness of tears. "They were," he said, his voice still shaky. He gave a laugh that turned onto a sob. "Dean they... I thought they had... oh _God_." Castiel dropped a million kisses on the crowns of the twins' heads. The babies were already falling asleep again, their little excursion exhausting them.

"I _know_ Cas, believe me I know," Dean soothed, rubbing his hands up and down Cas's sides. He rubbed circles into the twins little legs and realized belatedly that they were only in diapers and sox since it was warm in their room, but that their meager coverings weren't sufficient in the chilly library room. He nudged Cas, who got the message and stood up, both babies in his arms. They were about the size of a normal six month old, so they were small enough to hold, although they acted their age very much.

After putting the twins down and closing the door this time, taking the other end of the monitor with them, Castiel and Dean went downstairs and called up their brothers to tell them the good news. They avoided the incident as much as possible. Neither wanted to talk about it much.

"Aw, shit," Sam swore over the phone. "I wanted to be there." He sounded quite put out.

Dean heard Gabe laughing in the background. "Stop being a baby Sammy. We've got a niece and nephew who are more than willing to do that for us."

Sam was talking then. "We'll be home in a day or two," he told Dean who nodded and then realized he was on the phone and said, "Sure. Bye."

They called Bobby and Crowley next, but these two were not buying it. "What happened?" Bobby said before Dean could even get a word out. Dean sighed and controlled himself well enough to tell Bobby and Crowley about the near disaster they had just experienced. He threw in that now the twins were walking and that they would work on that more tomorrow with them. By the time he hung up, Dean was the one shaking. God that had been _too_ close.

That night, Cas held him while he got his chance to cry, all the while the twins' soft rhythmic breathing coming from the monitor speaker, reminding him that they were just fine.

* * *

The twins were one and a half when they started to talk. Dean wasn't expecting it. He had just finished putting on Mary's shoes and was helping her off the bed (they had since moved the twins to their own beds when it became apparent that neither of them liked the cribs anymore. It was also easier since they were being potty trained-Mary did hate the diaper, and John wasn't as eager to wear one if his sister wasn't- and it was easier to get off a bed in the middle of the night than out of a crib) when she looked up at him curiously.

Dean smiled and kissed her nose. "What's up baby-girl? Wondering where Johnny is?" Dean suddenly felt a tiny hand grab him as John toddled over, already in shorts and a t-shirt, his tiny sneakers on his feet. Dean tried not to laugh. Castiel had dressed him in a Batman t-shirt and his son looked fricking adorable if he would say so himself. Mary, however, was in a cloth skirt that was dark blue so as to feign the likeness of a jean skirt. Her tank-top had the Led Zeppelin logo on it and Dean also had to admit his daughter was the most endearing thing he'd seen in ages. Besides John, of course.

"Ok you two. We're going." He'd promised the park today. And somehow, the twins had understood that and were actually hustling him to get dressed and go. Castiel had headed downstairs to make them lunch after dressing John. Sam and Gabe were downstairs, packing sunscreen and the likes. Bobby and Crowley were 'getting the car', and Dean didn't know if it was because they were old, but when ever they did something that involved leaving the others, it always translated into 'groping each other'. He didn't think he'd ever understand.

He put Mary on the floor, the little girl grabbing John by the hand. Dean saw John actually roll his eyes, as if he was only tolerating the action because Mary was his twin sister and he loved her. He found himself laughing as his daughter dragged his son to the bedroom door. And then she turned around and said, "Da-da." She stood there waiting for him.

Dean sighed. "Ok, ok, you two. Lemme just..." He froze. "Wait. What did you just call me?"

His heart thundered in his ear as Mary repeated again as if he were slow, "Da-da." She pointed to the door. "G-oh."

Dean looked to Mary, then he looked to John and then he picked them both up, holding them to his chest. He smiled wobbly at his daughter. "Hey, good job baby-girl. Can you try that again? You wanna say 'Da-da'? C'mon, you can do it."

She gave Dean a look that said of course she could do it, she's done it, and said, "Da-da."

Dean hugged her again. Then he looked to John who was looking at them with a confused expression. "You wanna give it a shot buddy?" Dean asked gently. John was shy and easy to spook. He knew, it was his son after all. John understood him though and shook his head, burying it in Dean's shoulder. "Hey, hey, little guy. Its ok. You don't have to."

But Mary was giving her brother a look that said he was being ridiculous and knew better. Dean just ignored her and stood up, walking them downstairs. They'd gotten bigger since their birthdays, and he may have been having trouble balancing them both when Castiel came into the living room where Dean was walking through, put down the picnic basket and Mary up into his arms. John was being clinging to Dean these days. Mary was happy with whomever she was pawned off to.

"Hello little darling," Castiel said, kissing Mary and catching some of her hair with his lips. He looked at his daughters crazy mane and gave Dean a look of disapproval before fishing around in one pocket until he found a barrette and pinned the hair away from her face. Dean found it funny that he carried them around and only stopped his laugh before it came when he realized he carried around scruntchies and that the Impala had a bunch of them in the glove compartment.

"And hello to you," Cas said, tapping John on the nose with a smile, the baby boy turning to his Poppa shyly.

Mary, then seeing as her Da-da had been surprised by her words and wanted to see how her Poppa would take it, pointed to Dean and said, "Da-da."

Castiel stopped and looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, she just... walked over to the door and said that to me and told me to 'G-oh'. Someone's excited."

Castiel smiled. "Well, I am glad that you've figured out who's-who," he said to Mary. He turned to Dean and gestured to John. Dean shook his head. Cas nodded, understanding and said to Mary, "Can you say Poppa?"

Mary looked pointedly away from Cas and to John. John blushed and turned away from his sister. She looked cross. "Jaw," Mary said, pointing to John. "Ja—aww," she said again sounding annoyed, but making Dean and Castiel laugh. Mary looked none too happy with her brother. "Jaw," she said again with determination.

John sighed, actually sighed, and Dean was afraid Sam had rubbed off on him what with the eye-rolling earlier and now this. And then, John pulled away from Dean and straightened up in Dean's arms. He looked at Mary evilly, as if he hated that she was forcing him to do whatever he happened to do next. He turned to Castiel and pointed at him. "Paw-paw," he said, making Castiel's face go blank as he blinked in amazement. He turned to Dean. "Dad-ee," he said as he tapped on Dean's chest and played with the neck-line of Dean's shirt. Then he twisted in Dean's arms and glared down at his sister who was smiling smugly, if a one and a half year old can smile smugly. "May-ree." And then John grabbed Dean's face in his two chubby baby hands, met those jade eyes with his own and said, "Pawk. Ow-sigh." He pointed outside. "Pawk."

Dean blinked at Cas, then looked down at Mary who looked so satisfied with herself it took Dean a moment to figure out why. "She knew John could talk," he said incredulously. "Talk better then she could. He just was too shy to do it."

Castiel nodded lifting Mary up and giving the dark haired little girl a million little kisses as she giggled. "She wanted her brother to get some attention it seems," Castiel responded, a smile on his face.

Dean smiled. Really, how could his day get any better? Sam and Gabe walked into the dining room just as he thought that and an idea came to his mind. He turned to John and said, "Hey buddy. Do you have anything for those two?" He gestured to Sam and Gabe who gave Dean weird looks.

John looked at Sam and Gabe thoughtfully. They had said their names to him many times, and to Mary too, who was looking at them with the same contemplative look on her face. Then John pointed one chubby finger at Sam and said, "Unta Samwee." He seemed pleased with himself as Sam's eyes widened in amazement.

"Did he just call me what I think he just called me?" Sam asked.

"If you were thinking Uncle Sammy then you'd be correct," Gabe said, laughing.

But his time was coming and as Mary looked at him, she said, "Unta... Gwab, Gab-" She stopped as the adults looked on to find her struggling. Gabriel was a long name. "Gabeel, Gabwee..." She stopped and then smiled. "Unta Abe." John nodded in approval.

"Did she just call me what I think she just called me?" Gabe asked, groaning.

It was Sam's turn to laugh. "If you were thinking Uncle Gabe, you are incorrect. Now, if you were thinking Uncle _Abe_..."Sam cracked up again.

Gabe looked to her. "Gabe. Say it with me now, sweetheart, Ga-abe."

She looked at him then smiled. "Unta Abe."

As Gabe groaned, they made their way outside, smile son their faces. Bobby lifted an eyebrow at everyone's happiness, then at Gabe's grouchiness. Before he could speak though, Gabe cut in saying, "They can talk now. Run before they brand you next."

Crowley lifted an eyebrow and looked to Bobby. Both were in Bermuda shorts and t-shirt button-ups, except for the fact that Crowley was in all black. Dean was never gong to get used to seeing Crowley in shorts, never mind _Bobby_ in shorts. "So they're talking now, eh?" Crowley said. "Those two cease to amaze me."

"And why is he all doom and gloom?" Bobby asked, gesturing to Gabe and making same laugh.

"Mary dubbed him 'Unta Abe'. Apparently, its not sufficient enough," Castiel responded with a laugh as he put Mary in her car seat. They were taking the Impala and Bobby's truck. Gabe and Sam were actually driving in the back with the twins with them this time. As Crowley rolled his eyes and loaded the baskets into the Impala's trunk, shoving away a few knives and guns and situating them on the side, Bobby popped in to say hello to his grand-kids.

"Hey you trouble makers. Got anything for me, then, since you seem to be giving out names today?" He kissed Mary on the cheek and John on the forehead.

John gave him a gape-toothed smile, his front, upper tooth coming as a twin-tooth and said, "Gampa."

Mary nodded solemnly. "Gampa."

Bobby chuckled good-naturedly and nodded. "Gampa it is."

Dean, who was standing behind him, rolled his eyes. "Well that's great 'Gampa', but I would love to get in there and give my kids these." He held up their unicorn stuffed animals and Bobby rolled his eyes as he came out of the car and saw them. Those kids were attached to the damn things. Dean popped in, giving the white one with a black mane to John and the black one with a white mane to Mary.

John immediately whispered, "Pilali," while Mary snuggled hers close to her chest and sighed out, "Susangel," in her little accented voice. Dean raised an eyebrow. Great, now his kids had given their stuffed animals names. This was gonna be a long ride.

As he backed out, he suddenly saw Crowley heading to Bobby's truck and realized the twins still hadn't called him anything. Grinning madly, he walked up the demon and said, "Hey, you gonna pop in and say hi?"

Crowley looked like he was caught doing something bad. "Um..." And Dean knew why. Whenever Crowley was around, he made sure to call him Grandma around them. Crowley hated it and was now probably afraid that they had taken to the name. He sighed though, because against all odds, those were his grandkids and if they called him a woman, well, they honestly were too young to know the difference. "I hate you Winchester."

"Which one of us?" Sam said smirking as he got into the back seat next to Mary. "The twins, me, Dean, Cas or Gabe?"

Gabriel snorted getting in next to John. "Since when am I a Winchester?"

Sam shot him a look. "Since you started having sex with me and cuddling afterward."

At Castiel face of disgust as he got into the driver's seat, Gabriel said, "But... I've always done that." He sounded confused.

Sam smiled. "Exactly." Gabe smiled back.

Crowley only scowled. "How about all of you? Except the children, I'm rather fond of them." He made a face and John squealed, as Mary giggled. He then sighed. "Alright you little monsters. Do your worst."

And in unison John and Mary said together, as if they knew it was expected of them, "_Gamma_!"

Crowley sighed in exasperation as all the Winchesters and even the other half of the Singer duo laughed out loud. And all he said was, "Thought so."

* * *

**Firstly, Susangel and Pilali, my muses, i hope you enjoyed your gift, as small as if was.**

**Secondly: So for those of you who are confused, those are just a few scenes from their first year. As it goes on the same set up will be made. When they get older, they will become less seperated and more story-line-ish. But till then, i hope you enjoyed the start of the new Season of Nothing Is Ever Easy!**

**Dean: I liked it. I thought it was...**

**Sam: Cute?**

**Dean: I did not say cute!**

**Cas: Well I thought it was cute.**

**Gabe: Of course you did.**

**Cas: *glare-of-the-Lord***

**Dean: *wraps arms around Cas* Dont listen to your dick-**

**Gabe: Hey!**

**Dean: -of a brother. I thought it was... *whispers* I thought it was cute too.**

**Cas: *smile***

**Sam: *eyeroll* there's not enough me in this, is there?**

**Gabe: Not at all. *smile* want there to be?**

**Sam: *swallow-gulp***

**Eve: *stare***

**Sam&Gabe&Dean&Cas: *Stare back disapprovingly***

**Eve: What? Just because i admitted i had a problem doesn't mean i dont want that problem and i'm going to quit. REHAB IS FOR QUITTERS! *laughs maniacally***

**So... review? Ignore Eve, i think she's high.**


	12. Episode 2 Season 2: Year 4 School Jitter

**Sooo. This has been long awaited. Sorry everybody. It's a bit shorter than usual. But. i'm getting there. ALSO: there's some minor (or what i see as minor because believe me my little ducklings, i have read worse out there) porn. YAY FOR THE GAY SEX!**

**So. Vamanos!**

**Sam: Is that how you even spell it?**

**Gabe: Also- we aren't a bunch of two year olds watching *shudders* DORA.**

**Cas: Who is this...Dora that you speak of?**

**Dean: Absolutely no one Cas. Really. Don't worry about it.**

**Gabe: For once in our lives, Dean, I agree with you. Ain't no brother of mine gonna be addicted to DORA of all things.**

**Sam: You're all so dramatic.**

**Gabe: *sassy* Oh yeah? You wanna sit and watch DORA for six hours straight?**

**Sam: *pales* Well, uh, NO. Why did you?**

**Gabe: *sighs* Long story short: don't get Thor mad. He knows how to take vengence.**

**Sam: Thor? **

**Gabe: I'll tell you when you're older.**

**So... Yeah. Saw Thor again the other day. I still think he's fucking hilarious. And then with Loki and Gabe... I had to make the reference! Sorry, Luvs! Couldn't resist!**

**Current Song: Get Higher by Paper Tonuges**

**Current Thoughts: Why am i SOOOO damn tired? Erg. I shouldn't be this tired i have SHIT to write.**

* * *

**Nothing Is Ever Easy**

**Four years old...**

Dean swallowed and tried not to look back. If he looked back, he would cry and he was a grown man, God-damnit, so he wasn't going to cry. Beside him, Castiel looked amused. He had a small smile on his face that he was hoping his husband wouldn't see, but Dean looked to the side and saw it anyways.

"Oh shut up," Dean said.

Castiel looked at him in abject confusion. "Whatever do you mean, Dean? I have said nothing."

If Dean didn't love him, he would have hit him by now and Castiel knew this. Dean just made a face. "It's not abnormal for a parent to feel this way, Cas," Dean said a bit grumpily. "I'm just surprised you're not freaking out either."

Castiel sighed and kissed Dean's cheek, sitting closer to him in the car. "It is because I know they will be _fine_ Dean. It is necessary for them to complete this stage of life. We must learn to live with that. I understand that. So should you."

Dean just grunted as he pulled into the Salvage Yard's driveway and cut the engine. His hands were shaking and no, he shouldn't feel this way. He should feel satisfied and proud that the twins didn't cry but Dean can't. He can only worry and try not to turn the car back on and go get them.

It was only their first day of pre-school. He couldn't imagine how he'd act on their first day of _high school_. He shuddered at the thought.

Dean was currently 37 years old. Castiel was just a year ahead of him since Jimmy had been older than Dean by a year. Dean hated to admit it because he sounded like a sap, but Castiel with a few wrinkles around his eyes and actual small grey hairs in his wild locks was very, very attractive. They had decided to enroll the twins in pre-school in Sioux Falls only last year and had had Sam's help in preparing the preparations. Dean had known their children needed to get an education and the principal of the school had been very open minded having same-sex parents enrolling their children.

He remembered that day clearly. The principal had had no problem with them being same-sex parents. When she had seen the twins though, her eyes had widened and she'd looked at the two of them oddly, then at the children sitting in their laps.

"They look...exactly like the two of you," she'd said weakly.

"That's because they are our children," Castiel had said quietly.

The principal hadn't responded but had registered John and Mary into the school system and smiled when she was done. Mary had blinked up at her from where she was in Castiel's lap and had said, "You're a nice lady."

And the principal had been shocked. "Oh my. She can speak so eloquently. What's your name sweetheart?"

Mary had screwed up her little face and it was a sight to see. Her crazy hair was in short, curly locks around her ears with clips keeping it out of her large, jade eyes and she was in a t-shirt and jeans. She'd looked the principal in the eyes and said, "My name is...Mary Ellen Winchester. And only Daddy calls me sweethawt."

She'd slipped with a lisp in the end, but the overall effect was clearly made. The principal had looked at the two of them hopelessly, as if to say, 'And Daddy is who..?' and Dean had taken pity on her and raised a hand. "That would be me."

"_Ah_," Mrs. Ceres, the principal, had said. "Right. Well, then. I'm sorry Mary. I won't call you that if you don't want me to." She'd then looked to John, who had his face buried in Dean's neck and said, "And what's your name, little guy?" When John hadn't responded, she looked to Dean and said, "Does he speak?"

Mary had frowned and looked at John, then looked at Mrs. Ceres and said, "Johnny doesn't like talking to strangers. But... he's not stur- stoo..." She paused. "He's not duuumb. He can talked as good as me."

Castiel had just closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to Dean. Mary had an attitude the size of Texas and Castiel blamed it all on Dean and his bad-temper genetics. They were both sure that it would get her into some kind of trouble in the future.

Mrs. Ceres had floundered about. "Oh sweetie no, no. I wasn't saying that he was... not as smart as you, I just wanted to know if he could talk at all. That's all. And you just told me he could, so that's good, thank you." She'd quickly let them out of her office, told them the start of the school year and that had been that.

Now, Dean sat next to Castiel in the Impala still, contemplating what he was going to do with the day. The kids were at..._school_, Sam and Gabe were on a hunt in Alabama, Bobby was inside cooking lunch and Crowley was doing whatever it was that Crowleys _did_.

He looked over to Castiel. "I'm just... they left fine enough and I get it's only till noon and then we get to see them again, but... what if... what if they get made fun of because their parents are gay? Or something like that? What if they let it slip that they're like, half angel and the teacher thinks they're crazy?"

He was about to go on, but Castiel stopped him with a kiss to the mouth. It was cramped in the car, but they'd been doing it for years, so they were used to it. Castiel pulled away and looked Dean in the eyes as he said, "_Dean_. One, I don't think four and five year olds are going to care if Mary and John have _two_ daddies or only one. Two, _if_, and _only if_ because I know our children and they _would not_ be so careless as to let the existence of the supernatural slip free, _if_ they say anything about their angelic origin then the most their teachers will chastise them for is having an over-imaginative mind." He kissed Dean softly and then said, "Alright?"

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah ok, you're right."

They had decided that when the twins got old enough and their angelic gifts started to shine through, that they would start telling them more about the supernatural world and their connection to it. For now though, the kids only knew they were 'special' and had an angel half that hadn't made itself known save for the fact that Mary and John had a strong psychic connection that allowed one into the others thoughts. The children knew the simple story and it would stay that way until their gifts started showing, or they got older. They also knew not to talk about it to anyone besides people at home.

Dean and Castiel, along with the other men of the house, had taught them well.

They got out of the car, a little slowly since Dean's joints were a bit stiff these days from so many years of abusing them, and walked into the house to the smell of something spicy. Bobby was definitely making something... _different_ for lunch and Dean knew it was for the twins since it was their first day of school.

"Hey old man, whatcha got there?" Dean said, sitting at the small kitchen table, Castiel taking off his trench coat to reveal a grey thermal and jeans underneath, and sat next to Dean, resting his hand on the hunter's.

"None o 'your fool business," Bobby said, not even turning around. "How was the drop-off?"

"Fine," Dean said, not really wanting to talk about it. He still had that itchy feeling under his skin that made him want to rush back and snatch his babies up into his arms.

"It'll pass," Castiel said soothingly, rubbing his hand. And it was still as if they had a higher connection, which they probably did, because Castiel still knew how Dean was feeling by just a look. Either that or it was the seven years of knowing each other, four of which had been spent married and with children.

"He freak out?" Bobby asked nonchalantly as he threw something else into his pot.

At the same moment Dean protested "_No_!" Castiel said gravelly, "Of course."

Bobby chuckled. "You knucklehead, relax. It happens to the best of us."

"Cas wasn't so worried," Dean said ungraciously, making Castiel smack his leg.

"Castiel wasn't so worried about what now?" Crowley walked into the room, still in black, still in style, but his hair had some gray at the temples and his skin sagged a bit under his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. Not that anyone else was saying. He walked over to Bobby, kissed the old hunter quickly on the mouth and then put the bag he had in his hands down on the table in front of Dean and looked at them expectantly.

"Dean was quite upset when we dropped the children off at school today for the first time," Castiel explained. "He was complaining that I did not seem as worried as he did. And I was about to answer," Castiel said with a bit of an edge, the kind of edge that got Dean a little hot beneath the collar, "that that is only because I can hide it better than he can and know that one of us had to be alright or else it would scare the children more than they already were."

Dean grumbled and reached for the bag Crowley had dropped just as the demon smacked him in the back of the hand. "No touching," he said slyly as Dean rubbed his hand.

"What the hell have you got in there? The Devil? 'Cause I think we've already established we can deal with that."

"No," Crowley said cloyingly. "Something for those annoying little children that I somehow have affection for. And _no_, it's not for you to see. It's for them. If you have a problem with it, then you can take it up with _them_, not me."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked to Cas for backup but the man just gave him a look that said he was done with the conversation. Dean just sighed after that. It felt like his whole family was against him at the moment and it had been too long for him to feel weirded out by calling Crowley family. As it was, he really _was_ family, which was the sad part, so Dean couldn't complain and say he wasn't.

"We're _baaack_!" a loud, obnoxious voice said behind Dean and he groaned.

"Gabe. So good to hear your annoying, little voice. Hopefully you have my brother with you? In one piece?" Dean said, not bothering to turn around.

"Present and accounted for," Sam said behind him and came to sit down on the other side of the table, warily looking at the black bag. "Oh God, what's in that?"

"Apparently, none of our business, but it's supposedly safe enough for my kids, so," Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey, right it was their first day today! How'd it go? Anyone cry?" Sam asked.

"Besides Dean, here? No," Crowley responded, making Gabriel laugh. The angel seemed to be ageing as well and Dean didn't know if it was because he was around them so long that his body just picked up on it or if he was doing that purposefully. It made everyone feel better though, that two people weren't _not_ ageing, even though they could be doing the opposite.

Dean glared at the both of them. He kind of hated that they hit it off and got along so well. It would have been easier if they hated each other and couldn't gang up on Dean like they did on a daily basis. But they both doted and adored Mary and John, so Dean tolerated it. Also, members of his immediate family, or you know, almost biological and biological family, loved the two of them dearly and to death, which Dean couldn't understand.

So he dealt with them. Mostly.

He decided not to answer him, which gave Castiel a bit of a lip twitch in repose and possible approval. Dean was too nervous for his little munchkins to argue with his in-laws, as he had now come to accept that that was what Gabe and Crowley were.

"Oh leave him alone," Sam said coming to the rescue, much to Dean's chagrin and gratitude. Sam made a gross spectacle of grabbing Gabe by the waist and dragging him to his lap where he kissed him. Crowley smirked as Dean rolled his eyes and got up.

"Right. I'm gonna go do some more research on that hunt me and Cas are going on next week," Dean announced. They took turns. His and Cas's hunts were usually in the area or around. Next week they'd be going to Pierre. So he wanted to be sure everything was researched and they new what they were going after so they could kill it quick and come right home since it was a bit far from the kids.

Everyone knew he just needed to get out and not think abut his kids in a big building with other children they didn't know, with only each other and-

Dean stopped that train of thought. It would only get him more worked up. He settled into the books. They were sure they were going after a incubus, but you know, it never hurt to be extra sure. Better to be safe than sorry, he always said. Or, you know, Cas always said.

Speaking of which, the other man walked in at that moment and closed Dean's book. He sat on the desk in front of him and took Dean's face into his hands, kissing his lips with great care. Dean smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Cas's waist, Castiel bracing his knees on either side of Dean's torso against his ribs.

"Is this your way of distracting me for the next oh, three hours?" Dean said, albeit a bit hopefully.

Castiel chuckled into his mouth softly and pulled back, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. "Is it working?"

Dean pretended to contemplate it for a moment then smiled. "I think so. It would work so much better if there were a bed involved and I don't know, maybe less clothes?"

Castiel gave Dean's nose a quick peck then slid languidly off the desk. He extended a hand to Dean and quirked his head to the side, and said, "Shall we?"

Dean took his hand and let Castiel lead him upstairs. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't had time to have proper sex since the twin's were born, or hell even before that. They'd only had quickies on small hunts and then it was either back to work or back home where they had a family waiting.

Maybe they could really utilize this school thing...

They made it up to their room in relative peace, undisturbed by anyone. They heard the voices of their family members in the kitchen, laughing and teasing, content. They were safe for a few hours.

The second Dean closed the door to their room, Castiel was on him. He was shoved into a wall and his mouth attacked. Castiel kissed him with such bruising ferocity, that Dean couldn't help but giggle and go with the flow.

"I don't think you understand how desirable you look when you're researching," Castiel said in his ear, panting, his voice husky, already rock hard against him.

Dean groaned a bit at the feeling of him against him and at his comment. "Shit that's what Gabe says about Sammy," Dean ground out and then caught his breath as Castiel rolled his hips slowly against Dean's, bringing him to full hardness.

"It must run in the family then," Castiel said before literally ripping his shirt from his chest. Dean was bare-chested in moments and for an entire minute Castiel just stared. He looked up at Dean, his pupils blown wide, and said, "You are magnificent Dean Winchester."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Castiel, slipping his shirt off and said in response, "You're not so bad yourself Mr. Winchester. You're not too bad yourself."

Castiel loved it when Dean called him 'Mr. Winchester'. He'd told Dean as much before when he'd said it at earlier times, and now Castiel's eyes shone with that look of adoration at being such an intimate part of Dean.

"I do love it when you call me that," he whispered to Dean as the hunter backed him up to the bed, softly pushing him down.

Dean smiled and then undid his pants and chucked them off with his underwear. "I know," he said, and Castiel's eyes widened.

The minutes Castiel shimmied out of his jeans, Dean made sure they were skin to skin, erections lined up neatly, sliding hotly together, causing the most delicious friction possible. Sweat broke out on Dean's forehead, Castiel working up a full body flush. But it wasn't enough. It had been forever since they'd done it properly and Dean was aching, absolutely aching to be inside Castiel, have that warm, silky, softness surrounding him.

"Want you," Dean gasped. Oh God. He was 37! And he was still so easily reduced to a crumbling mess by this one man. It was amazing. Mind baffling.

Castiel nodded, nodded and nodded, his head rubbing sensually against his pillows, making his sweaty hair stick up at odd angles. "_Yes_, oh yes. Please. _Now_. Now, now, _now_."

"Jesus, _Cas_," Dean muttered. He reached over, his hand shaking, into their nightstand. Pulling out some lube, he was amazed at how long it had been since they had an occasion to use it. He squeezed some onto his fingers and winced. It was freezing. This was going to be uncomfortable for Cas. "Relax," he murmured into Castiel's hand as he reached between and below them to Castiel's entrance. But he really shouldn't have doubted him. Castiel let him in easily and Dean almost came at the feeling of heat around his fingers before he spread them out.

Castiel's breath caught. "Oh, _good_," he breathed. "So good, _Dean_." Castiel threw his head back and Dean bit his lip, half to keep himself from moaning, half to keep himself from coming. Shit, but that was a gloriously beautiful picture right there.

"Kay, Cas. I'm going in. You ready?" Dean asked, his voice falling apart. He wanted in and he wanted in _now_. _Right_, right now.

"If you don't do it, I will bash your head in," Castiel said, his voice deeper than it had been in a while.

And damn, Dean couldn't say no. He slicked him up so fast he was sure he would just coast in, he used so much lube. But it was slow going. He had to make sure Cas would be ok. They hadn't done this in a while, though it was long wanted after.

"_Move_," Castiel hissed, looking like he would explode. Dean was all too happy to comply.

And it was amazing. Castiel was so hot, so tight, so delicious that Dean thought he was going to come, he definitely wasn't going to last long, which was a shame because Castiel's ass was just so a fine a place to be inside of. Meanwhile, Castiel's cock was trapped between them, sliding against their bodies as Dean snapped his hips up and in, making sure the angle was good, making sure Castiel's prostate was being hit with every thrust.

His husband clung to him, fingers digging into Dean's shoulders as he drove it in and home, working up the pace. He braced himself with one arm as he thrust and used his other hand to wrap around Castiel's dick and pull right from the root, twisting up, thumbing at Cas's slit which was slick with salty beads of precome. He had to or else he would come before Cas did and that was just not happening. And anyways, he liked it better when they came close together. It made post-coital cuddling all the more cuddly, he thought. In a weird way.

"Oh Dean, Dean, I'm-I'm-" Castiel said in a choked voice as Dean's hips snapped up and he drove into him wildly.

"Ah-oh, oh my, oh-" Dean said, choking on the words as Castiel's clamped down around his cock, coming in Dean's hand. Dean saw stars as he came as well, emptying himself into Castiel, the pull in the back of his spine dispersing to his entire body, all the way down to his toes.

He collapsed on top of Castiel then slowly pulled out and rolled onto his back. Beside him, Castiel turned his head to smile, even though his chest was heaving and he was still flushed. Dean twined their fingers together and smiled back before gathering Cas to his chest and burying his face in his hair.

"Oh Jesus mother-fucking Christ, you are so fucking amazing. I love you, you know that?" Dean mumbled against Castiel's head.

Snuggling close and into his chest, Castiel chuckled and weakly reprimanded, "Language Dean. No taking you in-law's name's in vain please. I can tell you first hand, they'd rather you didn't."

Dean chuckled tiredly. "Right. Sorry about that Big Guy. Just didn't know how to express myself after making love to your brother. Hope you don't mind too much."

Castel shook his head against Dean's chest. They were silent for a moment, just reveling in each other until Castiel popped his head up from where it was against Dean's chest and said, "Oh, and Dean?"

"Mmmm?" he responded. He'd almost been asleep.

"I love you," Castiel said, the words forming themselves against Dean's chest.

Dean smiled and held Castiel a bit tighter. That was answer enough.

* * *

"You two had a nice, solid fuck I take it?" Gabriel asked upon their return to the kitchen a half hour before the twins needed to be picked up.

"Fuck you, Gabe," Dean said snagging a chip from where Sam was eating a bag. "You don't see us ratting you out after your done boning Sammy, do you?"

"Dean, eeww," Sam said in protest. "Shouldn't you being doing something productive. Like, say, I don't know, picking up my niece and nephew?"

Dean checked the time on his watch and smiled a bit. "Why yes, Samuel. I do need to be doing that. Actually, we do. Cas? Shall we?"

Castiel had just been watching the exchange and now he smiled. "Of course. One question before we leave: Bobby and Crowley are where?"

Sam made a face as Gabe said, "Playing what you two just did on repeat, many, many time. About an hour ago, they disappeared upstairs and into their room. Occasionally, there's a thump and a yell, so we know they're alive, but besides that...?" He shrugs. "Pretty much it."

Castiel looks like someone just told him Santa Clause wasn't real. "Geez Gabe, too much info. Thanks for saving us from all the itty bitty details," Dean said, steering his partner out the back door and to the car.

"Well hey, if you wanted to know who's the power bottom and the submissive top-" Gabe started.

Sam cut him off with a groan and then threw something at him. "Shut up, Gabriel!"

Dean only shook his head and walked hand in hand with Castiel to the car. "God only know show those two work," he said.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "Indeed. I think he's the only one who would understand."

Dean conceded. "True that."

* * *

Mary practically ran out. Her smile was huge, her eyes were shining. Her crazy brown hair was blowing in the small breeze that had picked up into a wind since the morning. And she was so happy that Dean really couldn't feel bad about dropping them off at school anymore.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she ran over to where he and Cas were standing outside the Impala, leaning on the hood. She hugged his legs so tight that he almost toppled. Then she looked up shyly and said quietly, "Hi, Daddy."

He picked her up easily landing a wet kiss on her cheek, making her laugh, and said, "Good afternoon sunshine. How was your day?"

She smiled wide then stopped, turning in his arms to wave. Dean looked to where Castiel had suddenly started walking. John was standing with another little boy, a little boy with raven hair and violet eyes, their heads bent together. "That's Hunter," Mary said and then she giggled. "But he's not a hunter like you Daddy. Or like Poppa. Hi Poppa!" This was directed toward Cas, who was coming back with John in tow, who was still waving to Hunter, who was waving back.

"Hello darling," Castiel said and gave her forehead a kiss. He looked down at a bashful John and then to Mary. "So, what is the verdict?"

Mary looked to John who was just as confused, then gave him a look. "The wha?"

"How was your day?" Dean said, rolling his eyes at Cas. Using five dollar words with four years olds. He gave his husband props for trying.

"It was soooos awesome," Mary said. She smiled as Dean buckled her into her car-seat and handed her Susangel. "They was so nice. I have a friend too. Her's name Jillian, but she say I can calls her Jill." She nodded proudly. She was so excited that she's skipped over a lot of grammar mistakes, but Dean let it go.

"How about you?" Dean heard Castiel ask John from where he was buckling him in. "Who was that little friend of yours?"

John looked like he had no idea what they were taking about, but then he turned absolutely red. "Uh...Hunter?"

Castiel looked at Dean a bit dubiously. "Is Hunter your new friend?" John nodded his head, that yes, he was. "And?" Castiel prompted.

Mary shared a look with John for a moment and then she looked at Castiel to say, "They're bestest friends. Right Johnny?"

John nodded slowly. "He don't think I'm a weirdo."

Something made Dean catch his breath and he shared a look with Castiel, that same terrified look that meant that it would destroy them if their kids were already getting picked on. Dean looked to Mary to ask her what John meant but she was looking away. So it was happening to both of them.

"What happened baby-girl?" Dean asked softly, crouching so that he was level with Mary's car-seat. He knew she was more likely to talk than John was. On the other side, Castiel was just rubbing John's back and running his fingers through that thick hair soothingly.

Mary finally shrugged. "I dunno. There's this girl. And she says that me an' Johnny is weird. She says so 'cause we're twins. And sometimes, I say what Johnny was gonna say an' she calls us..." She screwed up her face, like she couldn't pronounce the word.

From where he was sitting in his car-seat, John said softly, "_Fweaks_."

Dean closed his eyes so he didn't see the defeated look in his kids' eyes. "That's not a good thing, right?" Mary asked. "'Cause then Tommy started laughing." She looked a little angry.

When Dean opens them, Castiel looks murderous, but he schools his features. "No, it's not. But she is wrong. You know that, yes? You two are wonderful. And you have to stick together. Right?"

To Dean's surprise, Mary looked insulted. "I _knoooow_," she said. "Me and Johnny is too _awesome_ to be fweaks. _She's_ the fweak."

Dean started to chuckle, happy that at least Mary was unaffected. John looked to be ok too, and then he confirmed it by saying, "Hunter says that too. That that girl's the fweak and not me an' Mary."

"Well Hunter sounds like a really nice kid," Dean said, moving to the driver's seat.

Mary smiles and tossed Pilali to John from her car-seat. She nodded to Dean. "Yep. I like him. He's nice."

"Jill sounds sweet also," Castiel added from the passenger's seat as Dean took off down the street and away from the school. A few people gave them odd looks. One parent even gave them an outright dirty look, an outright glare. Castiel didn't deem them with another look or response. Dean didn't either.

John nods. "Jill's nice..."

And after that, conversation petered off and Mary and John simultaneously asked for Dean to put Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me. Dean could only comply.

* * *

Mary shrieked when she finally got to see what was in Crowley's bag. Of course, this was after they had arrived home and told their god-parents and grandparents the good and bad parts of their day. Then Crowley presented them with the black bag and John, too apprehensive about some of his "Gamma's" gifts, let his twin open it.

But at her squeal of approval, he got up on the kitchen table with her and smiled down into the bag. Mary reached her hand in and Dean spent all of five seconds hoping and praying that nothing bit her hand off. He was a bit relieved when all she pulled out was a leather bound book. On the cover were markings in a language Dean couldn't understand, but the twins sat themselves down and opened the book between them. Oddly enough, they could read, although they were told to tone it down once they entered school, so as not to freak their teachers and peers out. And they understood and read in different languages also. It was like something in their brains switched everything to something they could understand.

Once in a while, while they sat and giggled next to each other, both dressed in jeans and Zeppelin and AC/DC t-shirts, they would tug on Castiel's sleeve where he was sitting watching them read and ask him what a word meant or how it was pronounced. Castiel had retained most of his linguistics knowledge after Falling. It was very useful.

"What is that?" Dean asked Crowley.

"The book?" he inquired and Dean nodded. "Oh. Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales. Some entertaining stuff in there."

"And _gory_," Sam said a bit aghast. At that, the twins erupted into laughter and whispered words in German to each other.

"Oh they're fine," Gabe said, gesturing to them. "See? Now Cas has something to read them for a bedtime story. Where'd you get that any ways? Looks like an original copy."

Crowley looked downright smarmy. "That's because it is. As for where I got it, well, where I took it from no one will be missing it."

Bobby rolled his eyes, setting little plates of whatever he had managed to concoct in front of the twins. Slowly, they peered around the book and tasted it. Seeming to fit their approval, Mary nodded to Bobby and gave him a thumbs up.

"Mmmm! I like Gampa!" she exclaimed, shoving the book aside so she and John had room enough to eat.

"Well I made it just special for you and your brother, you sassy thing, so you should like it. How 'bout you, you little rascal? Good?" Bobby asked, looking at John.

The toddler smiled, his food showing, and giggled when Mary and Sam made identical faces of disgust. Dean was laughing along with Cas and Gabe. Crowley just rolled his eyes. But Dean could tell he loved every minute of it.

"Hey, what do you say to Gamma?" Dean asked, mock-stern.

Mary and John looked to Crowley and said in unison, "Thanks you Gamma."

Crowley looked gloomy for a moment then said, "I really can't convince you to call me something else can I?"

They giggled and shook their heads, no. Crowley rolled his eyes and then mussed up both their hair. "Thought not. Oh well. A chap can only ask for so much. At least I got this, though I think you over did it on you know, the attitude," Crowley continued, except he was looking up, Heaven-ward. "Just thought I'd point that out, where ever you are."

Castiel looked to Sam and Gabriel, then Dean. "Praying to an absent father Crowley?" he asked slowly as the children, oblivious, delved into their food and book, little bits and pieces of German slipping free as well as giggles.

Crowley shrugged. "If I were doing that, I'd be having lengthy conversations with Lucifer. Seeing as I'm not, I think I'm more having short, spur of the moment dialogues with an absent... grandfather? Whatever he is to me." Crowley made a face, trying to act indifferent. "Seems more reliable than good ol' Lucy any ways. Sue me."

Castiel just shook his head and sat in Dean's lap, the latter wrapping his arms around the thinner, yet lithe man. Sam lifted a dubious eyebrow then smiled and grabbed Gabe's hand. Gabe just smiled smarmily and said, "Welcome to the club. We have to wait longer for an answer, but the answer is a lot better than any one 'good ol' Lucy' can give you. Am I right or am I right?"

Crowley blinked and deadpanned, "I don't know. I can't testify to that. He hasn't answered yet. But when he does, I'll be sure that you're the first one I call up."

Bobby had never laughed so hard.

* * *

**You guys enjoy first day of school jitters. No, i am not doinge very single year. It's gonna be like this. Kay? I'll just jot down how old they are at the beginning, m'kay, loves? m'kay.**

**Dean: i would not freak out.**

**Sam: Much.**

**Dean: Shut up bitch.**

**Sam: Make me jerk.**

**Dean: *smiles* That's what Gabe is for.**

**Gabe: Oooooh. He burned you. *stops* Wait, I'm not your attack dog.**

**Dean: You are if it's to have sex with Sam.**

**Gabe: Ah- *thinks* Hmmm. Ok. Fine. YOu're right about that. **

**Cas: I honestly do not want to comprehend what you three are arguing about.**

**Dean: Oh yes you would. That chapter got me abit hot and bothered. **

**Cas: *sexily* Would you like me to do something about it?**

**Dean: *swallows* Yes please.**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR PORN OF THE GAY KIND AND EMOTIONS OF THE EVEN GAYER KIND! !**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
